College Lovely
by BrookePattinson
Summary: Bella is off to Dartmouth where her brother, Emmett is enrolled. The infamous Edward Cullen is also at the same college. What will happen when the two meet? Rated M, just in case. Drama, drama, drama !
1. Goodbye Pheonix!

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first ever FanFic :O so be nice?**

**I DO NOT OWN TIWLIGHT. Stephenie Meyer is the owner of that shizz (:**

Ahh. Phoenix, Arizona. So hot and sticky… and humid. Ugh. Sweaty forehead. I wiped my arm over my face.

"I can't believe you're going to college honey!" My mom, Renee said. Ah, Renee. Always so chirpy and fun filled. More like a best friend than a mother, so frustrating, yet so fun.

"I know, mom." I said hugging her. "I'm going to miss you."

"Okay there kiddo." My dad, Charlie said. "Your bags are in the trunk. I'm gonna miss ya, Bells." He gave me a hug.

"Yeah, you too Dad." I hugged him back.

"Now, when you get off the plane, Emmett _should _be there waiting." Mom said.

"I know the drill, stay with Emmett tonight in Forks and then drive to Dartmouth tomorrow. I got it all down pat, Mom." Renee started crying.

"I love you honey!"

"Be safe!" Charlie yelled. I waved as I hopped in the cab and as it pulled away from the kerb. Forks, Washington. My home for tonight. Rain. Lovely.

I checked in an hour before my flight left. I settled in and listened to my iPod. Music, where would I be without you? Emmett. My big teddy bear of a brother. What can I say? He's pretty much the best big brother ever. He was already enrolled in Dartmouth was now awaiting me at Seattle airport.

_Flight to Seattle now boarding._ That's me!

The flight didn't take long, that might be because I fell asleep. I hopped off the plane and headed to into the airport. I immediately spotted Emmett, with his big muscles and short, shaven brown hair. We were so different, I was very small and petite, had wavy brown hair that went to the middle of my spine, and had brown eyes and was _very_ pale whereas Emmett was big and muscely had Mom's blue-green eyes and usually had brown, curly hair. He had a cardboard sign in his hands that were above his head with **Bella Swan** written in thick, black texta.

I grabbed my bags and ran over to my brother and pretty much tackled him to the floor.

"Emmett!" I screamed in excitement.

"Bells!" He hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. "I missed you heaps, Olive." Using my childhood nickname. Olive as in Olive Oyle from Popeye the Sailorman. I was given the nickname by Emmett because I was skinny, my legs looked tall, but my torso was short. Weird, I know.

"I missed you too, Emmy" I cried into his shoulder.

"You ready?" He asked, getting up and taking me with him. I nodded.

"Let's go then, Olive." He smirked.

We walked into the parking lot and Emmett dragged me to a huge silver Jeep.

"Jeez, Emmett." I sighed. "Big much?" He smirked and nudged me.

"Get in, shithead." I climbed in as he said to. No kidding, I _climbed_ in. The car trip to Forks was spent filling each other in on what has been happening in the year since he left.

"Uh, Bella." Emmett asked. I could hear his nervousness at what he was about to tell me.

"'Sup, Emmy?" I asked, pretending to be casual. Ha, result.

"I've been dating this girl, Rosalie Hale for about six months now." He said all in one breath. "She's beautiful, smart, and funny. The list could go on Bells, but I really think I've fallen in love…" His voice trailed off. My eyes widened as I turned to look at him.

"Emmett Lucas Swan." I said, using his full name. "You're telling me that for the past six months you have been dating and didn't tell me?" I pretended to be hurt. "Why didn't you tell me, Emmy?" I pouted the best I could. God, Bella. You are _the worst_ actress ever.

"I wanted to tell you in person, Olive." He smiled and patted me on the head with the hand that wasn't holding the steering wheel. "Love ya Bells."

I fixed my hair up when he removed his hand. "Love ya too, Emmy."

* * *

Emmett woke me up by jumping on my hotel bed.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Dartmouth time!" He yelled continuously.

"I can't believe that I am going to say this to you Emmett." I said, irritated. "But, _fuck off_!" He stopped bouncing immediately.

"Sorry, Bella. I just don't want you to be late." Emmett said with a sad tone in his voice. "See ya soon Bells." And he walked out of my room and I heard him sit on the sofa and channel surf. Shit Bella, you are a _serious_ bitch. I got ready anyway, I'll just have to say sorry later. I washed my hair and brushed my teeth.

"Emmy, look. I am so sorry." I started apologising. But Emmett, being Emmett got over and shook his hand dismissively.

"Chill, Bella." He said. "Let's hit the road!"

**A/N: So there it is, chapter one. Review yes? It'll make me happy :D**


	2. Meeting The Gang

I fell asleep in the car; I would have offered to drive if I knew where we were going. Emmett nudged me and my head hit the window.

"Emmett!" I yelled, holding my head. "You're a goof!"

He shook with laughter and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Let's get you enrolled, Olive." He said.

We walked into the office where there hundreds of kids waiting for their dorm keys. After twenty minutes, it was my turn to get my dorm key.

"Isabella Swan." I told , the lady at the desk.

"Alice Cullen and this is my twin Edward Cullen." I heard a girl next to me say. Where have I heard that name before? I tried to think. I turned to see a small girl, no older than me, with short black spiky hair and green eyes. She turned to the boy next to her and whispered something. I looked at him, gosh he was gorgeous. Bronze messy hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. My breath caught in my throat. Alice turned to look at me and gasped.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "You're Emmett's sister! Oh my God! We could be roomies!" She pulled me in for a hug, I hugged her back and looked up at Edward, his lips were twitching into a smile, trying not to laugh at my expense, and was he sweating?

Ah, Edward Cullen. I know how I know him now. He was _the_ Edward Cullen. Heartthrob and heartbreaker of Dartmouth College, even though he started this year. He came to visit various girlfriends and gave each one of them the 'Root & Boot' Emmett likes to call it. What a pig, right! And to have Alice as a sister, I have no idea what good he did in his past life to get her as a sibling. Emmett was still standing next to me, holding my forms. He pulled at my arm.

"You're meeting, Rosalie and her twin Jasper now." He muttered, not looking away from Edward. I pulled out of Alice's grip.

"See ya, Alice." I said to her. Emmett nearly pulled my arm out of its socket when he dragged me across campus. He was muttering something along the lines of 'I will rip his fucking eyes out with a fork if he stares at her like that again.' I just went with the flow without saying anything.

We stopped under a big tree. Emmett looked at his watch anxiously, he looked up and smiled a smile so big, and I'm surprised the corner of his mouth didn't poke me in the eye.

"Rose!" He yelled as a beautiful blonde girl ran into his arms. A blonde male followed behind her and hit his fist against Emmett's.

"Rose, this is my lil sis, Bella." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Rosalie said, kissing my cheek. "I have heard so much about you." The male, who I assume was Jasper, cleared his throat. "Oh calm down Jasper. That's my twin, Jasper."

"Pleasure to meet you." He said politely, shaking my hand.

"Likewise."

"JASPERRR!" I heard a familiar voice from across campus. Alice. And behind her was Edward, walking rather than running like his crazed twin sister. Like a speed of light, Alice was in Jasper's arms, kissing him. I turned away, feeling like I was intruding on their moment.

"Jasper, I missed you so much!" Alice squealed, hugging him around his waist. "Rose!" She gasped.

"Alice!" Rosalie said, hugging the pixie. Edward was staring at me; I blushed and turned to Emmett, who was looking at Edward through narrowed eyes.

"Look any longer, Cullen." Emmett said. "And I will gouge your eyes with a spoon." Edward looked at Emmett in shock but looked away.

"Emmett!" Rose said, slapping his arm. "That's my best friend's brother! And my brother's best friend!" Emmett stopped glaring at Edward, who was now talking with Jasper.

"Sorry, babe." Emmett said to Rose before kissing her. Again, I turned away to see Alice staring at me now. What is it with the Cullens and staring!

"Yes, Alice?" I asked, sarcasm saturating my voice.

"Nothing, Bella." She said. "What room are you in?"

I turned to Emmett; he was still holding the forms and was now talking to Jasper.

"Emmett, what room am I in?" I asked. He sifted through the papers.

"Uh, you're in…" He dragged it out while continuing to look. "Building two, room one seventy three." I looked at Alice; she was jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"That's my room! Roomies!" And then the pixie tackled me to the floor.

"Hey, Ali." Rose said. "You guys wanna stay in my dorm?"

Alice looked at me, smiling hugely. I shrugged. "Yeah, cool." I mumbled.

"Thank you, Rose!" Alice said, jumping up and down.

"One catch though." Rosalie said, biting her lip. "There's only one free bedroom." Alice looked at me with her eyes wide.

"I thought all the dorms had three bedrooms?" Edward asked. Hearing his voice for the first time made my head spin. It was so velvety, and delicious. _Bella Swan! You dirty girl, stop it!_ I mentally scolded myself.

"Uh, yeah." Rosalie started, pulling me out of my mental argument. "My roommate moves out in two weeks, you two girls wouldn't mind sharing a bed, would you?" Alice squealed in excitement and jumped on me.

"Please Bella! Stay with me!" She had hugged me tighter with every word.

"Sure." I managed to breathe. "Let's do this."


	3. Stupid Sexy Cullen

One week into college

After arranging all our stuff to be sent to Rose's, we moved in what we could. I sat on mine and Alice's make-shift bed. Alice danced in and sat down beside me with a tub of mint choc chip ice-cream, my favourite. She handed me a spoon and we ate in silence.

"So, Pixie Stick." I finally said turning to Alice-who was now glaring at me. "Oh shoosh. How long have you and Jasper, you know, been at it?"

Alice thought for a little bit. "About a year now." She took in my shocked expression. "The Hales and we Cullens have been friends since we were in diapers and Jasper and I just kind of, happened." I looked at her while she thought about Jasper. So much love and adoration. Rosalie came in and layed her head in my lap, she opened her mouth and looked at me. I dug out a spoonful of ice-cream and placed it in her mouth.

"Well," a velvet voice said from the doorway. "That was kinda hot." I stared at Edward, and glowered. Stupid pig. Come in here thinking he owns the place.

"Bella," He breathed my name, or I think he did. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I stared at Alice and she just shrugged.

"Well, what good are you then!?" I said as I got up.

We walked out into the hall and Edward leaned against the wall, his arms across his chest and his right leg resting against the wall. He looked so sexy… _Bella! What has gotten into you? Do you want me to choke you in your sleep?_ No ma'am. _Then stop!_ Yes ma'am. I mentally saluted.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"Mhm, so what do you want Edward?"

"I was thinking we could go out sometime?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Bella going out with the infamous Edward?" I snorted. He smiled.

"Edward, you know 'infamous' means being 'famous' for something bad right?" I put my fingers into quotation marks when I said 'famous'

"That I do, and I will take it all in my stride, Isabella." He said with a smug smile.

"Well, no. I won't go out with you." I smiled just as smugly. He leaned down and his lip grazed my earlobe, he breathed in and then sighed.

"Your loss then, sweet cheeks." And then he turned and walked out of my dorm. Stupid Edward Cullen, who does he think he is besides some unstoppable force of nature weaselling his way into my every thought? Stupid sexy Cullen. _Isabella Marie Swan, I swear to God I will punch you in the face._

Emmett bounded in after Edward left and looked at me, one eyebrow raised.

"What was he doing here?" He asked, irritated at Edward.

"Nothing, he just wanted to see if I would go out with him." Oops, big mistake.

"Huh." Emmett said, hands on his hips. "Gimme a minute there, Olive."

He turned on his heel and I could hear his elephant foot steps down the hallway. "CULLEN!" and then I heard a _thud_. Uhh, fuck.

Edward POV

I can't explain it. I loved women, I loved being the player. But when I saw Bella Swan, my whole world shifted and stopped. She was beautiful. My heart skipped a beat when she looked at me with those entrancing chocolate brown eyes. My breath caught in my throat and I was lost for words. I was sweating under her penetrating gaze, I felt so under her. I think it was love at first sight. _What? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I'm pretty sure you're bullshitting yourself._ Of course. It was _lust_ at first sight. Lust. I've been in lust before and I didn't feel half the things I'm feeling now. Bella Swan was my love… Scratch that. Lust. And I _will_ get her.

My phone beeped, I looked at the I.D. Jasper sent me a text.

_Dude, hot chicks EVERYWHERE! Potential lay-by and refundable items for you here bro. Jaz._

Ahh, Jasper Hale. My best friend for eternity; looks out for me this kid does. That's why I keep him around.

**Jasper Hale, you are a legend my friend. L E G E N D. Where is this place? I'm desperate for some hoochie ;). Ed**

I waited for the text back. Yes, yes. I was just declaring my love. Lust for Isabella Swan but she will have to wait, I'm in the need for some slut who doesn't have any self respect. I like it that way.

Vibration sensation in my left pocket.

_The café near the dean's office. Fucking hoochie galore here bro. I need to close my eyes for a second. Jaz._

Funny kid, but if he hurts my sister, I will hogtie him and I will roast him on a spit. Not kidding.

**Do not look or I will hunt you down and kill you. Ha, be there soon bro. Ed**

I ran, I mean literally ran to the café Jasper was talking about. Walking through the doors was like a kid coming down the stairs on Christmas morning while everyone was still asleep. Looks like Christmas has come early for Edward Cullen. I smiled smugly to myself. I spotted Jasper and... To my utter disappointment, Emmett Swan. I sat down with them while looking at my options. Emmett's glare was boring into the side of my head; I turned toward him and expected him to look away. Nope, this kid wasn't giving up. I raised an eyebrow at him and he just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"You know what Cullen?" Emmett said. I looked at him and leaned back into my seat.

"What's on your mind there, Swan?" I said, having a smart ass tone in my voice.

"If you even think about touching my sister, I will search high and low for you and when I find you, you better pray to God to let you live through what I will do to you." He said, still glaring at me. "We clear?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Crystal clear. Why hate, Emmett?"

He opened and closed his mouth. Pussy.

"I can't believe you like this guy." He was talking to Jasper. Jasper shrugged.

"I knew him before this stage of his life." Good work Jasper.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay." I said, getting up. "I'm gonna jet."

"Alright. Later bro." Jasper said, hitting his fist against mine. I offered my fist to Emmett and he bumped his against mine, with more force than necessary I might add.

Walking to Alice's dorm I saw so many eye candies it's not even funny. Finally reaching her dorm, I walked straight in, not bothering to knock. I found her and Bella's room easily. I leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over my chest. Bella fed a spoonful of ice-cream to Rosalie who had her head in Bella's lap. .God that was hot, only because it was Bella, would have been better if they were both naked.

"Well," I finally said after I composed myself from my little fantasy. "That was kinda hot." Bella's head shot up and glowered at me.

"Bella," I breathed her name, I hope she didn't notice. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she stared at Alice and she just shrugged.

"Well, what good are you then!?" I heard her say as she got up.

We walked out into the hall and I leaned against the wall, my arms across my chest and my right leg resting against the wall. She looked kind of out of it.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked waving my hand in front of her eyes.

"Mhm, so what do you want Edward?"

"I was thinking we could go out sometime?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. Why the hell was I so nervous around her?

"Bella going out with the infamous Edward?" She snorted. I smiled.

"Edward, you know 'infamous' means being 'famous' for something bad right?" She put her fingers into quotation marks when she said 'famous'

"That I do, and I will take it all in my stride, Isabella." I said with a smug smile.

"Well, no. I won't go out with you." She smiled just as smugly. I leaned down and my lip grazed my earlobe, I breathed in and then sighed, that will drive her insane and I will be in her every thought after this.

"Your loss then, sweet cheeks." And then I turned and walked out of her dorm.

On my way out of the girls' dorm, Emmett and I crossed paths, I smiled and he just glared. I walked slowly down the hall letting my mind wander to Bella. Mmm, Bella; bet she would be great in the… _Thud, thud, thud. _Huh? What the heck? I turned around to see Emmett bounding toward me.

"CULLEN!" He yelled through clenched teeth. He stopped in front of me and his fist drew behind him and snapped forward hitting me in the jaw. Everything went black.

Emmett POV

I was pissed, Cullen asking my little sister out. Not on my watch. I spotted Edward walking down the hall and I yelled his name. I let my fist snap forward, connecting it with his jaw. He fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Game over, Cullen." I said to him, standing over his body. His leg twitched and then went limp. I nudged his side with the toe of my sneaker.

"Edward?" I asked. No answer. "Cullen," I said a little louder. He didn't reply. _Emmett you big oaf, you killed him!_ No I didn't, just chill a sec. He twitched again.

"Emmett!" Bella cried, running over to me. "What have you done?"

"I… I … Did I kill him?" I stammered. Bella looked up at me with frantic eyes. Then Alice came running out, I was in trouble.

"Emmett, did you kill him?" Alice was beside Bella, crouching next to Edward.

"I... I… I'm so sorry." Suddenly, sobs started to escape me. Rosalie and Jasper were standing beside me; both had one hand on each of my shoulders. A low groan escaped Edward.

"Edward." Bella said in a calm voice. "Are you okay?" I walked around to Cullen's left and crouched down.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I said. "I didn't mean for that much force."

Edward opened his eyes and smiled. He looked at Bella and sighed her name; she put her hand on his cheek. He reached up and kept it there. Then he looked at me, and smirked. Uh oh.

"I owe you a hit, Swan." He said. "When you least expect it." Oh shit.

Bella POV

Edward was laying on mine and Alice's bed holding an ice pack to his nose in his left hand and texting with his right. Un-fucking-believable.

"What are you doing, exactly?" I asked, my arms across my chest and my right foot tapping on the carpet. His head shot up and he flipped his cell shut and placed it next to him.

"I was texting, thank you." He said, with a beautiful crooked smile. My heart skipped a beat and my stomach was suddenly full with butterflies. What was wrong with me? _You're in love, Bella._ Impossible! I scolded myself for thinking such things.

I scowled at the bronze-haired God on my bed and walked out of the room. I bumped into Jasper's left shoulder which caused me to spin me around to face the wall on my left and hit my head on it. I fell to the floor like a sack of shit.

"Fuck!" I screamed in pain. My head was killing me.

"Oh my God." Jasper said, sitting next to me with his hands on my shoulders. "Bella, I am so sorry. Can I help? How can I help?" I shook my head dismissively.

"Its fine, Jasper." I said, with a weak smile. "I do have Emmett Swan for a brother you know"

"Bella!?" I heard Edward's voice before I saw him. The nerve of that kid.

"I'm okay, Edward!" I said to him as he tried to help me up. I suddenly felt the ground from under me disappear. I looked at the person who picked me up. Emmett.

"Keep your hands off of her, Cullen." He said his eyes as cold as ice and his voice even colder. It made me shiver and I gulped rather loudly. Edward looked at me with-what I thought were- pained eyes and he walked back into my room.

"I'm fine, Emmy." I said, patting my brother's huge shoulder. "I wanna lay down for a bit." Emmett looked down at me and into my room and then when he was satisfied that Edward would stay put he carried me into Rosalie's room.

"See ya later, Bells." He said as he kissed my forehead and left the room. I snuggled under the sheets and let my eyes slide close. And in the split second, I was with Edward Cullen…


	4. Blood & Tequila

**Chapter 4**

Alice POV

I saw the way Edward and Bella looked at each other; it was totally obvious that they loved each other. I knew Bella had broken her nose when she fell for Edward. I sighed in frustration.

"What's on your mind, Ali cat?" Rosalie asked from beside me.

"Oh… Uh..." I stammered. "I was just thinking about..." I looked around the lounge room to see if anyone was around, anyone meaning Bella or Edward.

"I was thinking about how cute Eddie and Bel would be together."

Rosalie gasped and clapped her hands together.

"I know right!" She smiled _that_ smile. The smile that meant she was thinking of a fantastic plan.

"We need a plan, Rose." I sighed again in frustration. Must they both be so _stubborn_! "Can't they see that Edward is her lion and Bella is his lamb!"

Rose nodded. "They are the complete opposites and yet they still find the best in each other." Rose was a real sucker for romance.

"Rose!" Jasper bounded down the stairs and sat in between us. "Can you take a look at my Ducati?" He looked frustrated. "It seems to be, to put it in simple terms, screwed"

"Yeah Jaz." Rosalie said, and then I swear I saw a light bulb go off in her head. "As long as you help Alice and I out…" Jasper looked between us with a puzzled expression on his face. "What is it?" He asked slowly. Then I started explaining to him the pickle we were in. He nodded in agreement, with the wickedest smirk on his face.

"Game on." He muttered.

Bella POV

I layed awake in Rose's bed. It felt like I had only just fallen asleep. I needed my iPod. Oh, dangit! It just _had_ to be in the room where Edward was. I walked into my room and I looked over at the bed, Edward was on his side, head on his left hand and he was reading a book. My book.

"Hey, Edward." I said, trying so hard to sound indifferent. "Is that one of mine?" I pointed to the book.

"Uh, yeah." He replied sheepishly. "Sorry, it was sitting on the floor and I hadn't read it in a while." My mouth formed a little 'o'.

"I'm just grabbing my iPod." I said, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. "Um, hey. I'm sorry for Emmett; he is a tad over protective." Edward smiled and shook his head dismissively.

"Don't worry, Bells." He said. "I'm like that with Alice." Oh, of course.

"Well, I'll see ya round Edward." I said, quickly grabbing my iPod and running into Rosalie's room. I sat cross-legged on her bed and put the ear phones in my ears. Scrolling through the 300-and something songs I found one I wanted to listen to.

_How many brothers fell victims to the streets,_

_Rest in peace young nigger. There's a heaven for a G._

_Be a lie if I told you that I never thought of death,_

_My nigger, we the last ones left. But life goes on…_

My eye lids slid shut for the second time. I put all my 2Pac songs on repeat. I fell asleep after a short period of time.

I was shaken awake by Emmett who had an amused expression on his face.

"Since when do you listen to 2Pac?" He asked when I took the ear phones out of my ears.

"My friend in Phoenix got me into him." I shrugged. "It helps me relax." Emmett just shook his head.

"Look, we're all going out tonight. Wanna come with?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." I remembered to ask him something. "Oh, Emmett. Can you please be nice to Edward? I mean, I know he's a jerk, but I'm a big girl. I know how to take care of myself." Emmett shook with silent laughter.  
"Yeah, sure Bells." He said walking out of the room. "See ya in a bit."

Alice bounced into the room and without a word, grabbed my wrist and dragged me toward the bathroom. Oh, crap! Going out also meant 'Bella Barbie' time. This is going to be a long night.

When Alice and Rosalie were done poking and prodding me, I looked in the mirror. I looked good. My fringe was in a braid; the hair on the top of my head was teased so you could see it over the braid. The back of my hair was curled. My make-up was subtle. Alice said I didn't need blush since I blush enough. I had on a black strapless dress that came to mid-thigh (much to my horror) and hugged all the right places. Alice handed me a pair of black heels. They were cute … I guess. They were satin and had a cute bow at the front. My earrings were big hoops and Alice leant me a long necklace with a nice, elegant little dragonfly at the end of it. I turned to Alice and Rose.

They both nodded in approval.

I walked down the stairs, no matter how good I looked; I had nothing on Alice and Rosalie. Alice had a v-neck black sequined dress on with black glitter heels. Her hair was spiked up in its usual 'do and had natural make-up. She looked beautiful. Rosalie had her wavy blonde hair straight, the front of it teased high with the sides pinned back. She wore a silver halter neck dress with silver shoes that had a single line of diamantes around the peep toe bit. She looed like a glamour.

I saw the three boys waiting down the bottom of the stairs. Jasper's eyes popped out of his head when he saw Alice, she jumped into his arms and to save myself from awkwardness; I looked at Emmett. He was looking at me with a look that was not at all impressed; at least I hope it was so I can change out of this embarrassing outfit.

"Looking good, Olive." He finally said. Gah! _Traitor!_ I wanted to scream at him.

"Thanks." I blushed; I looked up at Edward through my lashes. His eyes boggled out of his head and after a moment he shifted his weight from his left foot to his right one and cleared his throat.

"Well," He said. "Let's get this bitch on the road!" There was a lot of 'whoos!' and 'yeahs!' from us.

"Shotgun!" Rosalie chirped. "And Alice calls the other shotgun!" Alice high-fived Rosalie. We were going in Emmett's Jeep which had three seats up front and three in the back.

"Bags the window." Jasper quickly called. I was about to open my mouth to call the other window when Edward beat me to it.

"Fine," I muttered. "I'll sit middle." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"C'mon, Olive." Emmett said, nudging my shoulder playfully. "You're shorter than the other two so at least I can see over your head." I nodded, defeated. I climbed in before Jasper. I was squashed because both Edward and Jasper had their legs spread.

"Must you need that much leg space?" I complained. Edward rested his hand on my shoulder.

"You would understand if you had… uh…" He stammered.

"If you had family jewels." Jasper helped. They high-fived. God they make me want to gag.

"Attention please passengers, this is Captain Emmett Swan, we will be stopping at the first stop in about five minutes, so please take this time to relax and have a great time." We all burst into fits of giggles at this attempt to talk into a pretend PA system.

The night started off at a night club about an hour out from college and then we stopped at the liquor store for some drinks. Emmett and Edward went in because they looked older. They came out with about three bags full of grog! Then back to college it was. We all piled out of the Jeep and, in all Bella style, I tripped right into Edward, he caught me reflexively.

"Jeez, Bella." He whispered as he still held my waist. "Walk much?" I scowled at him as he chuckled. _Stupid sexy Cullen…_

Rosalie POV

As we walked into our dorm with the booze in hand I looked at Alice while she looked at me with the look only a mischievous pixie could have. I knew exactly what she was thinking. Mission: Get Bella & Edward drunk so they can finally get together. Impossible: I think not. I put the booze on the counter while Alice got out six shot glasses and six coasters.

"Bella?" I asked. I heard her go into her room.

"In here, Rose." Her voice was muffled behind the door. "I'm just changing." I waited against the wall opposite her bedroom. Edward came in and leant against her door, we stood there, having a staring competition. Tisk, tisk, tisk. Cullen knows not to mess with me. He knows I _always_ win.

Just as I saw his eyes watering, Bella opened up her door and Edward fell backward. I couldn't stop laughing; I looked again and saw that Bella was only wearing a long t-shirt with no pants and Edward's face was facing straight between her legs. She couldn't close the door fast enough. Edward's head was in the way so her door slammed into his head; that bought on another round of giggles. Could this night get any better?

Edward got up from the floor; his face looked like a tomato. I had to hold onto his shoulder for support.

"It's not _that_ funny Rosalie." He muttered.

"Oh," I said through chortles. "But it is."

Bella POV

Edward saw my underwear. _Edward Cullen saw my underwear!_ I blushed just thinking about it. How couldn't I have felt his weight on the door when I grabbed the handle? Oh my golly gosh. I shook my head to forget what happened.

"Forget it Bella." I said to myself. "Go out there-with pants- and forget it happened." And with that, I felt better. I put on my most comfy sweats and made my way to the lounge room. As soon as Rosalie saw me, she burst out laughing; holding her stomach with one hand and holding onto Alice for support. Edward just turned red in the face and stared at the floor. Everyone else looked confused. I shook my head again trying to dispel Rosalie's laughter.

"Let's get our drink on." I said clapping my hand then rubbing them together.

After my eighth tequila shot, I could see two Alices. Edward was just as gone as me.

"I game!" Alice said, "I mean, I have a game." We looked at the pixie with the shot glass in her hand. "Truth or dare. If you choose dare it has to stay inside the building, if you choose truth and decide not to answer the question, you drink."

"I'm down." Jasper said. I nodded and Edward hiccupped a yes. Emmett and Rosalie raised their glasses.

"Okay, Bella." Alice said; she didn't even give me the choice. "What do you think of Edward?"

"Hmm?" I realised she was talking to me. "Oh right, Edward. Um, he's cool." Emmett laughed at my face, obviously it had gone tomato red.

"Edward." Jasper said. "Truth or dare."

"Dare." Edward looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"I dare you to kiss Bella." Jasper said, leaning back as if ready for a movie. Edward shrugged, grabbed me and crushed his lips to mine. At first I resisted and then I couldn't take anymore. I had to have him. In that instant, I realised I _wanted_ him, I _needed_ him. I was in love with Edward Cullen. He opened his eyes the same time I did. He smiled his crooked smile and let go. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and took a shot. That last action was below the belt.

"Hey, Edward." I said and he turned toward me. I balled my hand into a fist and let it snap forward into his mouth, his head snapped back and when he came back into his original position he spat blood into the shot glass.

"Screw you, Bella." He said as he got up and left the dorm. I have no idea what the hell I was thinking.

"What the fuck, Bella?" Alice and Emmett said at the same time.

"I… I don't know." I stammered. I got up and walked out of the dorm, leaving my friends in the lounge room confused. I walked back in and took the tequila and two shot glasses and walked back out without a word. Thank the lord that the boy's dorm in right next door. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Edward POV

What. Just. Happened? I had the best kiss of my life and then the girl of my dreams punched me in the mouth. The girl has a good hit, almost as good as her brothers. I walked into my dorm and took my blooded shirt off, I had used it to wipe my mouth as I walked out of next door. I heard a knock on the door. I really was not in the mood for a visitor right now. I opened it and there I saw the angel that had hit me, with the tequila bottle and our shot glasses in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Edward." She said blushing. I grazed my knuckles against her hot cheek.

"Forget it, Bella." I said. "Let's drink!" I pulled her into my dorm by the waist and shut the door. She sat on the couch, moving my blood stained shirt with a wrinkled nose. She looked so damn cute when she did that.

After a couple more shots, I couldn't see straight and the walls were spinning out of control. Bella was pouring us another shot.

"One, two, three." She counted and took her shot.

"Isabella." I said, she turned to me. "I love you so much." My words were slurred.

"Ed-Edward." She stammered. "No, no. You don't love me. You love the idea of me, you know me being in the same race of your previous female… friends." Rage clouded my sight and I was suddenly sober from the sudden change of emotion.

"What?" I screamed at her. "Do you really think I would put you in the same category as those… sluts!" Bella blinked and sat on the couch dumbfounded.

"That's not what I meant Edward." She said as she slowly got off the couch. "No, it is _exactly_ what I meant. You know what Cullen? If ignorance really is bliss, then you would be the happiest _fucking_ person alive!" She screamed into my face. I got off the fold out chair I was sitting on and walked to the back of it.

"You know what, Bella?" I sneered. "I was happy before you came and complicated things for me."

"What are you talking about Edward?" She screamed at me.

"You just had to come to the same college as me and ruin the reputation I had going."

"Oh, that was so calculating of me to turn up at the same college as you. Yes, Edward. It was my intention all along to just turn up and bam, your reputation is ruined. I don't even know what I have done!"

"You have driven me insane, Bella. I love you more than anything but right now I want you to leave." I was calming down a bit.

"I don't love you, Edward." She said, crossing her arms. "And I probably _never_ will."

My grip on the back of the chair tightened and I threw it across the room.

"Leave, Isabella." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Gladly, and you know what?" She said as she walked to the door. "I don't regret punching you." And with those words hanging in the air, she left.


	5. Typical Emmett

Emmett POV

After Bella had left, Jasper, Rose, Alice and I were sitting in complete silence, all with the same confused expression on our faces.

"We do have more booze right?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence. I knew there was I reason I liked the kid. I got up and grabbed the rest of the booze from the kitchen bench. I handed a bottle of raspberry cruisers to the girls and Jasper and I had a glass of bourbon each.

I was just about to strike up a conversation when we heard Edward's voice being raised. Bella was in that room and if he was yelling at her, I swear to God he _will_ need a wheelchair. Then Bella's voice came through the wall, I grabbed Rose by the hand and led her out into the hallway beside my dorm room door. Alice and Jasper walked out behind us. We only caught the end of the argument and then something made a loud crash.

"Leave, Isabella." I heard Edward say. That was our cue to scramble back into the girl's dorm. We all sat in our original positions and Bella walked through the door, her eyes threatening to spill over with tears.

"Bella?" I said getting up and hugging her. "Bella, its okay. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now Emmett." She said. I looked at Alice and Rose and they nodded.

"Come on Bells," Alice said, taking my little sister from my grip. "We can talk about this." Rose gave me a peck on the lips indicating that Jasper and I should leave.

"Bye, Alice." I called to her.

"See ya, Emmett." She replied still hugging Bella.

"Bye, Ali." Jasper said from beside me. "I love you." As soon as those words left Jasper's mouth Bella started sobbing.  
Whatever Cullen did, he is going to pay…

* * * * * *

"Cullen." I said as I waited outside his bedroom door. "We need to talk."

Jasper was standing next to me looking worried.

"What is it, Swan?" Edward's voice was muffled by the door.

"Just… just let me in, Cullen." I said sternly. I heard a sigh and the door opened. I walked into Edward's room and sat down on his bed.

"Why was Bella crying, Edward?" I tried to keep my voice levelled. His shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily.

"I confessed." He said, looking at the ground.

"Confessed what?" Jasper asked from the doorway.

"That I loved her." Edward's voice was barely audible.

"What?" I asked, just to make sure that's what he said.

"I confessed to her that I love her…" Jasper and I looked at each other; both out faces mirrored each others in shock.

"Did you just say…?" I let my voice drift off.

"Yes, Emmett." Edward said, looking me straight in the eye. I've never seen the look on his face before. He was torn. "I am in fucking love with Bella Swan. And she doesn't want me because I'm a promiscuous prick who can't keep it in his pants!" He was pacing the room now, he was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"This is fucking nuts…" Was all Jasper could say.

Bella POV

I confessed everything to Rosalie and Alice. They sat on either side of me, both holding a hand each looking dumbfounded.

"So…" Alice said breaking the silence. "He said he _loved_ you?"

I nodded, new tears forming in my eyes. How could I tell them that I love him too? Alice squeezed my hand and kissed the top of my head. Mandy, our soon-to-be ex roommate walked into mine and Alice's bedroom.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys." She apologised from the doorway. "But I… Uhh… I'm leaving. Thank you for being the best roommate Rose and it was good to meet you guys." We got up and hugged Mandy goodbye and she left.

"I'll move my stuff out, Ali." I said, walking out of the room.

"No, Bella." Alice grabbed my wrist. "Do it later." And then she pulled me in for another hug which brought on another round of sobs.


	6. Caffeine & Fighting

Bella POV

The sun woke me up streaming though my dorm window; I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked around the room and realised I was still in Alice's room. I collapsed back onto the bed and covered my eyes with my arm; I swear I had too much to drink last night. I vaguely started to remember the events that took place.

_Club._

_Dancing._

_Drinking._

_Truth or Dare._

_Edward._

_Kissing._

_Blood._

_Tequila._

_Love._

_Crying._

_Alice._

_Rosalie._

_Black-out._

Oh my fucking God! Edward. Edward said he loved me. Did that really happen? I need coffee. Pronto. I looked at the pink alarm clock on the bedside table. 7:08 am. I tip toed out to the living room, on my way seeing Jasper and Emmett passed out on the lounge, spooning. So gay. They must have come back after I fell asleep. I pulled out my cell and took a photo. Hey? I need evidence of their ever-growing love affair. This will come in handy for future blackmail.

I decided to jog to the café west of campus. I went back to Alice's room and borrowed a tank top and shorts. She won't mind. I pulled on my runners and jogged out the building. The chill of the crisp morning air hit me like a truck, but it felt so good. I pulled the chilly air into my lungs and breathed out slowly, I started running down the path. Almost there, I started to actually look at the scenery. The trees with dew on the leaves and the grass white with ice made by the frosty night. Dartmouth was actually beautiful in the morning. I slowed my pace to a brisk walk as I approached the café. Pulling the door open I could smell the caffeine, it woke me up a whole lot more.

Edward POV

I was awake way before I wanted to be. I was lying in bed, contemplating whether to start the day with a coffee or try to force myself to fall asleep again. While arguing internally my thoughts took a turn to last night. I couldn't get Bella out of every thought. I decided it was time to get up and try to distract myself with breakfast. I walked into the kitchen to get the cereal. I walked through the lounge room and saw the hole in the wall from the chair. My shoulders slumped and I sighed as I hung my head.

"You fag." I whispered to myself. I composed myself after a moment of self loathing and stared out the window. I recognised the jogger below immediately. Bella. I walked to the window and leaned my head against the glass. I watched her retreating figure and I knew exactly where she was going. The little café west of campus. I _needed_ to be where she was. I _needed_ to apologise. I _needed_ to be in her presence. I _needed _her. I put on my sneakers and ran out of my building. I needed to catch up to her.

Bella POV

I walked up to the counter when a young guy served me. He was very tanned, muscely with short hair. He was quite tasty to look at.

"Half-strength cappuccino, please." I said.

"Certainly." He smiled. "Excuse me for asking, but you're not Emmett's sister are you?" I nodded.

"I'm Jacob. We're on the same football team." He offered his hand over the register. I shook it. Very warm.

"Bella." I said.

The bell sounded at the door signalling someone had just walked in I turned my head toward the door and saw the last person I wanted to talk to. Edward Cullen. His eyes popped out of his head and anger took over his features. I looked back at my hand, realising I was still holding Jacob's. I let go quickly. I looked at the ground; I could feel myself blushing.

"What's up?" questioned Jacob.  
"Oh, nothing, just some one I didn't really wanna see right now" I informed him.

"Fair enough, I'll go make your cappuccino" he said while grinning a childlike smirk. He was a very handsome boy. But that was it he was more close to boyish than manly. He couldn't be anything over 17.

After a few seconds of thinking this I knew I had to eventually turn around and face the music. I had to talk to him. Hmph. As I turned he was already standing behind me, startled by his closeness I jumped back and fell over a bar stool. Myself and the bar stool both fell toward the ground, but just before I had actually hit the floor Edward had me in his arms.

"Thanks" I said, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, burning. How embarrassing.

"You're lucky I'm around when you have these sudden dizzy spells, or maybe, am I the one causing them?" He said with self-assurance.

"I'm not talking to you at the moment" I informed him honestly.

"Doesn't look that way" He smiled that crooked smile that made me weak.

Ugh he is so frustrating. I frowned and turned so that my back was facing him. Fine if he wanted to play childish games; he didn't know what he was up against.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry about last night" He sounded genuine.

I wasn't giving in that easily.

"Oh really, what for, blaming me for coming here and 'ruining' your 'reputation' or for throwing a chair at me!" Ha take that mofucker.

"I did not throw a chair at you!" He almost yelled it.

"But you _did_ throw one, and it _was _in the same vicinity as me" I said smugly.

"Bella I wouldn't hurt you, ever, I was just angry, if anything you hurt me, I'll tell you now you have a good swing on you, I wouldn't wanna meet up with you in a dark ally"

Grrr, he was so… GAY! We hadn't noticed but as Edward was being his stupid Cullen self Jacob was waiting patiently to hand me my beverage. I looked at him apologetically and he handed me my drink.

"Have a good day Bella. Nice meeting you. Catch up soon yeah?" He asked, hopeful.

"I'll call you later Jake" I said hoping he wouldn't take me too literally.

"But Bella you don-" I glared at him as if to say 'shut up bitch, I _will_ kill you'. He caught on quick enough and played along.

"Oh, yeah. Talk to ya then Bells." He winked at me. Nice touch there Jacob; Edward was staring at Jacob through narrowed eyes and his lips were set in a hard line. I looked at his hands which were balled into fists and shaking. Ha. Suck on that motherfucker.

"Bella I -" I held up my hand and cut him off. I had to get out of there before he drowned me in his gorgeous emerald eyes.

"I don't want to hear it Edward" I said as cold heartedly as I could and stormed out of the café. I felt guilty as soon as I was out the door for being such a bitch but I couldn't let him win. I couldn't let myself become a slave to his dazzling ways.

I was in my dorm before I knew what was happening. I walked through the door and slammed it with a little more force than I intended. Jasper sat upright like someone kicked him where it hurts.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled and looked around dazed.

"Sorry, Jaz." I said as I walked past him and placed my coffee on the bench. I sighed aggravated.

"What's up Bells?" Jasper asked walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing, Jasper." I replied a little too bitchy. "I don't feel like talking about it right now." I could feel the lump in my throat and the angry tears spilling down my cheeks; I started sobbing pathetically and Jasper hugged me. I left tear stains on his shirt.

"Sorry, Jasper." I said while wiping my eyes. "I'm not usually like this."

Jasper just hugged me tighter like a brother does.

"S'okay Bells." He answered as he rested his cheek on my head. "I'm used to this kind of shit." I smiled into his chest at his way with words.

"Thanks, Jaz." I said, hugging him back. "But I'm just being stupid."

He chuckled and still hugged me like I was his little sister.

I heard the door being opened and a gasp. My head shot up and I immediately pulled away from Jasper, Edward was standing at the door; his mouth hanging to his knees. His face twisted into what I can describe as rage- maybe even beyond that.

"What the fuck Jasper!?" He yelled. "I thought we were like fucking brothers! But I guess I was wrong. And what about Alice huh? She's my fucking sister, Jasper! I don't care that you have my whole world in your arms right now but _hurting my sister_!? You are beyond pathetic!"

Edward was walking toward us and I felt Jasper tense next to me.

"Edward, its not like that." I said to him, he turned toward me and sneered.

"Don't you fucking start, you slut!" I was shocked. Beyond shocked, I was fucking enraged.

"He was only picking up the pieces that you left, you arrogant prick!" I stormed toward him, my whole frame shaking.

"What pieces Bella?" He yelled back. "More like you left me in fucking pieces back at that stupid café with the smartass bastard behind the counter smiling at me while I stood there torn and broken, Bella." He was still yelling at me.

"Hey, bro." Jasper stood between us. Gah, Jasper you fuckface. Do you not see your making this matter worse. "Don't yell at her."

"Fuck you Jasper!" Edward pushed him as he said it, causing Jasper to fall back into me. I fell and slammed my head against the counter.

"Fuck off, Edward." I saw Jasper push Edward back. I felt the familiar oozing blood dripping onto the floor. I ran my hand through my mattered hair. Yep, and I'm bleeding; I lurched to my feet and leant against the counter.

"Bella!" Edward cried. "Jasper, I hope you're fucking happy. The girl is bleeding!"

"Me!?" "Jasper!" Jasper and I said synchronised. That left me so fucking confused.

"This is your fault, Cullen!" Jasper yelled and launched himself toward Edward. I heard the sickening crack of someone's –Edward's I presume- nose being broken.

I walked toward them with unsteady feet; attempting to put myself between them.

"Edward." I said when I successfully broke them apart. He was breathing heavily as he looked down at me. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him hard on the lips which took him off guard. He pushed me away so hard that I staggered back and fell on my ass.

"What the fuck Bella!" He yelled at me and turned toward the door. Emmett stood at the door, his arms folded across his chest and stared daggers at Edward. Where the fuck did he come from?

"Outside, Cullen." Emmett said, trying to keep his voice levelled. "So help me God that I don't strangle you in front of my baby sister." Edward looked at me and I gave him the finger.

"Fuck you Edward Cullen." I yelled as he followed Emmett out the dorm.


	7. Stupid Gayward

Emmett POV

I woke up to the sound of Bella and Edward fighting… Again. I opened my eyes a little bit trying to be inconspicuous about it. I saw Bella leaning against the counter with blood on her hand. I watched as she started yelling at Edward and walking toward him, that's when I saw the back of her head, it was bleeding. My eyes were wide with shock now. It all happened so quick. Jasper launched at Edward, broke his nose –tell you the truth, I didn't think little Jasper Hale had it in him- then Bella broke it up, kissed Edward and he pushed her to the ground. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the fucking phone! I stood between Edward and the door.

"Outside Cullen." I said, trying with every cell in my body to keep calm and not snapping the fucker's neck. "So help me God that I don't strangle you in front of my baby sister." I turned on my heel and walked out the door.

I waited outside for Edward. He walked out with his head hanging; looking irritated.

"What the fuck are you playing at, Gayward?" I chuckled at myself a little bit. Gayward. Genius.

"Gayward?" He repeated and snorted.

"You're so lucky I don't end your pathetic life right now." I said, no longer trying to level my voice. "But right now, my little sister is in there, hurt because of you."

Edward rolled his eyes and shifted his weight from his right foot to his left. Mental note: he looked like the biggest fag right now.

"I didn't mean it, Emmett." Edward said, still looking at the floor. "Honestly."

"We'll talk about this later, Edward." I said. "Now fuck off out of my sight before I change my mind and snap your neck." I smiled and walked back into the dorm, fucking fuckmunch. Bella was sitting on the couch sobbing; I walked over to her and cuddled her.

"Are you okay, Bells?" I whispered. I felt her nod against my shoulder. I rubbed her back in comfort. Jasper walked over to Bella and crouched down in front of her.

"Bella. I am so sorry…" His voice trailed off and cracked. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt and I… I am so sorry…" I watched as Jasper's eyes filled with tears and streamed down his face.

"S'okay, Jasper." Bella said as she pulled away from me and rested her hand on his head. "I'm okay, no need to be sorry. It was just very unfortunate of us to be caught in such a compromising position." I looked at Bella with my eyebrow cocked. They hadn't told me the story; Bella read my expression and proceeded to tell me how her and Jasper were caught hugging by Edward because she had a fight with him in the café. Dayum. This shit is fucked.


	8. Coffee Leads To A Date

**Okay, so I know I don't have A/N's in my other chapter, only because, to be quite honest, I was in a rush and yeah. So, Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight. I just own the books and this story here (: … Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

Bella POV

I woke up to Alice shaking me softly. My eyes slowly opened and I looked straight into her gorgeous green ones.

"Bella." She whispered. "I want you to know that I know there is nothing going on between you and Jasper. He loves me and I love him and I know he will be forever faithful to me and you are my best friend and I know you won't hurt me like that."

I felt the tears trailing down my face and I got up and hugged Alice tightly. "I love you Al." I whispered into her hair.

"Love you too, Bells." She whispered back. "Let's go get some coffee?"

"Sure." I said. Alice waited for me to get dressed. I got dressed under Alice's stare; I think she may be concerned for my welfare. That girl knows everything.

"Ready?" I asked as I pulled on my winter jacket. Alice responded by linking her arm through mine.

"To the coffee shop!" Alice chirped as she extended her arm in the air all Buzz Lightyear style.

* * * * *

As we walked in I noticed that the young boy who served me was working again. What was his name again? I tried to think as we walked up to him.

"Bella! He said enthusiastically, I looked up at him and smiled. He looked at Alice and grinned. "Hey Alice."

"Hey, Jake." Alice replied a smile on her face too. Jacob! That was his name. Alice ordered the coffee.

"Hey, Bella." Jacob called me back to the counter. "You didn't call."

"I only spoke to you yesterday, Jacob."

"Yeah, but you still could have called." Jacob looked upset.

"Look, Jacob." I shifted my weight from my right foot to my left. "It was… a very, uh, hectic night last night. I didn't have time to call. Sorry" I looked down at my feet and I could hear Jacob sigh.

"S'okay, Bells." He said. "Did you want to go out tonight?" He was nervous, I could tell.

"Sure, Jake." I said, I liked the kid. "Call me on Emmett's cell, okay?"

"Okay, Bella." He handed me the coffees. "See you tonight. Bye Alice."

Alice waved and we walked out of the coffee shop.

"So, what did Jacob ask you?" Alice said, looking at me expectantly.

"Don't act like you don't know, Alice." I rolled my eyes.

"Can I help you get ready?" Alice asked. I shrugged and Alice squealed in excitement. Holy fuck, this was going to be a long night.

**So there it is, chapter eight. I know its short and I'm sorry but I had writer's block for the first time in my whole life.. It sucks so hard. So, review and an update will be up, possibly this afternoon, if not, within the next week. **

**Love BrookePattinson xo**


	9. Mud Pies, Moonwalks & Declarations

**Chapter 9**

**Okay, so without further ado, here is chapter 9. And for the record, the lifestyle I have chosen to take on that is Twilight, Stephenie Meyer owns. But I own this story (:**

I was ready for my date with Jacob. Emmett was confused when he got a call from Jacob.

"Jacob wants to speak to you." Emmett had said handing me the phone with a weird look on his face. I took the phone from him and heard Jake's husky voice. Let me tell you, it sounded delish. _Not as delish as a certain someone, right Bella?_ Shhh.

Jacob was to pick me up at seven thirty and he wanted me to dress casual. Alice had a field day with me, dressing me in blue skinny jeans and a purple sequined top with matching pumps. So Alice.

* * * * *

Jacob picked me up at exactly seven thirty. He looked me up and down and smiled.

"Looking good there, Bells." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You scrub well, Jacob." I teased. "Nice ride." We got into the car.

"Yeah," Jacob said as he started the car. "My dad was fixing it up for me when I was little but when he had the car accident," he looked at me and smiled. "You can't fix a car when you're stuck in a wheelchair. Anyway, he left it and told me if I made a hobby of it and fixed it up, he would pay for my tutoring in college." Jacob smiled triumphantly.

"Wow, I'm sorry bout your dad, Jake." I sympathised for him. "My dad had a friend who was in a car accident; he ended up in a wheelchair too."

"Wouldn't it be funny if they knew each other?" Jacob laughed. I giggled.

"I doubt it. Unless your dad lived in Forks, Washington, then sure."

Jacob's laughter stopped suddenly. I looked at him confused.

"I lived in La Push," Jacob answered, looking at me with wide eyes, the car jerked to a stop. "Its a few miles out from Forks. But Bells, I thought you lived in Phoenix?"

"I do, I mean I did."

"But you said your dad lived in Forks?"

"Yes, my dad did, I didn't. I lived with my mom in Arizona. Charlie is chief of police."

Jacob gasped and hit his head on the steering wheel.

"What's wrong, Jake?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder. Is this kid okay, or what?

"Charlie Swan. Emmett and Bella Swan. Why didn't I make the connection before?" He muttered to himself. "Bella, it's me Jacob Black." I gasped in shock. I made mud pies with this guy when we were little.

"Jake!" I hugged him; it felt weird that I was going on a date with someone I had considered a brother once.

"Whoa. Okay this is weird." Jake said. "Let's not go to a restaurant, if I remember Miss. Swan you used to love dipping your French fries in McDonald's sundaes?"

"Yes!" I gasped when he recalled this, and to think I forgot his name this morning.

"To McDonald's?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"To McDonald's" I said, imitating Alice's Buzz Lightyear pose from this morning.

* * * * *

The car ride was spent reminiscing over the good old days. I can't believe I didn't recognise him! Stupid Bella! We stopped at McDonald's and Jacob helped me out of the Rabbit. I felt a little over dressed for the place. We waited in line and joked about the time Emmett got caught looking up porn by Charlie when he was fourteen. The look on his face was priceless. It was our turn to order.

"Two large chocolate sundaes and two large fries please." Jacob said and the girl looked at him weirdly.

"Sure…" She said. "$6.75."

"Bells. As your little-big brother I refuse to let you pay" He said as he handed over a ten dollar bill. We got our food and found a booth by the window and had an eating competition.

"You'll never win, Olive." He said. Ugh, he remembered my nickname.

"We'll see there, Mr. Black." I retorted.

"One." Jacob counted.

"Two." I followed.

"Three." We said at the same time and scoffed down the sundae dipped fries.

I ended up winning by only one chip and Jacob's mouth was still full when I showed him I had nothing left in my mouth or in my fries container.

"You win then, Olive." Jacob said after he swallowed his last mouthful. I got up and did my victory dance. I moonwalked right into someone. I looked up into familiar green eyes.

"Sorry, Edward." I turned around to go back to Jacob.

"Bella." Edward caught me around the waist. "Please, wait." I turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really am. I should have known there was nothing going on between you and Jasper. I know that the knucklehead would never hurt Alice or me for that matter." His face was torn and a tear escaped his eyes. Without thinking I wiped it from his cheek. He smiled my favourite smile but it didn't touch his eyes.

"I'm sorry too, Edward." He had a puzzled look on his face.

"But Bella." I stopped him before he could say any more.

"I'm sorry for not attempting to be your friend, I wanted to like you Edward, and I do like you. And I'm sorry for hurting you that night in your dorm and at the café. And I'm so sorry for letting you and Jasper fight over something that could've been explained in simple terms." I hadn't realised I was crying until I felt Edward's arms around me and hearing him whisper comforting words in my ear.

"I'm sorry for calling you that disgusting word Bella." He said. "I think we need to sit down and talk about this. Maybe when you're not on a date?"

I looked back at Jacob who was casually leaning against our table, all the rubbish gone and twirling his car keys around his finger.

"I'm not on a date Edward, he's an old friend." I motioned for Jake to come over to us.

"Jacob, Edward. Edward, Jacob." I introduced them.

"Hey, bro." Edward said as he pumped Jake's fist with his own.

"Hey." Jacob turned toward me. "You ready to go?"

I looked at Edward and he nodded.

"I'll call around later tonight."

"Okay, bye Edward." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

* * * * *

We drove in silence and Jacob parked outside my dorm building.

"Bella, I know you really like Edward." Jacob said as he put his arm around me. "I understand that you wouldn't want me the way you want him. Bella, I thought I had gotten over my crush on you ever since you moved away but only tonight when I realised who you were, it came back…" He let the words hang in the air.

"Jacob." I sighed. "I don't think I can _ever_ want anyone else the way I want Edward. I'm sorry. I had a good night, here's my cell and dorm phone numbers. Give me a call and we'll hang out again soon yeah?" I punched the numbers into his cell phone.

"I had fun tonight Jacob." I said as I got out of the Rabbit. "Goodnight."

"Night Bells." Jake whispered before pulling away from the kerb and speeding off down the street. _I loved Edward Cullen. And I am going to tell him._

* * * * * * *

I had already changed into my favourite sweats and long sleeve shirt when my cell rang. Alice.

"Hey Al."

"Hey Bells. I'm staying at Jasper's tonight and Rose is staying here too, I don't know where Edward is but if he turns up I'll send him there, I know he will hate being the fifth wheel anyways."

"Okay, Alice. I'll see you in class. Our first one together, Al."

"Yeah, I know Bells. Goodnight I love you!"

"I love you too, Pixie Stick!" I hung up before she could say anything else.

I lounged on the couch and turned on the TV, absentmindedly I started flicking channels. I didn't realise I had nodded off until I was startled by a knock at my door.

"It's Edward." A muffled velvet voice came through the door.

"It's open." I yelled back. Edward pushed open the door and spotted me on the couch.

"Hey, Bells." He said while sitting down on the floor facing me. "Maybe we should have that talk now?" I sat up so he could sit next to me on the couch.

"Where to start?" Edward's eyebrows furrowed together and I had an urge to smooth it out with my thumb.

"Try the other night when you kissed me in truth or dare. Or in your dorm when you said you loved me or when you told Jasper that he had your whole worl-"

Edward's lips cut off my rambling and he layed me down on the couch, he pulled away and hovered over me.

"All I can say to you right now Isabella is that I loved you from the moment I saw you the first day. When Jasper dared me to kiss you, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to show you how I really felt."

Edward looked into my eyes, which were now forming tears.

"And then you hit me and I couldn't believe what on Earth I did to get that reaction out of you and when I thought over what I did, I realised I hurt you by wiping my mouth with my hand." I nodded and let the tears fall.

"Edward, I am in love with you." I looked down and blushed.

"I am in love with you too, Bella." And he kissed me again, our tongues fighting for dominance. I tangled my hands in his hair and his hand moved to the small of my back, bowing my body into his. I wanted him more than anything in the world right now.

"Bella. I don't want to pressure you into anything so I will wait for you."

"Thank you Edward." I yawned and stretched under his body.

"Do you mind if I stay the night?" Edward asked, his fingertips grazing my cheeks.

"Not at all." I said and I sat up, kissed him on the lips and pulled him by the hand toward my bedroom.

"Go to sleep, my princess." Edward said as he wrapped me in his arms. "I love you Bella." I snuggled closer into his body.

"I love you too, Edward." I said as I kissed his hand that was entwined in mine.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He whispered before planting a kiss on the back of my neck. I fell asleep straight after that.

**Wooo! Bella and Edward are finally together. But it's not all smooth sailing. No siree Bob. Review and give me some ideas guys. I'll give you… A brilliant next chapter?**

**BrookePattinson xo**


	10. Meeting The InLaws

**Chapter 10**

**Okay, thank you guys for all the reviews for the last chapter. They truly made my day. How was your guys' day? I had TAFE today, I started a new semester, and I quickly read my emails before I left and I saw my first reviews ever. They made my day. I couldn't wait to come home and start writing my butt off. This chapter is dedicated to my girl, CrystalHeartLiving. You gave me an excellent idea to use for this chapter… So this is for you. Read and review and tell me if you hate it or love it… Without further ado, I bring you… Chapter ten! *Insert applauds here***

My darn alarm clock had woken me up and I slammed my fist against it, stupid thing. I turned over on my side and saw the most brilliant sight ever.

"Morning, princess." Edward said with an amused expression on his face.

"Morning." I said as I pecked him on the lips. "Why so amused?"

"You say the cutest things in your sleep…" Oh no. No, no, no.

"Dang it." I said, slapping my forehead with my palm. "I forgot about that… Anything embarrassing?" Edward shook his head and smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"No, nothing embarrassing." He kissed my forehead. "Just my name and that you love me." I blushed and closed my eyes.

"I do love you Edward."

"And I, you." Edward kissed both my eyelids. "You should get ready, Bella."

"Good thinking, 99" I said as I got up and danced out of the room.

After I had showered, dressed, brushed my teeth and braided my hair I walked out to the lounge room to find Edward and Alice sitting next to each other, both with one headphone in each. I followed the cord, only to see it attached to Alice's pink cell phone. I waited by the hall, leaning against the wall and folded my arms across my chest.

"Oh my gosh Mommy!" Alice said, jumping up and down on the spot. Edward and I watched her, not noticing our heads bobbing up and down with her movements.

"Mom that would be great." Edward said as he placed a hand on his twin's shoulder to calm her down. "Alice is excited and I know Jazz and Rose will be too."

There was a pause and the twins rolled their eyes. I wouldn't dare say it out loud but they looked exactly the same when they did that.

"And yes, Emmett will be here too." Edward looked at Alice who raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy!" They both exclaimed. That sent me to the floor, holding my stomach from the laughter that overcame me. Both Alice and Edward looked at me with strange and amused expressions.

"Nothing." I whispered between giggles.

"Uh, yeah we're still here Dad." Edward said, one eyebrow cocked. "Yeah, cool. Uhh, can you get Mom to bake those awesome Anzac cookies?" Alice licked her lips at the thought of these Anzac cookies.

"Yeah! They're awesome. And can you bring Mr. Piggles? I know he's feeling lonely."

"Alice, he's a stuffed animal!" Alice crossed her arms and pouted like a small child.

"Alice. You have class in fifteen. Bella take her…" I grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her off the couch.

"Bye Daddy, love you!" She glared at me and rubbed her wrist.

"Stop being so dramatic, Alice." I rolled my eyes at her. "It's our first class together!"

"Joy…" Alice said sarcastically. "We're gonna be late, Bells."

* * * * *

When our class was over Alice and I walked together to my next class.

"Advanced biology?" Alice questioned. "Seriously Bella?"

"It's interesting Alice." I defended myself. "Besides, it's not even my major." I poked my tongue out in triumph.

"Speaking of majors…" Alice said as she looked at her watch. "I better get going to mine, or I will get my ass whooped."

"I thought you liked it like that Al." I said with a wink. Alice turned on her heel and gave me the finger as she ran away. I shook my head and laughed at the pixie I call a best friend.

Biology was going so slow, it was my last class before lunch and I needed to get home to study ASAP or I will fail my upcoming assessment. I ran across campus and I nearly tripped up the stairs to my room. I unlocked the door and burst into the lounge room where Jasper was standing there naked. I screamed, ran out of the dorm and slammed it shut. I breathed in and out heavily as I slid down the door. I just saw Jasper Hale's junk. .. Someone had opened up the door and I fell backwards and I could see Jasper's junk all over again. It wasn't until he jumped back had I realised I was looking straight between his legs and he was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh my gosh Jasper I am so sorry." I said, my eyes closed shut from the floor.

"Bella, its okay." Jasper chuckled. "It's not like I have anything to hide." _That you don't Mr. Hale…_ Isabella Swan!

"Maybe you should get dressed Jasper." I heard Alice.

"Right." I could hear Jasper walk away from his spot behind my head, kiss Alice on the lips and close the bathroom door.

"Is it okay to open my eyes yet, Alice?" I said not noticing I was squeezing them shut even harder.

"Yes, Isabella." She has never called me that… Ever. I got up slowly and looked at Alice for the first time I walked through the door.

"Alice, I'm sorry." I said. "If it helps.. You're very lucky…" Alice burst into fits of giggles.

"Bella, its fine. Really." She said while holding her stomach. "As Jasper said, he has nothing to hide… The whole of our high school saw it, I think he's comfortable with one more person seeing it." She laughed again.

"The whole high school?" I asked in disbelief. "I don't want to know. I'm just grabbing my books and I'll leave you two alone. I'll study next door."

"Sure, Bella."

I gathered my books, grabbed my hair clip and reading glasses and left the room. I knocked on the door, just to be safe. Edward answered the door.

"Hey there, beautiful." He said as he kissed my forehead. "I have someone for you to meet."

Sitting in the boys' lounge room was the two most beautiful parents I have ever seen.

"Bella?" The woman with the same bronze hair as Edward said. I nodded.

"I'm Esme." She said, embracing me. "And this is Carlisle, my husband." She gestured toward the blonde man sitting on the couch with the Xbox controller in his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Bella" Carlisle said as he out his arm around his son. "She's good looking, Edward." I heard him whisper.

"Don't ruin this one!" Esme said as we passed him. How many girls has he had? And as if he could read my mind, Edward came over to me and hugged me.

"You are the best by far, Isabella." He whispered into my ear.

"May I talk to you in private, Edward?" I asked. He shrugged and followed me into his room.

"What the fuck, Edward?" I confronted him.

"What are you talking bout?" He asked with the most adorably cute confused expression on his face. "What have I done?" I put my glasses on and rubbed my temples.

"Emmett told me you had _never_ under no circumstances taken a girl home."

"Bella… I…" Edward stammered while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What number am I, Edward?" He looked at me shocked.

"I… I don't know…" There was a knock on the door.

"Edward honey?" Esme's voice was muffled by the door. "Is everything okay?"

I opened the door so Esme could see the tears that had formed in my eyes.

"Esme." I said as I swallowed the sobs that threatened to escape me. "May I ask you something personal? About Edward?" I looked back to glare at him. His face was twisted into the most adorable face I have ever seen. I quickly looked back so I didn't get sucked in.

"Sure, Bella honey." Esme answered while her eyes frantically flickered between Edward and me.

"How many girls has Edward bought home to you?" I asked, trying to keep my voice levelled.

"I lost count…" Esme said as she looked down at her feet. "To see all their poor hearts broken as they left the next morning…" Her voice trailed off.

"Mom!" Edward said, putting himself between me and his mother. "You know I was drinking all those times. Can't you see I love Bella!?" He turned to me and cupped my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him.

"Isabella Swan, I love you so much. You are my first ever girlfriend and I don't want to fuck things up between us…"

"Edward." Carlisle's hand was on his shoulder, trying to pull him away from me. "Give her space." Edward's face was torn as he let go of me and took a step back.

"I think we need to talk…" I looked at Edward. "When your parents aren't here… Have fun while they are though… I'll be studying in Emmett's room." I walked out of Edward's room and into my brother's and locked the door. I didn't feel like studying anymore so I thought I'd call my dad.

"Forks police, this is Chief Swan."

"Dad?" I said, I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"How have you been baby?"

"Good Dad… Just been studying."

"Emmett's been looking after you okay?"

"Yeah Dad… He's been great…" I could hear and alarm going off in the background.

"Baby, I have to go… People have been calling all day 'bout wolves in the area. I'll call you sometime this week baby."

"Sure, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, Bells."

He hung up the phone and I was reduced to tears. I had just let my father go and look for wolves and my soul mate was outside, probably torn to pieces because of me… I fell asleep with tears running down my cheeks…

**So, there is chapter 10… What do you guys think? I hope you all like it.. But if CrystalHeartLiving hadn't given me a good idea then this wouldn't be posted. You guys know what to do… If you don't review, how am I meant to know to write for my next chapter? Live fast. Die pretty.**

**BrookePattinson xo**


	11. Rad Ts Angry Pixie & A Whole Lotta Love

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guys.. So I got some really random reviews so I have no idea if this chapter is going to be good or not. So, I was surfing YouTube.. As you do and I came across some really great videos.. I watched Shane Dawson of ShaneDawsonTV's birthday collaboration by his friend and I saw a guy wearing the coolest shirt so I'm going to incorporate it into this chapter.. Also, last chapter I left you with Bella crying herself to sleep. Will Edward and Bella be okay? Will Charlie survive the wolf call? Read on and we'll see. I love you guys and read and review! **

"Bella." My name was slurred. "Bella, wake up." My shoulder was shoved so hard I almost fell off the bed.

"Yes?" I asked in annoyance, my voice still thick with sleep.

"It's Emmett." The voice attempted to say. "I wanted to show you…" Hiccup. "The really cool t-shirts me and Jasper got." I turned over to face Emmett just as he turned on the lamp and it killed my eyes.

"What the fuck Emmett?" I draped the blanket across my eyes until they could adjust.

"They're fucking rad right?" Emmett said as he held the bottom of the t-shirt out so I could read it. The shirt had and arrow facing up and underneath it said 'The Man' and an arrow pointing down with the caption above it 'The Legend'. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Emmett, what is Rosalie going to say when she sees that?" Emmett thought for a second and smiled.

"Fuck what Rosalie says. Jasper and I picked them and we like them." He smiled as he put his hands on his hips. "Oh! And look what we got for Edward!" He held up a pink shirt that had 'Gayward' written in capital, rainbow block letters.

"Emmett, don't." I said as I thought of Edward's face when Carlisle pulled him away from me.

"Why are you in my room?" Emmett looked puzzled.

"I, uh. I was studying…" Jasper walked in and stood behind Emmett, just as drunk as him. I shut my eyes tightly shut at the thought of Jasper's schlong. He burst into hysterical laughter.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, eyeing the both of us.

"I saw Jasper's dick, okay?" I said bluntly. Emmett's eyes grew wide and his cheeks inflated as he tried to hold in a laugh. Too late, it had already slipped out between his lips.

"Ha! That's hilarious." He said and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'm going home, Emmett." I kissed my brother's forehead and Jasper's on the way out. That was humiliating.

I walked into my dorm to find Alice and Edward on the couch. Alice was rubbing Edward's back in comfort while he had his head in his hands.

"Hey." I whispered to the Cullen twins as they both shot their heads up to look at me.

"Bella, I think you should leave." Alice said with an angry tone in her voice. That hurt so much.

"No, Isabella will stay." Edward slurred from under his sister's arm. "I'll go."

He stood up from the couch but stumbled forward, I ran to catch him just in time.

"Bella." His velvet voice purred… Ugh, it reeked of whiskey. Alice jumped up and took Edward out of my grip.

"Leave, Isabella." She said through gritted teeth. I stood in the living room shocked beyond belief. She has _never_ spoken to me like that.

"But I have nowhere to go, Al." I pleaded with her.

"Find somewhere." She said as she sat with Edward on the couch again. "Anywhere but here."

I walked out of the room to my room and packed my night bag in silence and walked into the living room.

"Bye,, Alice." I whispered. "See ya Edward." I walked out of my dorm and into the corridor. I was on the verge of breaking down because I had no place to go. I couldn't go to Emmett's because he would ask questions and I couldn't answer them. It was too late at night to go to one of my other friends' dorms.. I only had one option… Jacob Black.

Luckily I had snuck his number out of Emmett's cell after our non-date.

He picked up after the first ring.

"Bella?" His voice sounded alert but thickly laced with sleep. "What's up?"

"Jake, I have a favour to ask."

"Sure Bells. Go ahead."

I took a deep breath. "Can I stay at your house tonight? I kinda have some stuff going on…" A hand pulled me by the shoulder into my dorm room. Alice.

"Over my dead body, Isabella." Alice whispered in my ear. "You hurt my brother enough. Do you want the kid to drink himself to death or what? She grabbed the phone from me.

"It's okay, Jacob. Nothing is up. Goodnight!" And she hung up on my kind-of-brother just like that.

"Inside, Bella." She was pointing toward the door and tapping her foot. I followed her instructions obediently.

I sat on the couch opposite Edward and looked at my hands in my lap.

"Bella." Edward began to say.

"Quiet, Edward." Alice said as she sat down next to him and stared daggers at me. "Go lay down in my room." Edward got up and made his way

"Alice, I don't know what this is about…" I whispered my voice barely audible.

"Isabella Swan, you know _exactly_ what this is about!" She yelled at me. I didn't like the angry Alice.

"I don't," My voice cracked at the end. "I honestly don't."

Alice came over and sat next to me. I looked up into her eyes and saw what I feared most… Anger.

"Bella. Don't you get it!?" She softly hit the side of her head to emphasise that I didn't get it. "You _killed_ him, he's dead on the inside Bella. He went out and got drunk, trying to forget about you. He doesn't think he's good enough for you. He talks to our parents about you very highly." Alice wiped an estranged tear from my cheek. "He worships the ground you walk on, Bells. He hasn't ever felt like this about anyone else before. He is _in love_ with you."

"Really?" I asked, wiping more tears from my face. "Did he tell you that?"

"He tells me all the time, Bella." She out her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, babes. You're my girl, and I will always love you. But when it comes to my brother's heart. I don't care if you're my best friend, my sister or even the Queen of England, you _will_ get spoken to the way you deserve." She finished her speech with a smug grin and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I fucked up hard, hey?" I asked, staring at the floor.

"Yeah, you did Bella. You need to talk to him…" She paused to think. "When he's not drunk."

"Yeah, being sober might help." I got up and stretched. "I'm going to bed, Al. Goodnight. Love you."

"Goodnight Bells." She got up and reached to kiss me on the forehead. "Love you too."

I went straight to bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was dead to the world.

* * * * * *

I woke up early for whatever reason… I must have been crazy to get up at… 6:03am. Yep, definitely crazy. I walked out to the lounge room and put on my favourite movie of all time- _Grease_. I had no classes today so I thought I would take it upon myself to make it a 'stay-at-home-and-watch-movies-all-day' day.

"What are you doing up so early, Bella?" I heard a velvet voice coming from the corner of the room.

"Watching a movie?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you crying, Bella?" Edward came over to the couch and kneeled down in front of my face so our eyes were at the same height.

"Yes." I admitted. "It's the part when Sandy meets Danny for the first time since she told him she was leaving!" Edward looked at me as if he was questioning my sanity. "What!? It's sad. He's being a jerk in front of Kenickie and the boys. It's not very nice." I crossed my arms and pouted like a two year old.

"I agree," Edward finally said. "He was being a jerk. Scoot over, I love this movie!"

I moved aside and he plonked himself next to me.

"I'm a bit cold. Want a blanket?" Edward asked after a short time. I shrugged and he went and got a blanket.

"You don't mind sharing?" He asked politely.

"Not at all, Edward." I answered as I curled myself up into a ball. He placed the blanket on top of us and put his arm around me. It felt so right.

"Bella." Edward finally said. "I'm so sorry. I was foolish not to tell you about all those other girls. So I am going to come clean." I looked up at him and paused the movie

"We don't have to talk about this, Edward."

"But I _want_ to Bella. I want to tell you how much I really care about you, how much I love you and need you. I was playing girls here and in high school. Straight after the other, one night stands, random kisses. But Bella, what I feel for you is _nothing_ compared to the lust I felt for those girls. Ever since I stared into your beautiful eyes I knew I had to make you mine. When you were with Jake that night at Maccas, I could have killed him in jealousy. Jealousy of him having what I wanted, and then when I kissed you for real that night, I felt like the happiest man on Earth. I want to try this again, Isabella. I want you in my life, because you are my life now…"

I hadn't realised I was crying until Edward wiped the tears from my cheeks and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." He stared into my eyes and in that moment, _our_ moment I knew I wanted him forever.

"I love you too, Edward." I whispered. "More than anything and everything in this world. I want to be with you, to be close to you. Whatever happened in the past stays in the past. As stupid as it may sounds, I can't imagine life without you now, Edward."

He kissed me passionately on the mouth and I could feel him smile.

"It feels so good to hear you say that." He whispered into my ear and kissed the hollow underneath it. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Well," Alice said from the kitchen counter, wiping her eyes with an already damp tissue "That was beautiful. I'm so happy for you guys." The pixie ran over and tackled me onto the couch and hugged me then when she thought it was time to let me breathe, she hugged her brother.

"I'm going for a shower." I said as I got up and kissed Edward on the lips.

"Don't be long." He whispered.

"I can't be when I have you in my life." I winked and went to the bathroom to shower. It felt so good to call Edward mine… Again.

**So guys, there is Chapter eleven. I'm so sorry that I didn't get around to the whole Charlie and the wolf call thing. Next chapter, I promise. Yay! Sorry it took so long to get up. I have been so busy, with studying for TAFE and the Target Annual Toy Sale (The biggest and best in Australia) ;) lol .. Anyways. So yeah, you guys know what to do, review. Love big.**

**BrookePattinson xo**


	12. Heartbreaking Call

**Chapter 12**

**Hey sexies! Okay, so a few people think Edward and Bella are moving too fast in their relationship. Maybe so, but I'll let them relish in the beautiful moments for now, but there **_**will **_**be situations that test their ever growing relationship :) oh! And will, Chief Swan survive the wolf call? Hmm, I know I said this last chapter and never got around to it, I'm going to be honest. I completely forgot! Ha, such a good writer I am! But here it is! Chapter 12 and you **_**will**_** find out about Charlie. All that is Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer Read and review guys. Here is: Chapter 12. Ta da!**

Alice and I walked to our English class together, talking about nothing in general.

"Hey, where's Rose at?" I asked, just realising that I haven't seen her in a couple of days.

"She's at drama camp." Alice replied, looking at the hot topless jogger passing us. "You only just noticed now? Some friend you are!"

"I was caught up in things, Alice." I shrugged. "Cut me some slack, aye?"

"I guess so…" She cocked an eyebrow toward the classroom door. Edward was leaning against the door frame, looking at his iPhone.

"Edward!" Alice yelled. His head snapped up and looked at us.

"I'll meet you inside, Bells." Alice said, leaving me with Edward.

"Hello, beautiful." Edward said before kissing me on the lips.

"Hello." I said, as I stood on my tip-toes to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Miss. Swan?" Mrs. Lang said; looking at Edward and me over her glasses. "Goodbye, Mr. Cullen."

"I better get going." I said.

"Yes, you better." He smiled and made my stomach full with butterflies.

"Bye, Edward." I pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Bye, Bella." He whispered as I reluctantly turned away from him.

English was a drag. We were studying Macbeth, although I think its one of the greatest stories of all time, I was just so over it. I studied this in high school so I was basically doing the same thing again.

"Argh," Alice said as we walked out of the classroom. "That was so boring! I think I almost fell asleep."

"I swear I did." I chuckled. "When is your next class?"

"In about two hours." Alice checked her watch. "Its fashion design."

"Right, mine is two hours away too…" I said as I looked at my watch. "Did you wanna hang out?"

"Sure…" Alice thought for a moment. "Do you want to go for a drive? I have to pick up some things from the store."

"Sure," I said. "I need some things for sports and recreation anyways."

"Seriously, Bella. I don't know why you do that for. You are the world's clumsiest person ever."

"Well, it's not my major anyways." I rolled my eyes.

"What _is_ your major, Bella? You've never told me."

"Law." I set my mouth in a straight line as I waited for the jokes.

"Awesome!" Alice exclaimed. "You'd be great, Bells."

"Thanks, Al." I hadn't even noticed we were at our dorm already.

"I need to get changed." Alice said as she ran to her room.

I did the same and decided on a simple pair of black thick pantihose, silver ballet flats and a long white shirt that looked like a dress. I decided to put my hair in a clip with some strands softly framing my face and I wore my reading glasses.

"Bells, you look so cute." Alice commented when I met her in the living room.

"Thank you." I blushed a little. "C'mon Ali cat. Let's go shopping!"

We walked to the car lot and stopped on the kerb.

"Who's car?" Alice asked.

"I don't have my car here Alice; I need to take time off to get it from my mom's… unless my dad drove it home from Phoenix…" I pondered the last bit for a while. I'll have to give him a call about that.

"My car it is then." She said as she led me to a yellow Porsche.

"Nice." I said as I ran my hands on the hood as I walked to the passenger seat.

"I know, she's my baby." She remarked, looking like a proud mother. "My mom and dad bought it for me as a graduation present. I drove one in Italy. Runs like a dream."

"What kind is it?" I asked, challenging her.

"911 turbo." She remarked, catching on to my challenge. It was like she was psychic or something…

"To the mall!" I said like I was a superhero going to save the day.

"Ha, to the mall!" Alice giggled.

The car really did run like a dream, although Alice insisted it was her driving skills.

"This kid's got skill." She informed me. I rolled my eyes at her.

The rest of the drive was just filled with singing to songs and insane laughter. My iPhone started ringing just as we pulled up into the store parking lot.

"My mom," I said to Alice. **(A/N: Sorry! Renee is in italics and Bella is in bold)**

"**Hey mom! How are you!?"**

"_Bella."_ My mom sobbed into the phone.

"**Mom? What's wrong?"**

'"_Your father… He was attacked."_

"**Are you playing a sick joke on me, Renee?"**

"_Bella. Your father is in hospital, I don't know if he is okay, none of the doctors have told me anything. He's in Forks hospital. Go… Now!"__  
_**"Mom. I really hope you are joking right now, I hope this is all one big sick joke that we can laugh about on a later day."**

"_Get Emmett immediately Isabella and go. I don't know how much time he has left."_

"**Mom."** Silent tears were running down my cheeks and Alice was holding my hand with a concerned look on her face.

"_Go, Bella. I love you."_ The line went dead and I took the phone away from my ear and started bawling my eyes out.

"Alice…" I managed through sobs. "We have to turn back. I need Emmett."

"Why, Bella?" Alice hugged me as I cried. "Tell me what's wrong."

"My dad… is… in… hospital." I burst into tears at the end of the sentence.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." She kissed my forehead and immediately drove back to campus.

"Bells. If you want, Jasper, Edward and I can come. We'll follow you there."  
I nodded as I ran to the boy's dorm room and found Edward on his laptop.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Edward said as he got up from the couch and hugged me while smoothing my hair. "Emmett!? What's wrong? Shhh, its okay baby, its okay."

"Bells! What's wrong?" Emmett's arms were now around me as he was talking into my ear.

"It's Dad." I manage to spit out. "He's in hospital. In Forks. We have to go." I felt Emmett's arms stiffen. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the dorm.

"Jasper, you're riding with Alice, Edward you will follow me and Bella in the Volvo. We'll meet you guys there."

Edward's arms were around me when we were in the parking lot.

"I love you Bella. Everything will be okay." He reassured me and he kissed me goodbye.

I got into the Jeep and couldn't stop thinking about how I let my father go to the wolf call. I am a pathetic excuse for a daughter. The car ride was silent and I was gnawing my lip off as I watched the trees fly past the car. Then I fell asleep…

**So what do you guys think? Review and let me know and ideas for next couple a chapters. Love you guys!**

**BrookePattinson xo**


	13. That Darn Wolf

**Chapter 13**

**Okay guys, I have had the worst writer's block for the past couple of days and it sucks so badly. So, I left you guys with a cliffy! Will Charlie be okay? Do you guys **_**want**_** him to be okay? Hmm, you might already guess what I have in mind right? I hope I didn't give too much away… :/ coz that'd be pants wouldn't it? Okay so without further ado, I bring you chapter 13!**

**P.s. I do not own Twilight, all the credit goes to the lovely Stephenie Meyer!**

I woke to Emmett gently shaking my shoulder.

"Bells." He said softly. "We're here."

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm scared, Em." I whispered. "I don't think I could handle seeing him in there."

"I know, Bells." Emmett put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Bells. I know how hard this will be, but you will _always_ have me. I promise."

Tears were streaking down my cheeks by the time he finished his heartfelt speech.

"I love you too, Emmett." I said and wiped my eyes on a tissue that Emmett had handed me.

"C'mon, Olive." He said. "I'll be here, and so will Edward, Alice and Jasper. We will all be here for you. And I promise when Rose gets back, she'll be there for you too. I know how hard it is Bells; I'm shitting myself at the moment. But we have to put on our brave faces for Dad."

I nodded silently and listened to my brother. Edward helped me out of the Jeep and took my left hand in his right hand; Emmett was holding my other hand.

"It's going to be okay baby." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I hope you're right." I whispered trying not to let the sob choke me.

Emmett squeezed my hand and I looked up at him. _I love you_ he mouthed silently. I nodded and I knew that he knew that I meant I loved him too.

As we walked into the hospital doors, my stomach did flips and I felt sick. I had a _really_ bad feeling about this.

"Hi, we're looking for Chief Swan." Emmett told the lady at the reception desk.

"Yes," She said as she typed away on the computer. "He is in the ICU, only family though please." I looked at the Cullen twins and Jasper.

"Will you guys be okay hanging out here for a bit?" I asked.

"Of course we will Bella." Edward replied. "Take as long as you guys need."

I gently kissed him on the lips. Emmett and I walked to the ICU hand in hand. I was so afraid to let go. We spotted my Dad's room straight away; there were four police officers in the corridor outside.

"James." Emmett said to the officer with dirty blonde hair. "How is he?"

James looked between Emmett and me and sighed deeply.

"It's not looking good Emmett." He looked at me. "I'm sorry Isabella."

I looked into my Dad's room and saw that his chest was bandaged as was his left arm and both of his legs.

"Holy crow." I sighed as I slowly walked into the tiny room. I took a seat by his bed and held his gauzed hand.

"Dad, please stay with me. I don't know how I will go on without you." A tear landed onto the bandage. Emmett put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze; I looked up at him and saw his tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you Dad." He whispered as more tears came. We both looked at my Dad and knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Emmett and Isabella Swan?" A doctor said from behind me. I had heard that voice before. I turned around to see Carlisle standing there with a clip board in his hands.

"Can you please join me out in the hall for a minute?" Dr. Cullen's eyes landed on my face and turned around. I looked at my Dad before I got up and kissed his forehead.

"I love you." I whispered to his sleeping body. We followed Carlisle out to the hall which was empty now.

"How is it looking Carlisle?" Emmett asked reluctantly. I looked at Carlisle just in time to see his face pained. He looked exactly like Edward in that moment.

"We have done _everything_ we can, Emmett." Carlisle said as he put his hand on my shoulder and turned to me.

"When Charlie came in to us, he was in a pretty bad shape." He said as his eyes flickered between our faces. "He said, and I quote 'please tell the kids I love them and tell Bella that I'm sorry I won't be making that call.'" I started sobbing and Emmett out his arms around me and hugged me to his chest.

"Oh," and then I heard Carlisle chuckle. "He also said, 'tell Bells I'm sorry for kidnapping her car, but I was going to drive to see her in it. Darn wolf mangled me up before I could get the chance.'" He chuckled again and looked at Emmett. "He told me to tell you that the Lakers suck and get a new team."

We all chuckled for a second before Emmett turned serious again.

"What does this mean, Carlisle?" I heard Emmett say over his beating heart.

"It means, he won't be able to use his legs again and may lose feeling in his right arm. He has massive bleeding on his lungs and he'll have to come into hospital to get it drained every week if he makes it." Carlisle said softly. "He's not good at all, Emmett. Maybe you should consider taking him off life support."

Emmett's arms tightened around me and he leaned his chin on my head and exhaled.

"Give us minute, Dr. Cullen?"

"Of course." I heard Carlisle walk away.

Emmett let go of me and looked into my eyes.

"Sit, Bells." I sat down on the cold floor in the corridor and Emmett followed leaning his back against the wall behind us.

"What do you want, Bells?" He held my hand in his.

"I want what's best for him." I whispered as I brought our hands up to my forehead and leaned my head on it.

"Do you think we should…?" Emmett left the words hanging in the air.

"I think it will be best if we call mom first." I whispered, watching the tears fall and soak through my jeans.

Emmett pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and dialled our Mom's number. He handed me one of the headphones so I could hear what she had to say.

**(A/N: Bella is in bold, Emmett is in italics and Renee is in normal. Emmett & Bella in italic bold)**

"Emmett? What's wrong? What'd going on? How is he?"

"**Mom, it's me as well. We have to ask you something huge."**

"Go ahead."

"_They told us we'll have to consider taking Dad off life support, he's pretty bad Mom."_ Emmett choked the last bit out.

"Oh, I'm supporting you guys. I think maybe, if it will cause him pain later on, then you should probably do what's best." The three of us were silent.

"**Then maybe we should just end his pain now. I love him too much to keep him in pain."**

"_I think we should do that too. Mom will you help, you know? With the funeral?"_

The line silent once again.

"Of course I will baby. I will be there as soon as I can. Stay in Forks for the night. I love you."

"_**Love you too Mom."**_ We hung up the phone and went to find Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen?" I said as soon as we found him. "We've decided to turn the machine off."

"I'm sorry, you guys." Carlisle whispered. "Follow me." We walked to Dad's room and I held his hand while Emmett hugged my shoulders from behind and leant his chin on the top of my head.

"I am so sorry." We whispered at the same time. I felt Emmett's tears on my hair.

"I love you Daddy!" I cried and then I heard the continuous beep of the machine as it was turned off. My knees crumpled from under me as my whole world shattered and fell to pieces. I was crying hysterically on the floor near the head of the hospital bed.

"He's gone." I whispered over and over again. It just wasn't sinking in that my dad was a few centimetres away from me and not breathing. The last thing I felt was Emmett's arms around me and heard him whisper the words.

"We did what was right I love you…"

**OMG ! I know I sound like the biggest fucking douche right now, but as I was crying as I was writing the ending. I could never imagine losing my father like that. Oh my goodness. This is was so hard to write. I'm sorry to all of you who have actually lost your father. My condolences go out to you. Well, read and review you guys.**

**Love **

**BrookePattinson xo**


	14. Jacob's POV

**Chapter 14 .**

**Okay so, I have had the best reviews ever and I thought, hey? Why not spoil these lovely people with another chapter? This chapter is in Jacob's POV because I feel bad because he hasn't had one and Charlie was like a second father to him. Next chapter is the funeral! So thanks for the awesome reviews guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight … But I do own: an awesome pair of black suede boots. :] Enjoy my good people.**

Jacob POV

I was on my break from the café and I was sitting on a milk crate out the back. I pulled out my cell to see if anyone loved me. Why yes, someone does love me! Ha. I like playing games like that in my head.

_One new voice message from:_

_Dad._

Oh, that's weird. I only spoke to him this morning. I called my voicemail number and listened to the message.

_Jake, I don't know how to say this._ Dang, the old man sounded upset. _Charlie Swan is in hospital, darn wolf attacked him. The Swan kids are on their way here. Get here as soon as you can, I need you son. Take care._

Wow. I needed to go, pronto. I ran into the café and into my boss' office.

"Leslie." I said as I burst through her door. "I need to go. It's a family emergency."

"Well, what are you still doing here Jacob?" Leslie said. "Go do what you have to do Jake."

"Thanks, Lee. I owe you big time!"

I ran to the Rabbit as fast as I could. I needed to get to Forks ASAP. I called my best friends to tell them I won't be riding today. **(A/N: Embry in normal, Jacob in bold & Quil in italics.)**

"**Embry?"** I said as soon as I heard the ringing stop.

"Jake, bro." I knew he could hear the urgency in my voice. "What's up?"

"**Embry, connect to Quil. I need to tell you both at the same time so I don't have to call you at separate times."**

"_I'm here bro."_ I heard Quil in the background. _"What's up?"_

"**Guys, I can't come riding today." **

"Why not bro? Seth is gonna be gutted."

"**Guys, I just can't okay? This isn't some stupid reason this time, I swear"**

"_Bro, what's going on? Don't bullshit either."_

I took a deep breath. **"I'm on my way to Forks."**

"_What!? Why?"_

"Yeah, Jake. Why!?"

"**Uncle Charlie is in hospital. Attacked by a wolf. I need to get there as soon as possible. The old man is upset and he said he doesn't know how long he has left. The Swans are on their way there now. I don't know how long I have till I can say goodbye if need be…"** I let my words hang in the air.

"_Shit, Jake. I'm sorry. Tell the old man if he needs any help or anything, me and Embry are here yeah?"_

"Oh, bro. Tell Emmett and Bella, we're sorry about Charlie."

"**Okay guys. Explain the situation to the others. See ya."** I hung up and concentrated on the road. I needed to be there as soon as possible.

* * * * *

The drive was fast, maybe because I was speeding. But I needed to help my dad and see Uncle Charlie. I stopped over at my house to get my dad, I quickly said hello, pushed his chair to the car, folded up the chair and took off.

"Jake, slow down." Dad warned me.

"Dad, I need to get there. I need to say goodbye."

"Son, everything will be fine okay? Just relax."

I relaxed my grip on the steering wheel and edged my foot off the accelerator a little bit.

"There we go, son." Billy praised me. Just then my phone started ringing.

"Get that for me Dad?" I asked handing him the phone.

"It's Bella Swan." He whispered. I tightened my grip around the steering wheel and nodded for him to answer it.

"Jake's phone." My Dad answered. He was such a douche sometimes.

"Oh, hello Edward." I could see the old man eyeing me from the corner of his eye.

"Uh yes, we're on our way now. Thank you Edward." He hung up the phone and put it on the dash.

"Step on it, Jake." He whispered, and I was more than happy too.

I drove as fast as I could and in a matter of minutes we were there.

I burst through the doors pushing my dad in too and I spotted Edward right away. His head was in his hands and Alice was sitting on that Jasper kid's lap and had her head nuzzled in his neck, her tiny body heaving with sobs. Jasper was rubbing Alice's back, just staring into space. I pushed my dad over to Edward and put my hand on his shoulder.

"He's gone Jake." Edward's voice quivered. "Bella needs you."

"Thanks, Cullen." I said as I patted his shoulder. I ran to the hallway where Edward pointed and almost collided with Emmett in the corridor.

"Bella!" I said as I hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I truly am. I'm sorry." Bella's tiny body was shaking with this new information that had to be registered.

"Emmett?" My dad's voice was quivering. "Take me in to see him?" Emmett nodded and wheeled my dad into Charlie's room. I heard my dad start sobbing and I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"He's gone." Bella whispered.

"He's in a better place now Bella." I rested my cheek on her head and let the tears fall freely now.

"Don't leave me Jake." I heard Bella whisper. "Don't leave me"  
"I'll always be here, angel. I promise. I will always be here."

Bella sobbed even harder and I instinctively tightened my grip on her tiny body.  
"I love you Bells. Don't forget that. You're like my little sis, okay?"

"I love you too, Jake." I sat us both down on the floor and listened to all the commotion around us. I fell asleep with Bella in my arms…

**I'm so sorry to leave it there you guys! I am such a bad author! Lol, it's really late so I will post the next chapter tomorrow. Don't forget to read and review! Love you guys!**

**BrookePattinson xo**


	15. The Funeral

**Chapter 15**

**Heya guys! Oh my goodness! I have alllll day to post as many chapters today. Okay, so here is the funeral. I'm sorry I'm skipping straight there but I didn't want to muck about with this yeah. So here's chapter 15. I hope you guys enjoy :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, all of that goes to Stephenie Meyer :]**

Emmett POV

As I sat in the front row in the tiny church in Forks with my mother and my little sister I couldn't help but stare at the white coffin that sat in front of me. I couldn't believe my dad was in there. He was so close to me, I couldn't believe he wasn't with us anymore. I looked down at Bella, my beautiful little sister had lost the spark in her eye. She lost her bubbly nature and the spring in her step seemed to vanish. It broke my heart to see my baby sis anything but happy. I looked down at my mom on my other side and couldn't help but think how hard it would have been for her. She was silently crying to herself asking _why?_ every now and then.

The priest made his way to the podium at the front of the church and looked at me and my now little family.

"We are here today because of a local hero. Some may know him as Chief Swan others just knew him as Charlie, but for Isabella and Emmett, Dad was perfect. All in all, we have lost a great person who is now in a better place. Emmett will you please come up and read the eulogy you have prepared?"

I squeezed Bella's hand before I got up to the podium. I hadn't realised how many people were actually here. I could see Jacob and Billy Black, the Cullens and the Hale twins. The entire police force was here along with the whole population of Forks and half of La Push. I cleared my throat to make sure I wouldn't cry before I said the first word.

"My dad was more than my dad. He was my hero. He taught me how to play football, he taught me how to tie my shoes and to throw a decent punch." The church laughed at that.

"The old man really had it in him. Bella and I had to make the toughest decision of our existences last week at the hospital. We are so sorry it had come to this." I waved my hand around the church to emphasise my point.

"He was the best dad around and if I could change things, I would have called him before anything of this happened. I love you Dad. Hopefully I'll see you soon."

I walked to my seat and put my arm around Bella. Her eyes were red and puffy and had fresh tears trailing down her cheeks. I kissed her forehead and held her close to the side of my body. I want the old Bella back and I'll do whatever it takes to get her.

Bella POV

You know when your foot goes dead after a while of not moving? How it gets pins and needles but it goes past the tingling and the pain sets in? When after the pain, it goes numb? That's how my heart feels every day. It repeats the process everyday. Pins and needles, pain, numb. Pins and needles, pain, numb. All day everyday, and it was at the painful stage when it was my turn to read my eulogy. I walked up to the podium and looked straight into Emmett's eyes. _You can do it_ he mouthed. I looked at Edward, his eyes solely focused on me. _You can do it, I love you_ he mimed. I cleared my throat like Emmett did and started.

"My dad was the best dad around. But he was a terrible cook." A laugh ran through the church.

"I was taught how to hold a firearm, play football like Emmett and I was taught how to fight by him. To the community, he was Chief Swan, to friends and family he was Charlie but to Emmett and I, he was the best dad we could have asked for. I love you Daddy."

I was surprised I kept myself so composed up there, my eulogy was short because I wouldn't have kept my cool and would've had a break down like I did at the hospital. I stepped down and took my place next to Emmett and held his hand again. My mom was too distraught to speak, even after sixteen years of divorce.

"Thank you Isabella. I would like to ask you to join us out in the cemetery for the burial of Chief Swan."

We walked out to the cemetery and Edward stood behind me and held me by the waist. Jasper stood beside him with one hand on each of mine and Emmett's shoulders. Rosalie was holding Emmett's hand and had a tissue in the other. Alice held the hand that Emmett wasn't already holding and like Rosalie, held a tissue in her free hand.

I tuned out as the priest started talking about the 'ashes to ashes' stuff. I watched as my father's body was lowered into the earth and couldn't help but shed the few tears I had left. I threw the teddy my father got me with a note that said _I love you my Bella bear. Always and forever._ onto his coffin. He used to say those words to me every time he called me. Emmett threw in his very first football that Dad got him with the words _Daddy's little footballer_. In thick black texta. Dad used to tell Emmett that every football match. My mom threw in a folded piece of paper with my dad's name written on it. A personal thing that only them two shared. I heard the thump of every shovel of dirt on the coffin lid. Every thump only pushed me toward the cliff of insanity. I could feel myself gripping to the edge of it until the hole was fully filled. Everyone moved away from the grave and offered their condolences to Emmett, my mom and me.

I nodded and tried to smile and thank them. Edward could see how hard it was and when everyone left- including Renee- it was just Emmett, me and the 'gang'. I sat crossed leg next to my father's grave and promised to visit.

"I love you." I whispered as I got up and walked over to Edward, who wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so proud of you Bella." He whispered in my ear. "Be happy, it's what your father would have wanted." I nodded silently and held Edward's hand and walked toward the church. It will be a long day after this…

**Hey guys. It was so difficult to write this chapter, I have never been to a funeral and I don't know how they work. I hope I did okay. I'm sorry I gave you suck a short chapter. I wanted a whole chapter dedicated to the funeral. And before anyone asks, Edward's words WILL change Bella's mood. In the next chapter it will be a few weeks after the funeral. Review?**

**Love **

**BrookePattinson xo**


	16. Movies & Blindfolds

**Chapter 16**

**Within the first 10 minutes of posting the last chapter I got a review! Lol. So it inspired me to write the next chapter lol. Here it is chapter 16!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, sadly that's all Stephenie Meyer up in that bitch lol**

Bella POV

_A few weeks after the funeral._

I was absentmindedly flicking channels while waiting for Alice to get ready.

"Pixie Stick!" I yelled to her. "Hurry up, dude. We have to be there in five… four now!"

"Coming, Olive." Alice had recently started using the nickname. God damn Emmett.

It has been three weeks and one day since the funeral. I'm happier now, my Dad always said he loved seeing me smile and it upset him seeing me anything but happy. I know Dad is watching over me now so I smile. And it feels so damn good to smile. I don't cry as much anymore and I talk to him every night. I felt kinda weird talking to the air at first but when Emmett heard me one night, he came in started talking too. Now every night Emmett and I take a walk around campus talking to each other then we stop in the park and talk to Dad. I know he can hear us.

Alice sauntered out into the living room wearing a pair of denim shorts with stockings underneath and a singlet wit a cardigan sewn to it. She looked very cute.

"You ready, Olive?" Alice asked while getting her bag and keys.

"I was ready over an hour ago, Al." I retorted. "I'm driving."

"But it's my car." She whined like a two year old.

"And I'm driving Alice. I won't crash, I swear." I put my forefinger and my 'rude' finger in the air. "Scout's honour."

Alice laughed and shook her head at me. "You're insane Bella."

We walked out of the building and to Alice's Porsche. We were going to the movies and were meeting Rosalie and the boys there. I volunteered to stay with Alice while she got ready. Stupid Jasper had already gone with Edward hadn't he?

The car ride was spent listening to stupid pop songs and laughter.

"Bella." Alice said, looking at me with wide eyes. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Mm?" I prompted her to go on.

"I'm glad the old Bella is back. I was going crazy when you wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Edward." She stopped to take a big breath. "It was killing Edward to see you like that. He thought you had gone into shock. He kept telling me 'she's lost it, Alice. She's lost it.' And I believed him. Rosalie and Jasper were affected too. We're always here Bells. I love you." She wiped a tear away from her face and waved her hands in front of her face.

"Thank you, Alice." I reached over to hold her hand. "I love you too. And I'm sorry I made you all so concerned."

"It's understandable. Pull a right here." Alice pointed to her right and laughed. "You almost missed you goof."

"Shhh, Alice." I turned to her wickedly. "Or I _will_ run us into the back of the Jeep."

"I'm sorry, you're not a goof!" She looked straight ahead as I parked behind the Jeep.

"I was kidding Al, loosen up a bit yeah?" I laughed as I got out. I threw her the keys over the roof and she caught them, but not without giving me a murderous glare. I poked my tongue out and shrugged. I walked over to Edward and held his hand. He looked down and smiled my favourite smile.

"Hello, beautiful." He kissed me gently on the lips.

"Hello." I murmured under his lips.

"Get a room!" Jasper said from Alice's side.

"Are you willing to give yours up, Jasper?" I winked and turned to give Edward another kiss. I felt him chuckle under my lips and I heard Emmett and Rosalie laugh loudly. I turned to look at Jasper whose mouth was wide open.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"I didn't expect that to come from you, that's all." He composed himself. "Let's go!"

We all walked into the theatre and got the tickets, snacks and sat down waiting for the movie.

* * * * *

When the movie had finished, we walked out to car lot.

"I'm riding with Edward!" I said.

"More like you're riding Edward." Jasper chuckled. Emmett laughed and high fived him.

"Emmett. She's your sister." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you better not be." Emmett said, trying to hide his smile.

"We're not, Emmett." I reassured him. "And even if we are. You won't know anything." I added a wink at the end of the sentence.

"I _will_ find out, Bella." Emmett turned serious.

"We're not fucking Emmett!" I yelled. I saw people looking my way and a mother covered her young son's ears and looked at me disgustedly. I laughed at her, douche bag ha!

"Uh, good." Emmett straightened up. "Very good." We all laughed at his bright red face.

"Bella and Edward are in the Volvo, Rose and me are in the Jeep and Alice and Jaz, you're in the Porsche." Emmett looked at the boys.

"You guys know where to go, yeah?"

"Yes, Emmett." Jasper and Edward said together.

"I'm driving Alice." Jasper said. "You can't know where we're going."

"Blindfolds are in the cars." Emmett said before he turned to the Jeep. "See you guys there!" And he started the Jeep and drove off. With Rose's eyes blindfolded, of course.

Edward put the blindfold on me after I was in the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry, baby." He apologised when he put it on. "But I'm gonna stand up to your brother." I had to laugh at that last bit.

"He's a big teddy bear, Edward." I said, looking into the dark. "He won't hurt you if you let me peek?" I tried to bargain with him… to no avail.

"No, Bella." Edward's voice was soft but stern. "I _have_ to do this right. I just _have_ to."

**Ooh. Where are the boy's taking them? I wouldn't have a clue actually. So that's where you guys come in… I'm making this an interactive chapter thing and let you guys decide. Leave your suggestions in reviews (along with praise ;]) or PM me. Looking forward to seeing your guys' suggestions.**

**Love,**

**BrookePattinson xo**


	17. Dinner Dates & Breakfast Blues

**Chapter 17**

**Heya guys! I made a boo boo in the last chapter. Edward was meant to say "I'm not gonna stand up to your brother." LOL. Sorry for the inconvenience. Okay, so I was thinking about this chapter a lot and I still have no idea where the boys will be taking the girls yet, so I'm just making shit up as I go yeah. Bear with me here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer, the God I now follow, thought that up all by herself! Snaps for Stephenie!**

With the blindfold still tied securely around my eyes, I tried to liven my other senses to give me an idea as to where we are. Okay, this was useless. I didn't have a prayer of guessing where we were, and as if he read my mind, Edward suddenly spoke.

"Stop trying to guess where we are, Bella." His voice sounded amused. "You won't be able to guess, even if someone had a gun to your head."

I growled at him from my seat. He laughed his musical laugh and held my hand.

"Relax, love." I could tell he was smiling. "We've got another hundred yards or so."

I crossed my arms across my chest and looked out to the direction which I thought the window was. I felt the car come to a stop and Edward's door open and close.

"C'mon, Bells." He whispered as I felt his hand twist me in my seat and then his back between my legs.

"You want to piggy back me?" I asked my tone light and amused.

"Just hop on Bella." He sounded like he was trying not to laugh. "Let me do this."

I reluctantly jumped on his back and I felt him jog at a steady pace.

"Am I not heavy?" I asked, worried I was hurting him in some way.

"Not at all, Bella." He laughed. "Stop worrying, you're going to go prematurely grey."

I rolled my eyes at him, not that he could see me anyways. And in the way that only Edward knows he laughed and said.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me, Miss. Swan!" I giggled.

"How do you know these things Edward?" I was still dumbfounded at how he can know me so well.

"It's like attuned to you, Bella." He pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We're almost there." I felt his gentle jog slow to a brisk walk and then come to a complete stop.

I was standing where Edward told me to.

"Stay completely still." He whispered in my ear. That sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine. I heard him step away from me and in front of me.

"_Hey guys, è pronto?_" I heard him say. I recognised the second part as Italian. _È pronto_? You ready? Ready for what?

"_Yep, consente di fare questo!"_ I heard Emmett boom. Let's do this.

"_Aspetta, aspetta. Lei pensa che siamo in grado di capire?"_ It was Jasper who spoke this time, his southern twang seeping its way into the fluent Italian. Silly Jasper, of course Alice and Rosalie can understand him.

"_Sono in grado di"_ I heard Alice's little voice say, backing up my claim.

"_Anche io"_ Rosalie said after, backing Alice up.

"Oh." Emmett sounded heartbroken. "Well, let there be sight!"

As soon as the sentence was out of his mouth, my blindfold came off as did Rose and Alice's. What I saw shocked me beyond belief.

We were in a meadow, a secluded little circle of grass that was surrounded with flowers of every colour and species. It was beautiful. The trees had twinkle lights strewn through the branches and leaves. It was twilight so the lights gave off a soft glow onto the settings underneath. There were three tables. Each set up the same but in colours that were preferred by each couple. The furthest one from me had a dark grey tablecloth on the table with a blood red one on the top. Emmett and Rosalie's. The middle one had a black cloth on the bottom with a hot pink one on top, Alice and Jasper's no doubt. And the closest one to me had a white cloth on the bottom and a purple one on top. Mine and Edward's. On each table there were two plates set up and cutlery on each side and two candles in the middle of the setting. There was champagne in a bowl of ice on a trolley next to each table and two wine glasses on each table. I turned to Edward and I hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much, Edward." I said into his chest. What did I do to deserve such a brilliant man?

"I love you too Bella." He whispered back to me as he kissed my hair.

"_Ci sono?" _Emmett asked aloud, not looking away from Rosalie.

"Yes, we shall start." Jasper said, leading his little lady to their table. I looked at what the boys were wearing since we got here. They were all wearing tuxedos. How adorable. I looked at us girls, still in our casual clothes.

"Don't worry, baby." Edward said as we sat down, reading my mind again. "You look beautiful." I blushed a deep crimson.

The food was exquisite. It was such a perfect meal, I could not believe that the boys had actually done this behind our backs. Especially Alice's. It's like she's psychic or something, she _always_ knows. Edward looked at me as I finished my last bite and offered me his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked softly.

His eyes never left mine as I placed my hand in his and let him lead me to the free space near the tables. Soft music was playing in the background, Claire De Lune. Edward placed his hand on my lower back and took my right hand in his and held it to his heart. We moved in rhythm with his heartbeats and for a second I forgot all about Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. It was just me and Edward in this moment. This will be embedded in my mind for eternity. I rested my head on Edward's chest, right next to our hands, watching him tap his fingers against the back of my hand to the song. Edward bent his head down to my ear.

"_Ti amo"_ He whispered before kissing my ear lobe.

"I love you too." I whispered kissing his hand.

It was a prefect moment, with a perfect man. I love my life.

* * * * *

I woke up to the sound of Edward's breathing in my ear. I smiled as I gently lifted his arm from around my body. I snuck past Rosalie and Alice's room and headed to the kitchen. I didn't feel like eating but I had nothing else to do. I tried to quietly get a bowl out of the cupboard above the stove. I got it about 5 centimetres from the cupboard and dropped it. It made a loud _bang_ on the stove top and smashed into little pieces. I went to catch it as it fell but my hand hit down on the stove top.

"Oh, crap!" I screamed. I watched the blood flow from my hand. I forgot Alice and Rosalie had the boys over and put my blooded hand over my mouth.

"Yuck!" I also forgot the fact that my hand was bleeding too. I heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Bella!?" Edward's voice was panicky from my bedroom door. "Bella! Are you okay?" His voice was coming closer but it seemed distant to me. I hadn't realised I had fallen to the floor, my back up against the cupboards under the stove.

"Bella?" Alice's voice came through the ringing in my ears. She sounded like she was talking into a tunnel, my ears hurt trying to make out individual words. I could only make out _Carlisle_ and _blood_. I could smell alcohol wipes and felt lots of stinging. Then everything went black.

My hand was stinging when I woke up again, I groggily opened my eyes. I was in a white room and there was an irritating beeping sound. I tried to lift my head to look around but it felt too heavy so I gave up quickly.

"Bella?" Alice stood over me. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Alice." My voice barely audible. "Alice?"

"Bells, don't talk." Emmett's voice was soft and thick with sleep. "You need your rest."

I shook my head heavily. "I don't want to."

I slowly turned my head towards Alice's direction.

"Put the bed up." I asked. Alice did so immediately. I was now sitting up and I could see my surroundings. The Hale twins were asleep, Jasper had his head on Rosalie's shoulder and Rose's head was leaning forward, I giggled at the sight.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Emmett. His eyes darted toward Alice.

"He's outside with my dad." Alice whispered. I didn't understand Emmett's reaction so I let it slide. I moved my hand and winced at the pain.

"Bella, don't move." Emmett said as he held my wrist. "I'll go get Carlisle." He walked out of the room, his steps heavy.

"What's going on, Al?" I asked. I didn't want anyone losing sleep over me.

"I'll let my dad explain." She whispered as she searched my face. She looked tired, her eyes had purplish bags underneath them and her face was pale. Her hair wasn't spiked and she didn't have make-up on.

"Bella?" Edward's voice entered my head, I turned to see him launching himself to my side. "Are you feeling okay? How are you, love? How long has she been awake, Alice?" I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm okay, Edward." I reassured him. "I honestly am." Carlisle walked through the door with Emmett right behind him.

"Bella!" Carlisle said with a friendly smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay, I guess." I shrugged weakly. "Would you mind telling me what happened though, Carlisle? All of these goons look like the picture of death."

Carlisle smirked and then his face went hard again.

"Bella, you lost a lot of blood." He started, looking at his children and then the Hales and then Emmett, who was leaning against the doorframe chewing his nails.

"We had to give you half a dozen blood transfusions, then while doing so we found a mass on your lung. While removing this, you died on us… Twice." He looked at Edward who had a tear trailing down his cheek.

"How long have I been here for?" I asked in a whisper. I was scared to know the answer.

"Close to three weeks." Carlisle said as he put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "They have been here everyday and night, Bella." I looked at my family. _Family_. That word didn't even begin to describe the love I felt for them. Then I looked at Edward. He looked terrible, he had the same purple bags as Alice and he hadn't shaven in days. His bronze hair was in its usual disarray but messier.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to everyone. "You didn't have to stay."

Alice and Edward rolled their eyes and smirked.

"Bella, we love you. Get some rest." Emmett said, approaching the bed. I nodded as he put the bed down.

"Eat." I said to the others. Rose and Jaz were still asleep. Emmett and Alice left the room as did Carlisle.

"Go to sleep, baby." Edward said as he kissed my hand. "I love you." Then he started humming an unfamiliar tune that put me at ease. I quickly fell into unconsciousness.

**So I hope you guys liked it! Please review! It seriously makes my day. Love you guys!**

**BrookePattinson xo**


	18. Edward's Agony

**Chapter 18**

**Thank you, guys so, so much! I appreciate all your reviews and such! It made my day a lot quicker. This chapter is Edward's POV when Bella is in hospital. So, here is chapter 18!**

**DISCLAIMER: Steph Meyer own Twilight... But I own this plot. Go me!?**

Edward POV

When I saw Bella on the kitchen floor, I crumpled. I couldn't believe that my beautiful girl was underneath all that blood. Alice was at her side before I could make my way over to her. I couldn't function; my eyes were focused on the blood coming from her hand. Her face was also covered in blood; a perfect little handprint was smudged onto her mouth. I smiled a little. She was always worrying about everyone but herself. I walked over to her little body and knelt next to Alice, I put my hand on her cheek. It was starting to go cold, due to her loss of blood.

"Alice, what can we do?" I asked in a tiny voice as I watched Bella.

"I'll call Carlisle." Emmett said from the corner if the room. Poor guy has been through a lot. With losing his father and all, I was upset for him.

"Will she be okay?" Jasper asked in a frantic voice. Bella was like a little sister to him, and I know that now.

"Jasper, she's going to be fine, right Alice?" Rosalie was as unsure about my Bella's future as the rest of us.

"I don't know." Alice whispered through the tears she shed fro Bella, her best friend.

"Carlisle's on his way." Emmett choked. I got up and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, bro." He said, and in a move that I never thought we would make, Emmett crushed me to his body. I let him go, he needed this right now. I hugged him back in comfort.

"She's going to be okay, bro. Trust me." I said to Emmett as he let me go, he nodded like a little kid who just learnt Santa wasn't real. There was a knock at the door and all our heads turned in synch toward the door.

"Come on in Dad." Alice called as she re-focused on Bella. Stupid psychic pixie.

"Edward!" My dad said as he saw Bella. "You should know what to do!"

"I… I…" I stammered pathetically. "I can't Dad..."

He looked at me with understanding eyes.

"Out of the way, Alice." Alice scooted over at my father's command. "I've called the ambulance, they'll be here shortly."  
Dad was shaking Bella and putting pressure on her cuts. The way he held her made me upset. He held her like she was a ragdoll, not wanting to tear her apart. I felt my heart come to a stop, stutter and then shatter as realisation hit me; I might not even here Bella's voice again. Another funeral in the town of Forks will be held. I shuddered at the thought; Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and when I looked up at him he just shook his head, he always knew how I was feeling.

"Don't ever think like that, Edward." His eyes were penetrating into mine, trying to get his point across. "_Ever._"

I nodded and looked at Bella again. I heard footsteps coming up the dorm steps.

"Out of the way." The paramedic called as he entered the room, he nodded to Carlisle and went to help Bella.

"I want to go." Emmett said as we watched the medics load Bella into the back of the ambulance. We all nodded, he needed some time with his sister.  
"You can ride with me, Edward." Rosalie said from behind me. I looked at her with agonised eyes and finally agreed.

Alice and Jasper drove Rosalie's BMW to the hospital. I handed my keys to Rose.

"I can't drive at moment, Rose." I said as I got into the passenger seat and waited patiently till she got in. Someone up there hates me. I swear they want me to rot in Hell. First seeing Bella all depressed about her dad killed me and now seeing Bella hurt, it fucking ripped my heart out and stomped on it.

"She'll be okay, Ed." Rosalie put a comforting hand on mine as we neared the hospital car park. We were there already? I was too lost in my own thoughts to notice. I slowly got out of the car and headed toward the doors, Rosalie walking next to me.

"How do you think she is?" She whispered, looking at me with guarded eyes. I shrugged helplessly.

"Edward!" Alice's voice screeched from the door, I looked up at my twin. She was waiting impatiently, tapping her foot. When we got to her, she held my wrist and led me into the waiting room.

"What's up Alice?" I asked in a low voice.

"So far, she's had three blood transfusions." Her voice was small and quiet; I looked into her eyes which were now filling with tears. "Dad said they found a mass on her lung. They're operating now."

My head fell into my hands and I let the tears flow. I let the sobs consume me. I was a broken man. Rosalie sat in the chair next to me and rubbed my back in comforting circles.

"Edward." She whispered into my ear. "She's going to be fine… I promise." That was such a huge thing to promise me. I appreciated her thoughtfulness.

"Edward?" I heard Emmett's broken voice. I looked up to see the burly guy with the infectious laugh crumble to the ground for the second time in a matter of weeks.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked wincing. I _really_ didn't want to hear what was coming.

"She died on them…" He let the words hang in the air for a moment. "But, they revived her. She's steady, though." My head slumped toward the floor again as I thought of Bella lying on the operating table, motionless, lifeless. I would have been crushed if she couldn't hold on.

Jasper walked into the waiting room with a tray full of coffee. He handed one to each of us before taking his own. Alice got up and let him sit down and then sat herself on his lap. I envied those two with everything I had.

"You have no idea how luck you are, Jasper." I whispered to him as I looked up at the ceiling. Jasper and looked at each other, understanding Alice got off his lap and sat in the seat next to him.

"Sorry." They both mumbled. I shook my head at them and looked toward the corridor, waiting for some miracle to happen. My dad walked out a moment later. Maybe someone up there _does_ love me.

"Kids." He greeted us in a stern voice.

"How is she, Dad?" I asked, looking at his eyes, his face. Anything that would give me an indication to how my angel was doing.

"Emmett, please come over here." He called to Emmett – who was a complete mess – standing behind him. He walked over and stood beside me.

"She died again on us." He looked around at everyone and Alice was about to say something, tears streaming down her face. Dad put his hand up to stop her.

"But, we were able to save her again. We have removed the mass off of her lungs, and she should be okay… If she doesn't catch any infections or anything like that."

I looked at my dad with tears in my eyes.

"Yes, everyone, you can visit her." We all went to run to the room but we stopped to look at Dad to tell us directions. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Room 207, but shhh." He put his finger to his lips. "She's asleep."

We found Bella's room easily, I was in front and I didn't warn the other that I was stopping so Emmett ran into me, knocking me over, Jasper ran into him, knocking him on top of me, Rosalie followed, also knocking Jasper to the ground and Alice knocked Rose to the ground. Alice stood at the doorframe in hysterics, clutching her stomach.

"Why didn't you guys send me a postcard from your _trip_!?" She managed through chortles.

"Because I had a feeling, that you'd be joining us." Rosalie said as she pulled Alice by the leg, tripping her so she was on the ground as well.

"Didn't see that one coming did you, _Ms. Psychic_?" Emmett laughed. We all laughed along with him. It felt good to laugh at a time like this. Jasper let out an extra big laugh by accident and we all silenced in synch. One by one we turned toward Bella in her hospital bed. She stirred and then quickly fell back to sleep. We all slipped into our depressed moods again as Emmett and I went to sit on either side of her bed, both of us taking one of her hands each.

"I love you, Bella." I said as I kissed her hand, careful of the IV drip.

"I promise," Emmett began, looking at her face, "That I will always be here. I can't lose you too, Bells."

The coffee was starting to wear off after two hours of watching Bella sleep. My eyelids started drooping from drowsiness and before I knew it, I was sleeping with my head on Bella's bed and my body still sitting in the chair. No matter what I dreamt about, it always centred on my Bella.

_Midday the next day_

I woke up to Bella's whimpering. I sat straight up, looking for the source of the pain. As I was frantically searching, Bella opened her eyes and looked straight at me.

"Edddd…" She gurgled. "Edddd…" She was so doped up on the morphine, she couldn't form full sentences.

"I'm here, Bella." I said taking her hand again, kissing it. "I'm here baby."

"Mmm, Edwa…" She tried again. "Velvet…" She whispered before her eyes slipped closed again.

"Velvet?" I was left confused.

"She thinks your voice is like velvet." Rosalie said from the couch. "She used to say it all the time." I smiled. Bella thinks I have a velvet voice. How lovely. Rosalie yawned and looked at me.

"Edward, go eat something." She seemed concerned.

"Rose, I'm fine." I looked back at Bella. "I _can't_ leave her."

"I'll be here, Edward." She walked over and touched my shoulder. "She'll be fine."

"_Never_." I whispered, still looking at Bella. _My Bella._

"_Must_ you be so stubborn!?" Rosalie said, exasperated. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Want anything?" I shrugged, still not looking away from Bella.

"_Stupido ragazzo! Egli non deve essere così testardo? Essa sarà abbastanza bene con me, ma no! Egli vuole essere Mr. Protector. Fucker."_ She muttered as she walked out of the room. Shall I translate? _Stupid boy! Does he have to be so stubborn? She'll be quite fine with me, but no! He wants to be Mr. Protector. Fucker_.

Quite the lady when she's speaking Italian.

I stared at Bella for a long time, not bothering about anything else.

"Edward!" I heard Rosalie say. "_Stupido!_" She nudged me with something; I turned to see her holding a bagel and a coffee for me.

"_Grazie_" I teased her.

"You're welcome, Gayward." She snorted at the last bit.

Alice walked into the room, carrying a bag. She placed it down next to me. I looked at it with a cocked eyebrow.

"Edward, you need to change and have a shave." She said softly.

"I'm not leaving her." I said to her.

"Fine!" Alice threw her hands up in the air. "Change here, see if I care. Edward, you're driving yourself to the edge, how much closer are you willing to go before you fall?" She had tears welling up in her eyes.

"I _won't_ fall Alice." I whispered. "I'll _jump_ for her if that's what it takes, I_ won't_ lose her Alice."

"Edward." She pleaded with me. "_Please_, just change, for me. For Bella." I looked at her, she wasn't thinking good thoughts, I could tell.

"Tell me if I'm going to lose her, Al." I said through clenched teeth. "Tell me and I'll change." She looked into my eyes and then she closed her own.

"_No._" She whispered. "No, you aren't. _We_ aren't going to lose her." I looked into her eyes, looking for a lie in her thoughts. There didn't seem to be one, so I changed.

I went back to my original position next to Bella's bed and fell asleep quickly.

_Three weeks later_

It was pretty much the same everyday for the past three weeks. Bella woke up, dazed and disoriented and then fell straight back asleep. I never left the hospital room, ever. I changed, Rosalie or Jasper got me breakfast and Alice would bring me my school work. No one else knows what's going on, and I liked it like that.

Renee called a few times, but we never told her where Bella really was. We just let her believe she was on camp for sports and recreation. She bought it, I hate to admit it, but Alice and I are _incredibly_ good liars. Bella finally woke up fully the only time I stepped out of her room.

"Dad, when is she going to wake up?" I confronted my father.

"Soon, son." He replied, coolly. "The infection was drained successfully and she should respond this Thursday at the very latest. Be patient, Edward." I nodded and then Emmett came out to us.

"She's awake." He said. We walked into Bella's room and I saw her. My beautiful angel was awake and alert. She smiled as I came in but her face fell into a concerned look.

**(A/N: Ya'll know what happens here. I don't want to repeat myself.)**

"Go to sleep, baby." I said as everyone left the room and kissed her hand. "I love you." I started humming the song I wrote for her when I was watching her sleep. She meant the world to me and I had to put it down into something that meant something to me. Words simply could not do. I closed my eyes and I pictured Bella looking at me and then a tune came into my head... It was prefect for Bella. _My_ Bella. Bella's lullaby.

**So what did you guys think of it? I had a mental block half way through. Gah! So read and review guys, you know they light up my life something severe.**

**I love you!**

**BrookePattinson xo**


	19. Home, Fights, Booze & Secrets

**I'm baaaaaaaaack ! Haha , nahh . Sorry I have kinda been slack but I have **_**a lot**___**going on right now so yeah . Without further ado , chapter 19 !**

**  
BrookePattinson does not own Twilight, unfortunately.**

**Chapter 19**

Bella POV

I went home the weekend after I woke up. I was under strict orders from Dr. Cullen that I should not, under any circumstances, make breakfast by myself. Quite the comedian isn't he? He likes to think so. Edward insisted that he'd drive me home and stay with me while Jalice (Jasper & Alice) and Emmalie (Emmett & Rosalie) have some time to themselves. They need it.

Edward parked in the car lot of the college and helped me out of the car. I winced at the pain when he wrapped his hand around mine.

"Sorry Bella!" He said as soon as he saw the expression on my face. "I'm sorry." He kissed the palm of my hand, which was still bandaged.

"It's okay Edward." I said, cupping his cheek with my good hand and my eyes darting around quickly. "Let's go before people see."

He nodded understanding my wishes to keep this on the low down. We walked quickly to my dorm and we were on the last step when I heard Edward mutter.

"Fuck." He said mostly to himself. I was confused before I looked up.

"Shit." I whispered as I saw Jacob and two other people at my door. I looked at Edward and then back at Jacob. Repeating this process a couple of times.

"Bella!" Jacob exclaimed when he saw me. He ran over to me and hugged me.

"Hey, Jake." I said as I uncomfortably patted his back. "How you been?"

"Alright Bells." Jake said as he let go of me. "Where have you been?"

I looked at Edward – who was staring daggers at Jake and his friends, if looks could kill – and then stared down at my feet.

"Do you want to tell him?" Edward whispered in my ear as he put his arm protectively around my shoulders. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

I nodded. How could I not? I've known Jacob my whole life.

"Bella was in hospital." Edward stated. "Long story, Jacob."

Jacob was taken aback. I bet he hadn't expected that.

"Whoa. Okay." Jacob floundered for words.

"I expect you keep this to yourselves, Jacob." Edward said calmly.

"Uh, sure." He turned to his friends. "Quil, Embry. Let's go."  
Jacob kissed me on the cheek.

"See ya round Bells." He said and walked off. I felt bad that I hadn't been able to tell him myself.

"I'm not a huge fan of Jacob Black." Edward said as he sat on the couch.

"Why not?" I asked as I snuggled into his side. "He's nice."

"I don't know." Edward's arm tightened around me. "I bet he was thinking of you very inappropriately." I looked up at Edward.

"Edward, it's not like you can read minds." I laughed. His arm stiffened around me.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked in confusion.

"I actually _can_ read minds." He whispered. "I can't read every thought but when people think about important issues or something worth tuning in to, I listen and I can hear them." I was shocked. He hadn't told me this before.

"Can you read _my_ mind?" I asked. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Your mind is the only one I cannot hear." He smiled the crooked smile I loved best. "But I don't need to hear your mind; the way your body language is around everybody is easy to guess how you're feeling. You're like an open book Bella. You're easy to read. Hence why I know what you're thinking without ever intruding into your head." He tapped my forehead at the end of the sentence to get his point across.

"What has caused this?" I was curious.

"We're not quite sure." Edward said indifferently. "Alice and I both share a sixth sense. Our parents call us _miracle children_. But it's weird, because Jasper knows what people are feeling." He raised an eyebrow as if he was still trying to figure out this eighteen year mystery.

"What's Alice's sixth sense?" I asked, but I'm pretty sure I knew the answer.

"She's psychic." Edward muttered. "She has dreams of the future. She knew that we were meant to be. Or so she claimed." He laughed. "But she has _never_ been wrong."

"Well, I'm never betting against Alice, that's for sure." I said, looking at my laptop on the kitchen bench.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Edward whispered. He started humming the tune from the hospital. I soon fell asleep.

Alice POV

I was asleep in Jasper's arms, dreaming of… Edward and Bella. Who else?

"Bella, you don't have to do this." Edward said, his face torn but kind of triumphant.

"But I _want_ it, Edward." Bella whispered back. "I do."

Edward's hand moved to Bella's face and cupped her cheek. He kissed her passionately on the mouth and then ran his hand down over her chest. His hand stayed there.

"Oh my god!" I yelled as I sat up straight. "Eww!"

Jasper stirred next to me and then opened his eyes sleepily.

"What is it, Alice?" His voice was cutely groggy.

"I think I just saw Edward and Bella about to bump uglies." I was shocked.

"Bump uglies?" Jasper questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"They were about to have sex!" I replied exasperated.

"Ah." Jasper said after a few moments. "Good for them." Then he turned over and went back to sleep. I guess it was good for them… Kind of. I layed back down and snuggled into Jasper again. My eyes slid shut and I was asleep once again to the faint breathing of Jasper next to me.

* * * * *

_The next day_

Bella POV

I walked into English with Alice as she chatted about her night (and day) with Jasper.

"Miss. Cullen." Mrs. Lang said as we went to take our seats. "Would you like to try entering the room again… without the senseless chatter?"

Alice's face turned about five shades of red before she danced/stormed out of the room. She pirouetted when she was out of the door and then walked back in – quietly – and sat down next to me.

"That's better." Mrs. Lang said and she turned to write on the board. Alice stuck her finger up at her and mouthed: _fuck you, fucking bitch!_ I tried so hard to stifle my laughter and I ended up snorting. I have never seen the teacher turn so fast in my life.

"Detention, Isabella!" She yelled. I stared at her with my mouth open.

"Would you like to argue your punishment, Miss. Swan?"

"No." I muttered. "I just don't see how it is fair."

"It is fair, Isabella." Mrs. Lang said looking at me over her glasses.

"How so?" I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest. I have never been rebellious in my life.

"You disturbed the class with that ridiculous animal noise you made!"

"Um, it _wasn't _an animal noise." I told her matter-of-factly. "I was simply…" Fuck, I should have just shut up and taken the punishment.

"She was choking." Alice piped up. Yeah, 'cause _that's_ believable Alice.

"Miss. Cullen, you will be joining Isabella at her detention…" Mrs. Lang's flickered between Alice and me. "Are we clear, ladies?"

"Yes, ma'am." Alice and I said as we both shrank into our seats.

When class had finished, Alice and I stayed back and did our detention. We had to sit in our desks and stare at the wall. For an hour. It was so damn boring. I felt something hit my leg. I looked down and saw a folded piece of paper, I looked up at Alice but she was staring straight ahead, no sign of emotion on her blank face. I slowly picked up the piece of paper, my eyes never leaving Mrs. Lang's back as she wrote on the board for her next class.

_Fuck this shit; I will be out of here when you finish reading this note._

I rolled my eyes at the note and looked up at her seat. It was empty. Fucking pixie! How could she just leave me here!? I could feel my cheeks turn red from anger.

"You may go now girls." Mrs. Lang said without turning around from the board.

I didn't want to say anything so I just left. I felt a light weight on my back and hands over my eyes.

"Get. Off. Me. Alice." I said through clenched teeth.

"Whoa, touchy much?" Alice said as she climbed off my back and stood in front of me.

"Sorry, I'm still pissed at the bitch for keeping me back in detention." I said as I jabbed my thumb toward the class door.

"Its okay, Bella." Alice said as she linked her arms through mine and started walking out of the building. "Feel like a late afternoon drink?"

"I would _love_ one!" I said; thinking about the buzz the alcohol was going to give me.

We literally skipped to our dorm and burst through the door. Everyone was congregated in the living room talking and laughing.

"Hey!" Alice and I said at the same time and then giggled.

"Hello." Edward said as I sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Who wants to play a drinking game?" Alice said as she walked out of the kitchen with her arms full of bottles of alcohol and shot glasses.

"Hells yeah!" Emmett boomed and clapped his hands like an excited five year old. That's my brother for you.

"What to play?" Jasper asked. We all thought for a second.

"I never." Edward said indifferently. We all nodded in excited agreement.

We all took our seats around the coffee table and all filled our shot glasses with the tequila.

"I have never fallen down a flight of stairs." Emmett said, looking me straight in the eye. That wanker! Oh, two can play at this game, big brother. I took my shot.

"I have never been caught jacking off by my parents." I said with my eyebrow cocked. Jasper laughed loudly and Edward shook with silent laughter. Alice and Rosalie burst into a fit of giggles. Emmett took his shot and gave me the evil eye.

"I have never worn women's underwear." Jasper said, blushing slightly. Everyone but Edward took a shot. I laughed at Jasper's expression.

"I so wouldn't have admitted to that shit in a million years." I said to the boys who were blushing heaps.

"I have never had sex." Rosalie said. I watched everyone take their shot. Edward hesitated with the shot glass to his lips.

"Its okay, Edward. I'm not going to freak out." I said as I rolled my eyes at him. He took his shot and winced as it burnt his throat.

"I have never…" Edward thought for a second. "I have never seen Jasper naked."

Alice, Emmett and Jasper couldn't stop laughing as I took my shot – a minute after Alice had taken hers.

"You've seen Jasper naked?" Edward questioned.

"Yes." My head hung under his stare. "But it was by accident, I swear!"

Edward burst out laughing.

"I know bub. Jasper told me." He kissed the top of my head.

"Well, that was awkward." I laughed.

"Okay, I have never kissed Rosalie." Alice said. Everyone took a shot but Jasper, Rosalie and I. I looked at Alice in complete shock.

"It was a dare." She shrugged. I rolled my eyes. I looked at Edward as he refilled his glass.

"You've kissed Rose?" I asked, shocked and hurt.

"Can we discuss this later?" Edward whispered. "I promise I will tell you everything."

"Fat chance." I muttered.

"I have never kept a secret from my significant other." I heard a female voice from the door. We all looked up and saw a figure standing in the open doorway.

"Victoria?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Mhm." Victoria said as she walked into the living room. "And who the fuck are you?" She yelled at me.

"I'm Bella." I asked confused. The alcohol was taking affect now, and this bitch was killing my buzz. "Edward's girlfriend and you might be?" I said as I stood up.

"That's impossible, because _I'm_ Edward's girlfriend." Victoria got all up in my grill.

"Bitch, step off!" I said as I pushed her. "Get the fuck out of my face, hoe!" What the fuck has come over me? I'm being a terry tough nut lately.

Victoria pushed me back and I stumble over Edward who was still sitting down and landed on my ass.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Rosalie ran at Victoria, pushing her back into the now closed door. Victoria slapped Rosa across the face and that was when it was on. I grabbed my shot glass, drank the tequila out of it and then I prayed to God that when I threw it, it hit Victoria on the head. I threw it with everything I had and thank fuck it hit my target with a loud smash. Victoria screamed and clutched her head.

"It's not even bleeding you fucking slut!" Alice was all up in Victoria's grill now.

Victoria stared past Alice and Rosalie. She was staring at Edward. _My_ Edward. Before I could even think about getting up she was all over him, kissing him and touching him. Rose and Alice were glued to the spot with the same shocked expression on their faces. Their eyes flickered to me simultaneously and then back to Victoria. I looked at them and then at Emmett who's eyes were glued to Edward and Victoria and then I looked at Jasper who was sitting in the same spot, trying to calm everyone down with his sixth sense. I wasn't having a bar of it. Edward was trying to push Victoria off him.

"Victoria!" He said as he managed to get her lips off his. "Get off of me! I broke up with you! Get the fuck off me!"

"But Eddie…" Victoria said in what I presume was meant to be sexy. "You liked it last time we hooked up."

"Get. Off. Me. You. Slut." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Need help baby?" I asked Edward. He nodded desperately.

I walked over to them and pulled Victoria by the hair.

"He said get off!" I said as I dragged her off my boyfriend.

I slapped her hard in the face and then let go of her hair.

"You fucking psycho!" She shrieked as she held her face, she lunged forward and slapped me back. The sting afterwards made me even angrier. I balled my hand into a fist and let it snap forward into her jaw and then again into her eye.

She stumbled out of the dorm after muttering.

"You _will_ pay for this Bella!"

"Keep talking your shit bitch!" Rosalie yelled after her.

"Bring it the fuck on hoe!" Alice yelled after her. Then she turned to me.

"That was fucking awesome!" She yelled as she jumped up and down.

"I know." I shrugged. Edward got up and hugged me.

"I think we need to have that talk now, Bella." He whispered in my ear.

"Okay, I love you." I whispered back and I felt him nod.

**There it is, chapter 19. What does Victoria have in store for Bella and the gang? Interactive chapter time! This is where YOU come into it, leave me an idea in the reviews and you will get a shout out in the next chapter. Because I'm cool like that. So, please give me a review and an idea.**

**Hugs not drugs!**

**BrookePattinson xo**


	20. Edward & Bella's Talk

**Okay, sooo no one wanted to help me lol . Cut much ? Lol nahh . Uhm , okay . So , all I'm gonna do here is play it by ear and see where we end up . Uhm , also , I'm sorry that the first half of the chapter seemed a bit juvenile with the whole detention thing . I don't know anything about college or any of that shit coz I'm from Australia and we don't have college here . So yeah , so without further ado , chapter 20 !**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight . But I do own, three copies of Twilight, and two copies of the rest of the series :] chyeah , its coz I'm **_**that**_** radd!**

_Previously in College. Lovely:_

"_You will pay for this Bella!"_

"_Keep talking your shit bitch!" Rosalie yelled after her._

"_Bring it the fuck on hoe!" Alice yelled after her. Then she turned to me._

"_That was fucking awesome!" She yelled as she jumped up and down._

"_I know." I shrugged. Edward got up and hugged me._

"_I think we need to have that talk now, Bella." He whispered in my ear._

"_Okay, I love you." I whispered back and I felt him nod._

Bella POV

After the Victoria situation, Edward led me into my room and locked the door. He started pacing the length of the end of my bed, pinching the bridge of his nose the whole time. I sat crossed legged on the centre of the bed and watched him with careful eyes.

"Bella." He stopped right in front of me and looked me straight in the eye. "I swear, I broke up with her. She's just insane."

He sighed heavily and crawled onto the bed and sat crossed legged in front of me. He traced my cheek bone with his fingertips, leaving a blazing trail behind. I looked down at my legs the whole time.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered, taking my hands into his. He kissed my fingers.

"Edward…" I said as I looked up into his eyes. "Tell me about Rosalie and you. Was there something there? Is there _still _something there? Please tell me the truth and nothing but."

"Okay…" He kissed me on the lips and then went back to his original position, with my hands still in his.

"The Hales and the Cullens have been friends for years. Our parents were friends back in college so it was just natural for their children to be friends."

He paused to look at me, trying to decipher what I was thinking, I nodded as a sign to continue.

"Jasper and Alice were meant to be together from the start, you could just tell how protective Jasper was of her when we were little. Rosalie and I were like the third and fourth wheel when we were with them. I started to like Rose in high school, she was still a stuck up, vain bitch, but that's just Rose. She was loyal to those she loved and always stood up for what she believed in.

"So one afternoon after school, Alice dragged Jasper to the mall for an afternoon shop and Rose and I went back to my house. My mom was at work as an interior decorator and dad was at the hospital. We sat in the living room and watched a movie, she looked at me and I could see her from the corner of my eye. I turned to look at her and she leaned forward to kiss me, of course, I kissed her back.

"We started dating… but it only lasted a couple of months. It was nothing serious."

"So, is there still something there?" I asked carefully.

"No, she has Emmett, I have never seen her happier. And I have you. I don't want to be with anyone else but you."

I looked up at him, I believed every word he said, and I trusted him to stay faithful to me.

"What made you become… promiscuous?" I hope that the question didn't strike a raw nerve.

"Um, okay… Good question." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "After Rosalie, I was in this state of mind that relationships were death traps and I vowed that I'd never fall for it. Girls with no self esteem were my type of girl for a couple of years. A girl here, a girl there. It was exactly the way I liked it. They were all too wrapped up in me to even care about the other girls I had slept with.

"But then I saw you Bella, my whole world stopped, and it felt like you put colour into my black and white life. I was walking around thinking I would never fall in love, that no one would ever make me feel love. But you did, Bella. You made me see that true love does exist, that there is someone out there for me. I have fallen so far in love with you, Bella. I know I won't ever find a way out.

"I'm not the same guy I was last year, I'm not the player anymore. I gave that up when I saw you. I knew I had to make you mine. And I'm so glad that I have you, Bella. I feel very… _Protective_ of you. And so does Jasper, but as a brother. And I can see that now."

"I love you, Edward." I said, my heart strings tugged numerous times during the speech and I felt the warm tears down my cheeks by the end of it.

"I love you too, my Bella." He said as he pulled me in for a hug. "I wanted to give you something tonight. But we got interrupted, not only by the psycho but by you and Alice convincing us all to drink."

"Oh, 'cause I twisted your arm _so_ much." I laughed. He chuckled silently and let go.

"Come on. I want everyone to see it." I rolled my eyes at him as he held my hand and walked me to the living room.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the love seat and Rose and Emmett were sitting on the floor, talking about senseless things. They all looked up at us as we entered the room.

"Is she going to get her present now!?" Alice said as she bounced up and down on the lounge. Of course she'd know what I was getting, the psychic pixie.

"Yes, Alice." Edward said, frustrated. We sat down at the 'head' of the coffee table.

"As you all know, Bella had changed my life in the best way possible."

I blushed, I didn't really like being centre of attention.

"Bella, I want to give you this." He pulled out a small, black box. I giggled, just like his voice, the box was velvet.

"What is it?" I asked nervously. He surely wasn't… Proposing was he? No way.

"After all that I have put you through, Isabella. After everything we've through as a couple, I wanted to show you how in love I am with you and I will _always_ be faithful to you. I won't ever leave you Isabella." He opened the box to reveal a ring. It was simple. A white gold band that was frosted with diamonds. It was beautiful, my sight went blurry with tears.

"It's a promise ring, Bella. It shows that I will always want you and only you, and how committed I am to you. I don't want to rush into marriage, so when we are both ready, this ring will be replaced by an engagement ring." He was down on one knee. "Will you accept this ring?"

"Of course I will." I managed through tears as he slipped the ring onto my engagement finger. I hugged him and held onto him. I didn't want to let him go.

"I love you, Mr. Cullen." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, Miss. Swan. With everything I have and more."

**I wish I had a promise ring :[ I know it's a tad short. I wanted to dedicate this whole chapter to 'the talk'. Oh yeah, I went there. So, read review please!**

**Hold hands, not grudges!**

**Love**

**BrookePattinson xo**


	21. Tanya's Having A Party !

**Hey peeps, I have been a bit MIA at the moment aye. My apologies about that. I was sorting some shit out and I didn't want to write a chapter while I was angry because it could've seeped through to the chapter and no one wants an angry author, or chapter for that matter. Also, to ****Munchichi**** who gave me a brilliant idea to work with for this chapter. So, without further ado, I bring to you:**

**Chapter 21!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, its God aka Stephenie Meyer who owns it :] **

_Previously in :_

"_It's a promise ring, Bella. It shows that I will always want you and only you, and how committed I am to you. I don't want to rush into marriage, so when we are both ready, this ring will be replaced by an engagement ring." He was down on one knee. "Will you accept this ring?" _

"_Of course I will." I managed through tears as he slipped the ring onto my engagement finger. I hugged him and held onto him. I didn't want to let him go. _

"_I love you, Mr. Cullen." I whispered into his ear._

"_I love you too, Miss. Swan. With everything I have and more." _

Edward POV:

I can't believe she accepted my promise ring. She wants to marry me one day. I'm so happy, I want to run around campus screaming _'she said yes! She said yes!' _But somehow, I don't think that will be appropriate. Bella would never let me do it anyway, she hates being centre of attention.

"Edward?" I heard my angel whisper. "Are you awake?"

I rolled over to face her and pulled her by the waist into me, being careful of her bandaged hand.

"No, Bella." I said as I kissed the hollow beneath her ear. "I was having a pleasant dream. You accepted my promise ring. Is it or is it not real?" I grabbed her let hand and felt her engagement finger and felt the ring. I smiled to myself.

"It's real, Edward." I could hear the smile in her voice. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I replied, kissing her lightly. I pulled back from her and took in what she was wearing to bed. Oh, for the love of all that's holy! She knows how to test me, huh? My Bella, my beautiful innocent Bella was wearing nothing but a singlet and underwear. Underwear for crying out loud!

"Bella, I'm going to turn the other way." I said to her slowly, whilst closing my eyes. "And when I turn back over in thirty seconds, you best have pants on."

I turned slowly and I felt her get off the bed, well, she fell but I didn't turn over to see if she was okay, because I wouldn't have stopped myself. I heard the door creak open and Bella tip–toed outside. I hadn't noticed my eyes drooping asleep until I was dreaming again.

* * * * *

I walked into the kitchen where everybody was situated. Emmett and Jasper were sitting at the bench on the bar stools. Rose, Alice and Bella were congregated in the living room.

"Where's the grub?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"We were waiting for you to get up." Emmett said, giving me the doe eyed look.

"Why? So I can cook?" I scoffed.

Everyone looked at me. I sighed heavily. I hated my friends sometimes.

"What would you like?" I asked looking through the pantry. It was almost empty. "Girls, where's all your shit?"

"D'oh!" Alice said, doing a perfect impersonation of Homer Simpson. "I forgot it was my week, I was kinda… Busy." She winked at Jasper who smiled widely. I glared at him and the smile dropped from his face so fast.

"Well, what do we do?" Bella asked from the corner couch.

I looked at her and smiled. She stared at me and tugged at her pants and winked. I could have melted on the spot right then and there, she was so sexy when she did that.

"Emmett." I said turning to him. "You and Jasper drive to McDonald's. Text me when you're there so you can take our orders."

Emmett and Jasper looked at me and then at each other.

"Why us?" They said in unison.

"Because, my dear knuckleheads, I need to shower as does Bella and Rose and Alice will need an hour to do hair and make-up. Since you two appear to have finished getting ready, you are our only candidates." I told them, as I sat up the bench. They both sighed heavily in defeat.

"Let's go, Jasper." Emmett said as he got out of his chair. "Mr. Gayward over here has a good point." I rolled my eyes and ushered them out.

"I'm going for a shower, girls." I said to them, I chucked Bella my phone.

"Tell me when they text."

She nodded and almost dropped the phone. Thank fuck for Alice's reflexes. I got my stuff and ran the water; I stepped underneath the spray and let the hot water loosen up my muscles.

Bella POV

As Rose, Alice and I waited for the boys to text, the topic _mysteriously_ turned to mine and Edward's sex life. Or lack there of.

"So, Bella." Alice said as she was pretending to clean her nails. "You and my brother boned yet?" Rosalie snorted.

"If you _must_ know, Alice." I said as I turned myself in my seat to face her. "Edward and I have not _boned_. We're waiting till both of us are ready." I watched as Alice looked at Rosalie. Rose quickly rolled her eyes, thinking I didn't see it.

"What did you see, Alice?" I asked slowly. She shifted in her seat.

"You and Edward." Her eyes darted between Rosalie and me.

"Go on." I said as I watched her wince at the thought. _Oh. My. Fucking. Golly. Gosh._ She saw me and Edward having sex. _I_ hadn't even seen me and Edward having sex. That's embarrassing.

"You saw us didn't you?" I asked, accusing her in the slightest with my eyes.

"Maybe." I heard her mutter.

"Ugh!" My hands flew to my face in embarrassment. "Really?" I said as I parted my fingers so I could look at her. She smirked the way only a Cullen could.

"I didn't see you having _sex_ as per say." She said, trying to comfort me with her eyes. "I just saw up to the part where he grabbed your tits. Nothing major."

I rolled my eyes at the pixie. Alice was about to say something smart when Edward's iPhone buzzed.

**Gayward, we're here, what the fuck do you want? Emmett is a fucking legend :]**

I rolled my eyes at my stupid brother and typed back my order and asked the girls what they wanted, which I quickly typed. I walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Edward, what did you want? Emmett and Jasper just texted." I said through the door.

"Pardon, baby?" His voice was muffled and hard to hear. "I can't hear you that well."

I sighed. "I'm coming in, babe." I said through the door.

I heard Alice and Rosalie gasp and then start giggling. I gave them the finger while not looking at them. I pushed the door open and was hit with the hot air, the steam was thick which made it hard to see.

"Edward?" I asked as I shut the door behind me.

"Yeah, baby." I heard his voice from the shower. "Come to join me?" I heard him chuckle.

"No, babe." I giggled. "Just asking what you wanted from Maccas. Emmett and Jasper are there."

"Are you on the menu?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No, I'm not open to the public." I laughed in the direction of the shower.

"Good." The shower turned off and I heard him step out of the shower. "Because I don't feel like sharing. _Ever_."

I smiled widely and then the steam cleared up. And oh my holy God. Edward hadn't reached for his towel yet. _Everything _was on show, and my golly he was _big_. I squealed and closed my eyes.

"Edward, I am going to turn the other way." I said, mimicking his words from this morning. "And when I turn around in thirty seconds, you best have a towel wrapped around you."

I heard his towel being pulled off the rack. I was counting in my head and when I was up to twenty-five I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Just whatever breakfast meal they have." He whispered in my ear and then kissed me. "Now scram so I can get dressed." He slapped me on the ass as he pushed me out the door. Stupid Gayward. I typed his order in and sent it to Emmett.

* * * * *

Emmett and Jasper strolled about half hour later. They had already eaten in the car.

"We got your food," Jasper said.

"Good one, Captain Obvious." Alice rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. He pouted and it softened her up. Sucker.

"Where's Ed, Olive?" Emmett asked. "We need him to be here 'cause I can't be bothered repeating myself."

"Edward!" Alice screamed and Edward appeared a millisecond later.

"Yes?" He asked walking over to me. He was still topless. Oh, what I would let him do to me… _Isabella!_ Sorry.

"Ya'll know Tanya Denali?" Emmett asked. We all nodded. _Everyone_ knew Tanya, well at least her body, not her.

"Well," Jasper continued. "She's having a party tonight and she invited us."

"Us, as in you guys and us girls?" Rosalie asked, her voice saturated with disbelief.

"Or you guys and your penises?" Alice finished. We all looked at the boys, accusing them with our eyes.

"I don't give a fuck if you girls weren't invited." Edward said.

"You're coming." Jasper continued.

"'Cause you're our girls, and we want you to come." Emmett finished.

It was like watching triplets speak. I was the only one who didn't finish someone's sentence. Probably the only _normal_ one.

"Fine." Rose said.

"Sure." Alice followed.

"Whatever." I finished. _Fuck!_ I have turned to the dark side.

* * * * *

After studying throughout the day, Rosalie and Alice thought it would be great to poke and prod me with make-up brushes and hair instruments.

"In the closet, Bella!" Alice said, pointing toward her walk-in closet that doubled as a dressing room. Rosalie was already waiting in there, with a plum coloured strapless dress in one hand and plum heels in the other.

"Rose, might I remind you that my hand is fucked." I said, holding up my right hand to emphasise the point. "It is in no shape to have pressure put on it when I fall."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Bella, we'll be with you, besides they're not even that high."

I raised an eyebrow. "Fine. But I'm over being careful with this bandage, dude."

"Well, take it off." Alice said from behind me. "I can look at it, if you like."

I looked at Rosalie and she shrugged. I turned back to Alice and nodded. She carefully unwrapped my hand and examined the cuts.

"They're almost scars." Her brow furrowed, just like Edward. "I'll ask for a second opinion."

She left the closet and was back with Edward in tow. He looked at my hand with his brow furrowed.

"I can see what you mean, Alice." He turned my hand around so he could see the back side of it. "Looks good enough to remove the bandage."  
He looked up at me through his lashes and kissed my hand.

"Have fun, baby." He smirked and turned to walk out of the closet.

"_Traitor!_" I yelled at his retreating figure, I heard him chuckle once and then close the door.

An hour passed while Rosalie and Alice got ready, I decided to keep the heels off until we got into the car. I didn't want a broken ankle before the party.

"Uh, Bella?" Jasper's voice came from Alice's room.

"Yeah, Jazz?" I asked as I walked out of Alice's closet. "'Sup?"

"I have something to tell you about tonight." His fingers were entwined and his hands sat under his chin.

"Mmm?" I asked indifferently.

"Well, you see." He shifted uncomfortably on the end of Alice's bed. "Victoria will be there." He looked up at me with cautious eyes, ready to manipulate my emotions if need be.

"Okay." I shrugged. "No biggie. I trust Edward. We'll be fine."

Jasper assessed my mood, to see if I would flip out at any moment. After a while, he relaxed.

"You're a good kid, Bells." He said as he got up and walked over to me.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I shrugged playfully. Jasper rustled my hair and pulled me in for a hug.

"You're wrong you know." He whispered in my ear. "You _are_ worth it."

"I wish I could believe you, Jasper." I sighed. "I really do."

He gave me one last squeeze and let go.

"You are, Bella." He said, his stare was penetrating into mine. "Trust me, you have made him very happy." He looked down at my left hand and then back up to my face, his eyebrow cocked in triumph.

"Thanks for the heads up Jazz." I said as I walked back into the closet where Rosalie and Alice were still getting ready. Tonight was gonna be a looong fucking night.

* * * * *

"Where is this party at, anyway?" Rosalie asked from the front seat of the Jeep.

"At Tanya's house." Jasper informed his sister.

"And you know where that is?" She turned to Emmett. He coughed loudly.

"Well, yeah Rose." Edward said as he rolled his eyes. "We do have to know where we are going."

"I suppose." I could hear the jealousness in her Rose's voice. She doesn't like sharing my brother.

Edward put his arm around me and I leaned into him, resting my head oh his shoulder.

"Do you trust me?" He asked softly. "Because I trust you."

"I trust you." I answered quietly. "With all I have."

I felt him kiss the top of my head lightly.

"We're here!" Emmett said as he stopped the Jeep. "Everyone get the fuck out!"

We all got out of the Jeep and I stopped to put my heels on, Edward waited for me.

"Go ahead." I told him. "Alice can take me in."

Alice was standing right next to her brother when I mentioned her name.

"Okay, Bella." He kissed my forehead. "Look after her, Alice. Or it's your head."

"Whatever, Eddie." She said as Edward ran to catch up with Jasper.  
"You're sure you're going to be okay with Victoria here?" Alice asked with a disbelieving look on her face.

"I'm sure Alice." I said linking her arm through mine. "He'll be with me part of the night anyways."

"If you're sure…"

This is it, Tanya's house and probably a repeat of the disaster from the dorm. Yep, it's gonna be a long fucking night.

**Okay, so the next chapter is the party chapter. ****Munchichi****'s idea will come into play next chapter. But the party was just touching base on it.**

**Read and review ?**

**BrookePattinson xo**


	22. The Big Fall Out

**Hey there everyone! So sorry that I have been gone for a bit. I like to think some of ya'll were like 'is that bitch even alive?' lol. That's what gets me through the day. So I wanna give a shout out to my girl ****Munchichi**** 'cause without her, this chapter would just be me rambling shit ideas. Thanks ****Munchichi****, you're awesome :] **

**So, here we go... chapter 22. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. It'd be pretty fucking radd if I did though … *thoughtful face***

_Previously in College. Lovely:_

"_We're here!" Emmett said as he stopped the Jeep. "Everyone get the fuck out!"_

_We all got out of the Jeep and I stopped to put my heels on, Edward waited for me._

"_Go ahead." I told him. "Alice can take me in." _

_Alice was standing right next to her brother when I mentioned her name._

"_Okay, Bella." He kissed my forehead. "Look after her, Alice. Or it's your head."_

"_Whatever, Eddie." She said as Edward ran to catch up with Jasper.  
"You're sure you're going to be okay with Victoria here?" Alice asked with a disbelieving look on her face._

"_I'm sure Alice." I said linking her arm through mine. "He'll be with me part of the night anyways."_

"_If you're sure…"_

_This is it, Tanya's house and probably a repeat of the disaster from the dorm. Yep, it's gonna be a long fucking night._

Edward POV:

I didn't want to leave Bella alone, but I trusted Alice with her enough to listen to her when she told me to go on ahead. Jasper led the way through the house, looking for food for Emmett no doubt. I lost sight of Emmett and Jasper after a couple of minutes, so I went to the kitchen to grab some booze.

"Hey, Edward." I heard Jessica Stanley's voice from behind me. I spun quickly.

"Oh, hey, Jess." I said as I took a sip of my drink.

Jessica was standing in front of me, twisting her hair and licking her lips in – what I assume – an attempt to be sexy. I had to fight the urge to laugh at her. She looked so… _ridiculous_. She was wearing a pink singlet which was two sizes to small and a mini skirt. Or was it a belt? I'm not sure what it was but it was way too short.

"So, is Bella here tonight?" Jessica asked as she moved closer to me. "Or did you come alone?"

She rubbed her hand up and down my arm. I looked down at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Bella is here…" I watched her face fall as I told her. "With me."

"Oh," Jessica said as she stepped back and took hold of the hand that wasn't holding my drink. "Let me know when she goes home." She winked and wiggled away through the crowd. God, I can't believe I _fucked_ that. The thought made me shiver.

"You cold?" I heard an angel's voice from behind me. I spun on my heel to see Bella standing there, looking at me.

"Not at all." I said as I crushed her to my chest.

"Well, that's good to know then." I felt her snuggle into me more so I held her tightly.

"Bella," Rosalie said. We both looked at her. "I am going to burst if I don't go to the bathroom. Come with?"

Bella looked at me and I nodded.

"I'll catch up with you later?" She asked unsure.

"Sure." I said as I gave her a kiss on the lips goodbye.

Rosalie grabbed her hand and led her in the direction of the bathroom. I spun around and headed to the lounge room. I sat on the couch next to some weird emo guy and sipped my drink. Before too soon, my drink was finished. I got up to get another and saw Victoria at the drinks. _Fuuuuuuuuck!_ I went to go turn back into the lounge when she spotted me. She held up a cup and wiggled it, asking if I wanted another. I nodded and walked over to her.

"Heard you were here." Victoria said as she poured me another drink. "Hiding from me Cullen?" She smirked.

"Why would I be hiding from you?" I asked after taking a sip. I seriously wanted to know.

"'Cause of the whole thing with… Bella."

"That was _your_ fault though, Victoria."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that, I didn't think you'd move on so fast and-"

Her voice faded out and I couldn't see properly. My vision was blurred and if I tried to talk, I knew my words would have been slurred.

"Edward?" Victoria said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me into a bedroom.

"Victoria?" My voice was slurred, just as I suspected it to be. "What are you doing?"

"She took you away from me, Edward." She was on top of me now and starting to unbutton my shirt. "And I want you back."

"Vic…" I couldn't form her name and I blacked out for a bit. I woke up to Victoria and myself topless. She was grinding herself against me and I felt a little wiggle in my pants. _What the fuuuuuuuuck?_

"What are… doing?" I couldn't tell her to stop for the life of me. Then I blacked out again.

Bella POV

I had lost Edward. How the fuck can I lose a whole person? How? I looked everywhere.

"Have you seen, Edward?" I asked Jasper and Alice who were grinding on the make-shift dance floor. Both of them shook their heads no.

"Do you want help?" Jasper asked.

"No, it's fine." I said as I turned on my heel and left them two to make dry sex on the dance floor.

I walked around asking anyone and everyone if they had seen my boyfriend. I bumped into someone tall and muscely.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice interrupted my searching.

"Oh, hey Jake." I said still scanning the room for my bronze haired angel.

"Are you looking for someone?" Quil asked from Jake's right flank.

"Uh, yeah." I said looking at the three impossibly muscely boys in front of me. "You guys haven't seen Edward have you?"

They all shook their heads.

"Do you need help finding them, Bells?" Embry asked. "We have Seth and Brady here with us too, they can help."

"If you guys want to." I shrugged. "I don't want to ruin your night but."

"Whatever, Bells." Jacob shrugged. "A scavenger hunt can be fun."

"Thanks, guys." I said to them.

"Anytime, Bells." Seth said from behind me.

"I'll go with Bella." Jacob said. "Get Paul and Sam together too and tell them to cover the front lawn, Seth and Brady will take out the back, and Quil Embry will take the woods surrounding the property. Bella and I will look everywhere else."

We all set off in our little groups and searched everywhere. I walked into the bathroom without knocking and barged in on Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley going at it like rabbits.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed as I shut the door quickly. "Do not go in there." I told Jacob sternly.

Jake rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Oh my God!" He yelled. "Newton you son of a bitch! Didn't think you'd get any… _Ever_!"

He shut the door still laughing and turned to me.

"Can you believe Newton?" He asked, wiping a tear away from his eye. "Classic."

I rolled my eyes at him and pulled him away by the wrist.

"Should we check the kitchen?" Jake asked. I shrugged.

We went into the kitchen. No sign of Edward. Then into the pool room. No sign of Edward. We went back out into the lounge and I fell back onto the couch.

"Argh!" I sighed and leaned my head back against the couch. "Where can he be?"

Jacob sat on the couch arm next to me.

"I dunno. We've checked everywhere." He sighed.

At that moment Seth and Brady came into the lounge room with a weird expression on their faces.

"Anything you guys?" Jake asked as they got closer to us.

Seth and Brady looked at each other. Brady nodded.

"We found him." Seth said in a weird voice. "Maybe you should come check it out."

Jake stood up first and then helped me up.

"Since when do you wear heels?" He teased.

"Since I became a Barbie doll." I retorted sarcastically. He nodded with a cheeky smirk on his face.

We followed Seth and Brady to one of the bedrooms. I was getting confused.

"What are we doing back here? Edward can't be back here."

"Apparently, he can." Seth said in a low voice.

He pushed open a door. What I saw shocked me to my core. Edward was lying down on the bed topless and Victoria, also topless was on top of him. I could see she was grinding her dirty hips into his crotch.

"What the fuck!?" I yelled from where I stood.

Victoria's head whipped around in my direction and the bitch smirked. She fucking smirked_._ Edward's head turned in my direction after a few seconds. His eyes went wide and he propped himself up on his elbows_._

"Bella." He whispered, his words were slurred. He was fucking drunk already. "Let me explain."

"I don't want you to explain, Edward." I said trying to fight back tears. "I want you to get out of my life and take the slut with you. I should have seen this coming. Stupid me trusted you. _I trusted you!"_

I ran away from the bedroom and pushed my way through the crowd with my elbows. I saw Emmett and pummelled into him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Bella? What's wrong?"

He took my face into his hands and searched my face.

"Isabella. You have to tell me what's wrong. I can't find the solution if I don't know the problem."

"Edward." I whispered softly. I let the tears fall freely now, there was nothing to hide now. Emmett's features twisted into hatred. I have never seen my brother like this before.

"What did he do, Bella?" He said through clenched teeth. I shook my head.

"Bella?" Rosalie's voice came from behind Emmett. I looked at her through my tears and bit my lip hard.

I felt two hands on my shoulders from behind. I spun around quickly, letting the tears choke me. It was Alice and Jasper, thank god it wasn't Edward or… _Victoria_. The name was sneered even in my thoughts.

"Third bedroom on the left." I whispered. "You can find your dumbass fucking brother there."

I turned on my heel and ran the fuck out of the house. I didn't know where I was going but I was determined to get far away from where I was. I could hear Alice shouting after me, telling me to come back. Hell to the fucking no. Was the bitch insane? I wish Edward could hear my mind right now. He would be hearing me call him names he never thought I even knew. I never wanted to see Edward again. I mean _never _again. I don't give a fuck if he lives next door, or if he's my best friend's brother. I ran as fast as I could down the long driveway until I found Emmett's Jeep. I think he left the keys in my clutch bag. I dug around the bag for a bit. _Success!_ I'm on my motherfucking way outta here.

I climbed in the driver's seat of the Jeep and started the engine. I shone the high beams so I could find my out of this hell hole. I threw the Jeep into reverse and prayed to god I didn't fuck myself up. I made it down to the end of the driveway and threw the car into a one-eighty turn and stepped on the gas. I looked down at the speed-o. I was pushing seventy five miles. If I don't slow down, I will be splattered all over the road. I slowed to fifty. My mind was going faster than the car though. I felt my iPhone buzzing. Alice.

"Go away." I said after I picked up and quickly hung up on her.

I didn't need this right now. I really didn't. I pulled onto campus and parked the Jeep safely in front of the dorm buildings. I got out and locked the doors. I wrapped my arms around my torso 'cause it was so damn cold. I started walking and tripped, stupid heels. I took them off and carried them to my dorm. I unlocked the door and made my way through the lounge, and sitting on that couch was Edward's laptop. Fuck. Yes.

I snatched it off the couch and signed on. Password protected. Hmm…. What could Edward possibly have as a password? I typed in my name. Success. I saw my face as his background. Ugh. This would have been cute, like… yesterday. I tapped into his MSN account and changed his personal message from:

_She's like a drug to me. Like my own personal brand of heroin._

To:

_I love the feeling when I'm with my gay soul mate, Mike Newton. I love you Big Mike ;]_

I know, I know. It was childish of me, but the fucker deserved it. I needed to get away from here, and I didn't care where I went. Problem one: I needed a car. Problem two: my car hadn't been sent to me yet. Unless… I packed my stuff quickly and grabbed Alice's car keys. I was halfway out the door when I realised I should really explain what's going down. I grabbed a pen and paper from beside Rosalie's bed.

_Rosalie and Alice._

_Please don't try to look for me. I will be home soon. I promise I'll be as safe as I can okay. And Alice, sorry for taking your car. I don't want you to be angry at me okay. I will keep her safe and have her back in one piece._

_I love you both so much._

_Bella._

There, that should keep them off my back for a while. I then thought of Emmett and Jasper. I owed them an explanation too.

_Emmett and Jasper._

_As I have explained to the girls, please do not try and find me. I will be okay. I promise. You can call as many times as you want but there will be no answer. I promise I'll be home when I'm ready. I love you both tonnes._

_Take care, boys._

_Bells._

I wiped away the tears that escaped my eyes silently and taped the note to the boy's door. I ran down the stairs that led outside and ran to Alice's Porsche. I unlocked it and threw my stuff in the back, I turned on the engine and it purred. I would have crooned if it weren't for a time like this. I stepped on the gas and sped down the road when I left the car lot. I needed to go, and fast. I drove past the party after a few minutes and saw Edward and Emmett engaged in argument. Alice looked at the car as I drove past. Her face was crushed and I was a bad person for hurting my best friend like this, but it was for the best.

My iPhone rang loudly. Alice was calling.

"Alice." I said as I answered. "I'm sorry. I love you."

I hung up again and pushed myself and the car to drive as far as I could. I was receiving texts and phone calls from my friends. I ignored them and kept driving. I pulled into a gas station to feed me and the car. After filling it up, I walked into the station to look for some food. I stood in the aisle for about ten minutes when I finally decided on some nachos. I made the nachos and took them to the counter to pay for them and the gas. This was gonna be a long trip. I pulled into a cheap motel and rented a room for the night. I fell asleep almost instantly, and of course my dreams drifted to Edward…

**So there it is folks. Number 22 . Thanks heaps for all the reviews. I hope you liked it. Once again a huge thanks to ****Munchichi****, for the fabbo idea. Do you think Edward was drunk or drugged. Let me know in the comments.**

**Live. Love. Laugh.**

**BrookePattinson xo**


	23. Picking Up The Pieces

**Okay, so I got a whole range of feedback for my last chapter. Sorry to spring that on you guys! But even in Twilight, Ed and Bell never had a simple, smooth-sailing relationship had they? The answer is no. So, this is my version of the hardships that they have to endure. So here it is chapter 23.**

_Previously in College. Lovely:_

_My iPhone rang loudly. Alice was calling._

"_Alice." I said as I answered. "I'm sorry. I love you."_

_I hung up again and pushed myself and the car to drive as far as I could. I was receiving texts and phone calls from my friends. I ignored them and kept driving. I pulled into a gas station to feed me and the car. After filling it up, I walked into the station to look for some food. I stood in the aisle for about ten minutes when I finally decided on some nachos. I made the nachos and took them to the counter to pay for them and the gas. This was gonna be a long trip. I pulled into a cheap motel and rented a room for the night. I fell asleep almost instantly, and of course my dreams drifted to Edward…_

Emmett POV

I let Bella run out of the house on her own.

"I should go…" Rosalie said as she looked after Bella's retreating figure.

Alice was yelling at her to come back and sort things out. If I knew my sister, she wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"Rose, don't." I grabbed her arm to hold her back. "She'll be okay… I hope."

Rosalie held my hand and rubbed my arm. Could Cullen not keep it in his pants?

"Alice, with me." I said letting go of Rose's hand and making my way to the bedroom where Bella said he was.

Alice followed almost immediately. She knew my mood and didn't want to get in the way. I found the bedroom easily and stood in the doorway. Cullen was on the bed with his hands over his face and that Victoria chick was straddling him.

Alice peeked around my shoulder for a better look, and before I could blink, Alice went at Victoria like a spidermonkey. She tackled her to the floor and sat on top of her.

All I could see from the back was Alice's arms repeatedly swinging at Victoria. I walked over to Cullen and pulled him up by the shoulders.

"Why?" I asked. I wasn't as angry anymore, but I was still going to get to the bottom of this. I owed it to Bells. He looked at me blankly and blinked a few times. He looked out of it.

"Emmett?" He asked in a slurred voice. "I didn't… Is she upset?" His pupils were dilated and he was sweating a bit.

"Are you high, Edward?" I asked in shock, he never does drugs.

"I... I don't know." His brow furrowed as he pondered over this.

"Get the fuck off me, slut!" I heard from the corner of the room. I turned my head in the direction of the profanities. There was Alice being held up by the hair by Jessica Stanley.

"Hey! Get off her!" Edward yelled… Well, tried to yell.

"Get off her!" Rosalie yelled from the doorway. I watched as my girlfriend knocked the biggest slut I have ever known to the floor and then proceed to kick her in the ribs a bit. And then I see the pixie I have grown to love as a sister turn around and head butt the girl who ruined her best friend's life. Bella has no idea what kind of friends she has.

I pulled Cullen up and wrapped an arm around his waist, as the fucker couldn't stand by himself. He was heavy as too, Jasper came to help. Well, he tried. But because of his freaky sixth sense, he couldn't be too close to Edward as his stoned-ness was making him high as a kite too. When we got out of the house we looked around for the Jeep. No Jeep… Bella must have taken it.

"How are we meant to get home now?" Alice said from behind me whilst holding onto Rosalie's arm.

"We could run?" Jasper quipped. "Like vamps." He winked at his girlfriend who rolled her eyes at him.

"Seriously, guys." Rosalie said. "How do we get home?"

"Cab." Edward interjected.

"You, you are not allowed to speak." I told him. "Let's go down to the road, and we'll figure something out there."

I dragged Edward's fat, cheating ass down to the edge of fence and made him stand there. He still had his shirt off, so I decided to put it back on for him.

"Thanks, man." He tried to tap my shoulder out of gratitude.

"What the hell was that in the room, man?" I asked.

"It wasn't even me wanting it!" He yelled. At least his voice was back. "I didn't want her! I really didn't! I went to go and get another drink and then before I knew it, I was on the bed and Victoria was straddling me. That's the truth, Em. I swear."

I searched his face for lying, and I couldn't find anything but truth. My best guess was the Victoria had slipped something into his drink. Edward looked into my eyes and pleaded me with his for forgiveness. How could I not forgive him? He was like a brother to me now, and he helped Bella through Dad's death. I felt like I almost _had_ to forgive him.

"Alright, man." I ended up saying. "I believe you."

I didn't realise I was still all up in his grill until I heard the purr of the Porsche drive past. I only caught a glimpse of the back as it drove away. I looked at Alice standing on the side of the road, probably wishing she was a vampire so she _could_ run and drag Bella _and_ the Porsche back here. Her cell phone was to her ear in a flash, but hung up just as fast. She turned to us and walked over to Jasper, who silently wrapped his arms around her.

"The cab is on its way." Rosalie said quietly. "We'll try to call her from there."

We all nodded and I walked over to Rose and hugged her tightly. She rubbed my back in comfort and kissed my shoulder.

"She's going to be fine, babe." Rose whispered. "She's just hurt, that's all."

"He was drugged, Rose." I whispered back. "She's going through this for nothing."

Rosalie pulled away from me and looked at me with an expression I have never seen before.

"Drugged?" Rose's voice went husky as if she was trying not to cry angry tears. "As in, like, roofies and shit?" I nodded, afraid of what she was gonna do next.

She pulled away from me and walked over to Alice. She ripped her out of Jasper's arms and whispered something in Al's ear. Alice turned bright read and looked at Edward and then up to the house. Jasper grabbed Alice and Rosalie's wrists and asked them what was going on. I watched Jasper's features twist into hatred and then understanding. Then, thank fuck, the cab pulled up.

"Hey, man." I said as I got in the passenger seat. "Thanks heaps, eh."

The cab driver shrugged and looked out the window.

"Just you?" He asked.

"No, uh." I looked back out the window and saw Jasper trying to help Edward up. "I'll be right back."

I hopped out of the cab and told Rosalie and Alice to get in and helped Jasper with Edward. Thank God my girlfriend was smart enough to order a Maxi-Cab otherwise we would have left someone behind. We drove in silence, and it was so awkward. When we got to campus we saw the Jeep safely parked and I paid the cabbie.

We walked up to the dorms and had to drag Edward up the stairs, so it took longer than normal. When we got to our doors, we saw a letter on each. We read them silently and then read each others. They said exactly the same thing.

"Where's mine?" Edward asked. "She doesn't love me, does she?"

"She loves you, bro." Jasper said from under Edward's arm. "She's just angry."

"Let's go in." Alice said as she opened her door and let us all in.

I pulled out my cell and dialled Bella's number.

_Hey! It's Bella, I'm not available right now, but leave a message and I'll think about getting back to you._

"Bella, please answer. Edward wasn't in the right state of mind. Just answer and I'll explain everything. I love you Olive." I hung up and walked over to the couch.

"Bella, just answer." Jasper said before hanging up.

"Isabella, just answer, for Christ sakes!" Rosalie said into her phone as she walked out of her room.

"Bells please answer. Come back. I love you." Edward said as he hung up his cell.

"Bella, keep safe. Take your time. I love you." Alice said as she rummaged through the fridge. She found a bottle of juice and bought it over to the couch, not bothering about cups.

I took the bottle off her and took a swig and passed it along to Rosalie who sat down to my right. She took a swig and passed it on. I got up and walked into Bella's room and layed down on her bed silently. I missed her, even if it has only been a few hours. I quickly fell asleep.

* * * * * * *

I woke up and took in my surroundings. I was still in Bella's room. I got up and walked out into the kitchen. I opened the pantry and grabbed a muesli bar; it was all I could stomach. I still needed to find Bella.

"Morning, Emmett." Alice's voice said from behind the cupboard door.

"Hey, Al." I said, closing the door. "How was your sleep?"

"Meh." She shrugged. "I'm worried about her, Em."

"So am I, Pixie Stick." I told her. Alice had a tear running down her cheek and I pulled her in close.

"I miss her so much." She started sobbing into my shirt.

"I miss her, too." I said as I kissed the top of her head. "But I have faith that she will be fine and she'll come back on her own terms. But first, we need to get Edward to the cops and tell them what's going on."

I felt Alice nod under me and then use my shirt to wipe her eyes and then her nose.

"Alice, you're yuck." I joked.

"That's why people love me." She shrugged and skipped off to her room.

* * * * * * *

Once we were all ready to go, we headed to the Jeep and all got in.

"Ed, they're gonna do a drug test, so have you taken any other drugs?" Jasper asked.

"Not that I know of…" Edward answered. "Will they find the alcohol?"

"Most likely," Alice said. "But they won't charge you for that because it is legal for a minor to be supplied with alcohol if it was on a private property."

We all looked at Alice stunned.

"What?" She defended herself. "I did my research."

After that, the trip was filled with senseless chatter and before I knew it, I was pulling into the cop shop car lot. Everyone got out and walked into the building. The waiting room was lined with white tiles and cream walls. It had a row of chairs on each wall and the lights were bright. As the others sat down, Edward and I walked up to the Sergeant sitting on his computer.

"Hey, boys." He said looking from the computer screen to us. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh," Edward stammered. "I think I may have been drugged last night. Not a lot, but enough to knock me out for a few minutes."

The Sergeant shifted in his seat and eyed both of us. I reckon he thought we were junkies or something.

"I'm not a junkie." Edward said, he obviously read something in the cop's mind.

"Okay, son." The Sergeant stood up and let us in through the small gate. "I'm Sergeant Piper. You understand the procedure, son?"

"Yes, Sergeant." Edward nodded.

Sergeant Piper led us into a small interview room and told us to take a seat.

"What's your name, son?" Sergeant Piper asked as another cop walked into the room.

"Edward Cullen, sir." Edward answered. I watched as he bounced a little in his seat. He adopted that habit off Bella.

"And yours?" He turned to me.

"Emmett Swan." I answered. "I'm just here for moral support."

"You wouldn't be the son of Chief Swan down in Forks, would you?" Sergeant Piper asked.

"That I am." I told him proudly.

"How is he, anyway?" The cop behind the Sergeant asked.

"Um, he passed away last month." I answered quietly.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that, son." He said, saddened by the news of one of the best Chiefs of police around.

"No worries." I reassured him. "He always told us to smile, which is what I am doing now." Okay, so that last bit was a lie, but eh? Not like they care anyways.

"Can we get on with this, please?" Edward asked. Kid's got my back.

"Sure, Mr. Cullen." Sergeant Piper answered. "Why do you think you were drugged?"

"Well, my ex-girlfriend has it in for my current girlfriend. They had an altercation a couple of weeks ago and we were at a party last night, and when I saw my ex, I tried to leave the room but she called me over and poured me a drink. I didn't think anything of it at the time." Edward took a deep breathe to finish the story.

"But then I blacked out for a minute or so. My ex led me into a bedroom where I blacked out again and then my current girlfriend caught me so, now I'm here to see if I am a lightweight or to see if I was actually drugged."

"Okay, Mr. Cullen." Sergeant Piper said. "Can I please have the name of your ex-girlfriend and where to find her, and also, if you could, can you please tell me the name of the person's party you were at?"

"My ex-girlfriend's name is Victoria Nomad, and it was Tanya Denali's party." He told the Sergeant Tanya's address. "And you'll find Victoria at Dartmouth College. Her building is the second farthest from the car park near the gate."

"You know we have to take you to the hospital for a drug test?" The cop behind the Sergeant asked.

"Yes, I do." I have never seen Edward so formal.

"Would you like us to escort you there?" Sergeant Piper asked. "You can follow us."

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes!_

"Sure, why not?" Edward said. _FUCK YES!_ I get to speed without getting into trouble.

"Okay, are you driving, Mr. Swan?" Sergeant Piper asked. "I don't want Mr. Cullen here to drive if he is under the influence of drugs."

"That I am, Serge." I said as I chucked my keys into the air and caught them. I bet I looked so fucking cool.

We walked out of the interview room and gathered up the others. I gotta feeling, that today's gonna be an epic day. That today's gonna be an epic day. Today is gonna be so epic.

* * * * * * *

We sped through lights and traffic. My god it was awesome! Best part is that I won't get booked for it because it is perfectly legal. We got to the hospital in literally half the time we would have without the escort. I'm so glad my father was Chief of Police or we wouldn't have had this opportunity. (R.I.P Dad). We all got out and the nurse took Edward into the exam room when we walked in. Must have radioed ahead.

We waited in the waiting room while Jasper and Alice went to get us coffees. I picked my cell and dialled Bella's number again.

"Hello?" A hoarse voice came across the other line.

"Bella?" I asked in confusion.

"Emmett." She answered. "Please don't tell anyone I picked up. I have been ignoring them. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital." I answered as I walked outside. "Edward is getting a drug test."

"Oh." Bella said. "Why?"

"He may have been drugged at the party…" I let her process that for a second. I was pacing outside the hospital doors.

"He was drunk, Emmett." Bella's voice was stern.

"No, Bella." My voice was just as stern. "Victoria drugged him. We are waiting for the results now. Edward just came out of the exam room."

I watched as Edward walked over to Alice and sit down, she draped her arm around her twin's shoulders and rested her head on her arm.

"Emmett." Bella whispered. "Tell him I love him. I have to go, I love you. Text me what happens." The line went dead.

"I love you too, Bella." I said to the dial tone. I walked back inside and sat down next to Edward.

"Bella said she loves you, man." I whispered to him.

His face lit up and was about to say something when I put my finger over my lips to tell him to be quiet. He nodded, understanding.

"Edward." The doctor called him over.

Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me up with him, and we walked into the exam room.

"Who is this?" The doctor asked as we both sat down.

"My best friend." Edward said. It made my tummy all mushy. "I need him here."

"Fair enough." The doctor said, looking at me and then at the manila folder in his hand. "Edward, we have found Rohypnol in your blood. Do you know what that is?"

"A drug?" Edward asked as he looked at me and shrugged.

"Yes, it is Edward." The doctor shifted in his seat. "It is the date rape drug, also known as roofies. There was a small amount in your blood. Not enough to kill you but enough to make you become unconscious. I have spoken to the police and they are on they're way to your college to find the culprit."

"What does that mean for Edward?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

"Edward will be able to sleep it off tonight." The doctor informed me.

"That's all fine and dandy, but will he be charged?" I know it was a stupid question, but what if they couldn't find Victoria and charged Edward with using an illicit drug for entertainment?

"Not that I know of, no." The doctor said. "You may go now boys. You are lucky it was only a small dose as if would have killed you otherwise…"

"Thanks, doc." I said as I got up and pulled Edward up with me. I shook the doctor's hand and Edward did the same, and we walked out of the exam room.

"So?" Jasper said holding out our coffees for us. I took mine and took a swig.

"They found Rohypnol." Edward answered in monotone.

"Its roofies." I answered their confused looks.

"Oh!" Alice and Rosalie hugged Edward tightly and Jasper and just put our hands on his back.

"Come on, let's go." Jasper said as he grabbed Alice's hand walked out of the hospital.

I grabbed Rose's hand but kept a hand on Edward's shoulder and walked behind Jasper and Alice. I looked at Edward and he looked at me. He nodded and I nodded back. I will have this kid's back forever.

The drive home was full of talks about Bella and wondering where she is. We all agreed she's probably in a library somewhere with her head in a book, no doubt. It was fun poking fun at Bella when she wasn't there. It made it feel like old days. I know, it's a slack thing considering she's run away.

"Edward." I whispered to him as he was in the front seat. "Text Bella to let her know everything is okay."

He nodded and did as I told him. We finally arrived at the College and saw the Porsche back in its spot, like it had never been taken and Bella were sitting on the hood.

"Bella!" Alice yelled from the backseat. I swear the crazy bitch tucked and rolled, just to go see Bella.

Alice tackled Bella on the hood of the Porsche. When I parked the car, Rosalie got out and hugged Bella too.

" I missed you so much!" Rose said as she let go.

We all hugged Bella, but Edward lingered toward the back of the group. Bella looked at him and I have never seen her run so fast.

Edward POV

Bella ran toward me and leapt onto me. I caught her quickly and squeezed her. Although I didn't show it... It killed me being away from her.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She whispered in my ear. "I'm so sorry, I love you."

"You ought to talk, Bella." I whispered back, hugging her tighter to my body. "Please don't ever leave me. I love you."

I pulled away from her and grabbed her left hand. The promise ring was still on her ring finger, I kissed it.

"I couldn't bring myself to take it off." She said, blushing crimson.

"I'm glad you didn't. " I whispered before kissing her.

Her body bowed into mine and her tongue nudged in between my lips and fought mine for dominance. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder; I pulled away and turned around and saw Sergeant Piper there.

"Edward, we found Victoria Nomad." He told me triumphantly.

"Did you find the drugs?" I asked.

"We did, and this." He held out a photo of me and Bella. Bella has the word slut written on her forehead and _home wrecker_ on her body. I had a big, red heart around my face and one word above my head. _ Mine_.

"Oh, that's depressing." I muttered.

"Yes," Sergeant Piper agreed. "Miss. Nomad will be taken into custody, also charged with attempted rape, carrying and using illicit drugs. She will also be expelled from Dartmouth. We already have your statement, so you won't be hearing from us again unless you want to know her sentencing?"

"Yes, please." Bella said. "If you don't mind?"

"Not a problem. Good day, Mr. Cullen." He left after shaking my hand.

I saw Victoria in the back of the police car scowling in my direction. Whatever, I have my little lady and my friends. What more could I need?

"I love you, baby." Bella said as she kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, bub." I whispered back as I pulled her in closer to me.

What more could I need?

**There we go, guys! Chapter 23. Hope ya'll enjoyed. Maybe I should take this time to explain my absence. Okay, at first , I couldn't get on the computer, then it was school holidays so I was chilling and then I went down the coast. And then I had a huge fight with someone close to me so I didn't want to write whilst angry. So yes, thank you all for your reviews and I'm looking forward to your reviews for this one. Oh, and snaps to those who guessed he was drugged. **

**Love. Peace. Harmony.**

**BrookePattinson. xo **


	24. Partying Like It's 1999

**Chapter 24**

**Thank you to all who reviewed and have kept reading the story. Even though there may not be a lot of you, I still appreciate every single one of you as you guys are the ones who kept me going. Sorry I haven't been updating as much I should be, but hey? Everyone has hard times, right? It's just that I'm a little above average.**

_Previously in College. Lovely:_

_I saw Victoria in the back of the police car scowling in my direction. Whatever, I have my little lady and my friends. _

"_I love you, baby." Bella said as she kissed my cheek._

"_I love you too, bub." I whispered back as I pulled her in closer to me._

_What more could I need?_

Rosalie POV:

I was happy that Ed and Bel were back together. Wow. I'm getting all sentimental up in this business. No, but seriously, I was. They were perfect for each other, in that lion and lamb kinda way.

"Rose." I heard from the bathroom.

"Yes, Emmett?" I asked, impatiently.

"Come here for a sec!"

I walked to the bathroom and found Emmett looking mighty fine in his little tiger stripe boxers.

"Yes?" I asked as I stood at the doorway.

"I need to ask you something…" He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"And that might be, monkey man?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning up against the doorframe.

"Well, since Bella got that damned promise ring," He said, slowly walking over to me. "I've been thinking about us."

"Did it hurt baby?" I taunted, as I hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"A little." Emmett shrugged. "But I wanted to ask you…"

He got down on one knee and took my left hand.

"Rosalie, I know this is out of nowhere but I had to show my commitment to you." Emmett put a Burger Ring on my finger. "I know it's a Burger Ring babe but I swear to you, the first chance I get, I will make this a proper ring… So, I'm not asking you to wear a promise ring… I'm asking you to marry me…"

I was so stunned, I could hardly speak.

"Emmett…" I couldn't see through my tears. "Yes!"

Okay, okay. Calm down. I know we're only eighteen but the man of my dreams just proposed to me, dammit! Emmett picked me up and twirled me around.

"I love you so much, Rose." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, my baby." I kissed him on the neck and in his arms is where I wanted to be forever.

Alice POV:

I rolled over and was startled to find Jasper in the bed with me.

"Mornin' darlin'" He said in his Southern accent.

"Morning, sweetums!" I said as I kissed his lips softly and then jumped out of bed. "It's going to be a beautiful day today, Jasper."

"Why are you such a mornin' person, Al?"

"Because everyday is a gift!" I went over to the bed and smacked his butt a couple of times. "Up, Jasper! We have to buy an engagement present."

"Engagement present?" Jasper echoed with a confused tone. "For whom?"

"Your sister, of course!" I exclaimed. How could he not know?

"Rose?" His eyebrows raised and his lip puckered. "Rosalie and Emmett are engaged?"

"They will be…" I paused as I saw Emmett propose. Boxers, Emmett? Really? Was it necessary to wear boxers? "In about fifteen minutes."

I slapped my palm to my forehead as Emmett placed a Burger Ring on Rosalie's finger. My god he is fucking stupid.

"Why are you so agitated?" Jasper asked.

"Two words, Burger. Ring." I said through clenched teeth. Don't ask why I was so mad, I couldn't figure it out either, maybe it was PMS.

"Al, stop being so angry!" Jasper said as he manipulated my emotions. I let him do it, and after a moment, I was calm.

"Thanks baby." I winked. "Off to shower! Jasper, you better be dressed by the time I get out!"

"Yes, Alice." I heard him moan. Alice always gets her own way.

Bella POV

I woke up to the sound of Edward's breathing in my ear. I smiled at the noise. I missed it the other night; I didn't like the skanky motel room, smelt like dirt. My iPhone started ringing as I was drifting back off to sleep. Edward jumped at the sound and let out a disorientated scream.

"Baby, it's just my phone." I said as I sat up and Edward laid his head on my chest.

"_Hey Alice." _I said. _"'Sup?"_** (A/N: Bella is in italics and Alice is in bold.)**

"**Not much Bells. Did your brother tell you anything about what he was doing today?"**

"_Um, no? Should he?"_

"**Psh, yeah! He asked Rosalie to marry him! Another excuse for a party, I say."**

"_Emmett and Rosalie are engaged? That's so fucking great!"_ I was really excited. _"Party like its 1999!"_

"**Bella, you wouldn't know how to party like its 1999, you were eight."**

"_Don't hate, Al, don't hate. Anyway, I'm going now. TTFN, biatch!" _I hung up on Alice and shifted so Edward could get off me.

"Emmett and Rosalie are engaged, huh?" Edward said, his eyes were still closed and his voice was thick with sleep.

"Yes, baby." I said as I kissed his eyelids. "Sleep, Edward. We're partying tonight, so you better have your party pants on."

"Or more like yours will be off." Edward smirked.

"Edward!" I slapped his shoulder. "Totally inappropriate. But half true. Ta, ta!" I let the words in the air for him to digest.

"Tease!" I heard Edward yell from the bedroom. I smirked to myself. I loved having a boyfriend.

Alice POV

I had sent Jasper and Edward to get the booze over an hour ago. Where the hell could they be? Bella and I were setting the lounge room of our dorm into a disco type area for the party.

"You got your big girl panties on, Bella?" I teased.

"Yes, Alice." She gave me a cold stare. "I do. Do you have your panties on or do you just not wear them anymore because they get in the way?"

I was shocked; Bella had never spoken like this before. I liked it… No, scratch that. I _loved_ it!

"You know for a fact that I _do_ wear panties, Bella." I smiled angelically and skipped away.

I opened the door just as Jasper was about to knock. Being psychic can be pretty great sometimes. I grabbed the booze off the boys and put it in the fridge.

"Ready to partay?" I asked while wiggling my hips.

"Yes, Alice." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Don't forget your panties, Alice." Bella smirked.

"What's this all about?" Jasper asked. Edward laughed as he read Alice's mind.

"Good call, Bells. Good call." He came over to kiss me on the forehead.

"Partay!" Emmett yelled from the doorway.

We gave them hugs and congratulated them over and over again.

"And so the party begins!" Jasper said as poured the shots.

He handed a shot to each of us and raised his glass.

"To Emmett and Rosalie." He said. "I couldn't have asked for a better brother-in-law than you, Em. You make her happy and that's all I care about. May you have a long and happy marriage."

We all raised our glasses and then took our shots. I saw Edward whisper something in Bella's ear that made her blush. Would my dream come true tonight. The answer? Possibly.

**Okay you guys , this was just a filler chapter to let ya'll know I'm still alive and kicking. So, I'm thinking about wrapping this story up soon as I have had ideas for another FanFic in my mind, but could I possibly leave you with a cliffy? No, I couldn't. So, you guys.. This is where you come in. Because I don't actually know how to write a lemon, you guys can write one, and PM it to me. Whoever I choose, will get a shout out and all the credit for the lemon in the next chapter. Please do this for me, guys!**

**Love you all so much!**

**BrookePattinson xo**


	25. Que Quowle

**Chapter 25**

**Heya, fellas! So, I have been MIA lately, but never fear… I'm here now (: so this is going to be one of the last few chapters and yeah, there will be a new story from me very soon (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight (:**

Alice POV

So, my dream didn't come true last night. I know, I was disappointed too. We made Jasper peek through the keyhole multiple times to see if they were going at it, and every time Jasper came back to de-brief, we were disappointed. What do they even have to talk about anyways? Chickens? I don't think so.

My head was throbbing from over-analysing the situation. Jasper was snoring away next to me, his breath smelt of all the alcohol he downed the night before. I quickly fell back to sleep.

"…_Okay, Alec. Okay." Edward walked out of the bathroom with his iPhone to his ear. "Okay, I'm on my way now. This is the last time I'm doing this for you." He hung up the phone and shook his head. _

"_Bells, I have to go to Forks to bail my stupid cousin out of jail." Bella looked at Edward in shock._

"_Okay, do you want me to come with?" _

"_No, that's okay." Edward kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be gone for the weekend, though. Are you able to drive me to the airport?" _

"_Why don't you just drive, Edward?" Bella was getting agitated._

"_The Volvo is too precious to take on long trips." He shrugged. "Please?"_

"_Fine, get your things together." Bella sighed. "I'll meet you out in the car."_

_Bella walked out of the dorm and Edward came into see me in my room._

"_Alice…" He began. "Oh, you already know. Well, I'll see you on Monday."_

"_Bye, Edward." I said still looking down at my study notes._

I woke up from my dream and smiled. That sly dog, lying to Bella like that. Well, just twisting the truth really. I smiled again and slipped into another deep sleep.

Edward POV

I was up and in the shower before anyone even showed signs of waking up. Bella and I had the best talk last night, about anything and everything. I never realised how sexy she sounded when she was discussing important issues. I just wanted to take her right then and there. But I couldn't… I was waiting for her. Didn't stop Little Man downstairs from standing to attention though, it's like he has a mind of his own.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I heard my iPhone ringing underneath the pile of clothes in the corner.

**(A/N: Edward in italics and Alec in bold.)**

"_Hello?"_

"**Edward? It's Alec."**

"_Yes, Alec? What would like me to do this time?"_

"**Bro, I really need your help… I need you to bail me out of jail."**

"_How can a sixteen year old get himself thrown in jail in Forks?"_

"**I kind of stole some shit, but please bro… This will be the last thing I will ever ask you for."**

"_Alec. You have to stop doing this kinda thing… Next time, I'm leaving you there."_

I chucked on my underwear and pants on while juggling the phone and giving my little cousin a lecture. I put him on loudspeaker.

"**Ed, please just do this for me. Last time man, I swear."**

"_When will you learn, Alec? When? This is the fourth time in a matter of twelve months I've had to help you with this kind of shit. I'm getting sick of it. Last time Alec. Last fucking time."_

"**I swear bro. Thanks Edward. But there is one slight problem."**

"_Is it how much the bail is? How much is it, Alec?"_

"**Seven hundred and fifty… Please Edward. I'll pay you back."**

I took him off loudspeaker and held the phone up to my ear.

"_Fuck, Alec. How are you going to pay me back? Go deal down in La Push? You know those kids aren't like that…"_

"**I'll get a job, Edward. Please don't leave me here… I don't like it."**

I walked out of the bathroom to the lounge area where Bella had gotten up.

"_Okay, Alec. Okay, I'm on my way now. This is the last time I'm doing this for you."_

I shook my head after I hung up.

"Bells, I have to go to Forks to bail my stupid cousin out of jail." Bella looked at me in shock.

"Okay, do you want me to come with?"

"No, that's okay." I kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be gone for the weekend, though. Are you able to drive me to the airport?"

"Why don't you just drive, Edward?" Bell's was getting agitated.

"The Volvo is too precious to take on long trips." I shrugged. "Please?"

"Fine, get your things together." She sighed. "I'll meet you out in the car."

Bella walked out of the dorm and I went to see Alice in her room.

"Alice…" I began. "Oh, you already know. Well, I'll see you on Monday."

"Bye, Edward." She said still looking down at her study notes.

I walked out to the car where Bella was waiting in the driver's seat. I walked around and got in the passenger's seat. As soon as I put my seatbelt on Bella threw the Volvo into reverse and whipped it around so we were facing the right way and she floored it out of campus.

"Whoa, Speedy Gonzales." I teased. Bella responded by going faster. "Hey, she's not used to going this speed."

"Lies." Bella said as she edged closer to around seventy five miles.

"Bella, you're going to kill us." The car veered to the left as she passed a corner.

"You'll be right, love." She put her hand on my knee. "We don't want your cousin to be waiting for you now, do we?"

"No, we don't." I held her hand in an attempt to calm her down. This only made her angrier.

"Why are you so angry, Bella?" I looked at her puzzled.

"Edward, we had plans tonight." Her knuckles went white on the steering wheel. "But I guess you don't remember, do you? Fucking alcohol."

I remembered. Of course I did… We had a date planned tonight, but hey? It's not my fault I had to leave suddenly, right?

"I remember… But I need to help my family." I looked at her hands on the wheel and they turned even whiter as her grip became tighter.

"We're here." Bella said quietly. She pulled into the cab lane.

"Love you." I said as I got out.

"Love you, too." Bella mumbled.

I closed the door and watched her pull out from the kerb. She honked once and then sped off. I walked into the airport and bought a ticket. Now the wait to check in…

Bella POV

I was livid that Edward had bailed on our plans, and I think he got the point from my behaviour in the car. I wanted tonight to be _the_ night. The night where I gave myself to him, in every sense of the word.

I drove back from the airport in silence. My iPhone buzzed signalling a new text. I glanced down to see Alice's name pop up on the screen.

**Bella, I know you're angry, but Alec really needed help, he's a juvenile. Let it be.**

Stupid Cullen twins. I'll show them. While my brain was arguing with itself, I didn't realise I was at campus already. I pulled the Volvo into the car spot next to the Jeep. I got out and slammed the door. That felt good, I looked at the Volvo.

"Looks like I have a new car for the weekend." I muttered to myself with a smug smile.

I was walking up to my dorm building when someone stepped in my path.

"Hey, Bella." I heard a husky voice say. I looked up into Jacob Black's brown eyes.

"Hey, Jake." I said as I quickly hugged him hello. "What's up?"

"Not much, Bells." Jake adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "Just had to pay your brother a visit. He has the uniform price listings."

"Ah, I see." I looked down at my feet. "Hey, what are you doing later?"

"Nothing. Was gonna hang out with the boys." Jake answered. "You can hang too if you want?"

"Sure." I looked up at him and smiled. "Umm, would you like to come up for a sec? I just need to grab my glasses and then we can head to yours?"

Jake nodded and followed me into my building. We talked about nothing in particular as I let him into my dorm.

"Hey Bella." Alice said. "Hey Jake?" I could hear the surprise in her voice.

"Hey Alice!" Jake said with a big smile on his face. "How are you today?"

"Peachy keen, jelly bean." Alice said, her voice still sounding confused. "Bella, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Alice." I said as I walked down the hall to my bedroom. "Hey, do you know where my glasses are? My eyes are stinging because I didn't wear them when I read earlier…"

The door shut behind us. I was looking through my bedside table's drawer when Alice cleared her throat. I looked up from my search.

"Is something bothering you, Alice?" I looked at her standing by my door.

"Why is Jacob Black standing in our living room?" Alice raised an eyebrow at me.

"Because I am hanging out with him and the guys tonight…" I looked back down to the drawer. "Now, seriously. Do you know where my glasses are?"

Alice walked over and pushed me out of the way. She looked for all of two seconds and handed me my glasses.

"Thanks, Alice." I kissed her forehead. "See ya."

"Bye, Bella." Alice muttered as I walked out of the room.

"Ready to go?" I asked Jacob.

"Sure am." He smiled and then turned in the direction from which I came. "Bye, Alice!"

We heard a little "bye, Jacob." Before I closed the door.

* * * * *

We walked the short distance to Jacob's dorm building in a matter of minutes. Embry and Quil had joined us half-way through and said that Seth and Brady were going to meet us there. This felt like it was going to be a good night.

We got to Jacob's dorm, I was about to walk in when he stood in front of the door.

"It's a bit messy." He blushed a little bit. "I wasn't expecting you so I didn't really clean up."

"That's okay." I shrugged, patting his shoulder. "I'm not a neat freak."

I stepped past Jacob when he stepped aside and I looked around the living room. There was about three pizza boxes piled on top of one another and a table that had a can pyramid going. The kitchen - which I could see from where I was standing – still had was, what I presume was today's breakfast ingredients on it.

"If Alice saw this place." I looked at Jacob and ran my finger horizontally across my throat.

"Ha, yeah I know." Jacob went to pick the pizza boxes up. "That's why she never comes around. Not even to pick up study notes."

"Ha, well… You're safe then." I smiled as I pushed past Jacob and sat on the couch.

"Where's Edward?" Jacob asked as he sauntered past me to the kitchen.

"Back to Forks for the weekend." I replied while picking up a magazine… Porn. Lovely. "So, you like girl on girl?" I held up the magazine.

Embry laughed loudly at Jacob's now red face. Quil snatched the magazine out of my hands and looked at the cover.

"Jake, bro." He scoffed. "You didn't tell me you had the new one."

I looked at Quil and laughed.

"You realise who you just grabbed the magazine off?" I heard Jake whisper to Quil.

He looked at the magazine and then at me. His eyes grew wide and he opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say.

"Quil, seriously." I said through chortles. "Look who my brother is. It's fine. I'm used to seeing this kind of thing on his bedroom floor."

Quil seemed to calm down a tad and I couldn't help but give his hair a scruff.

"Okay, boys." Seth said as he walked out of the kitchen. I coughed. "And the lovely, Bella."

"Thank you." I nodded.

"What shall it be?" He held out his hands. Jim Beam in one hand and Corona in the other.

"I'll take the Corona." I said with a smile.

Seth handed me the beer and I opened it swiftly. I looked at the bottle cap and raised my eyebrow.

"Just chuck it anywhere." Jacob shrugged as he took a Jim Beam from Seth.

"Boys, boys, boys." I tisked.

They all turned their heads toward me.

"You don't know how to party..." I raised my eyebrow at their confused expressions.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Brady piped up from the corner, Xbox controller in his hands.

"Jake, where's your vodka at?" I asked, smirking at Brady. "Get it now?"

Jacob walked to the kitchen and got the vodka from the cabinet above the fridge.

"Do you want shot glasses, Olive?" I heard Jacob's muffled voice.

"Yeah." I said looking at the porno that Quil set down on the coffee table. "Hey, do you have any TiVo'd episodes of Jerry Springer?"

"Umm, I might." Jake said. "Just look for it."

"Game over, Brady." I said as I switched the Xbox off with the other controller.

"Hey, Bella!" Brady yelled as the screen went black. "What gives?"

"Bella gives, that's what." I said as I looked through the TiVo menu. "Found it."

I clicked on the episode of Jerry Springer and paused it. I turned to the boys with a smirk. Seth gulped loudly.

"Who knows how to play the Jerry Springer game?"

All the boys looked at each other and then back at me. They all shook their heads no.

"Okay..." I sighed. "Whenever there is a fight and the 'Jerry' chant is yelled. You take a shot for as long as the chant goes on for. Simple, yes?"

They all nodded. Jacob came back in with the vodka and shot glasses. I watched Jake as he poured us all a shot, he didn't look seventeen. He looked... _Yummy._

I pressed play on the TiVo and watched the episode with my hand hovering over my shot glass.

_Bitch, he slept with yo mama! He don't love you!_

_You bitch!___

_JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!_

My hand snatched at my shot glass and I sculled that shit like there was no tomorrow, when the glass was empty I grabbed the vodka bottle and poured another shot. I downed that too. The chanting went on for another shot and then stopped. I was feeling a tad dizzy. This went on for the rest of the episode. We were all pretty much drunk.

"Beer pong?" Seth suggested. "Sorry, shot pong?"

We all agreed and played shot pong. I lost... Miserably. I was even more drunk after that game.

"Let's play Beiber Fever!" I yelled.

"What's Beiber Fever?" Quil asked from the couch.

"Every time Justin Beiber says 'baby' we shall drink ourselves silly!" I said, stumbling into Seth.

"Done!" Jacob yelled and played _Baby_ on his iPod.

Shot after shot was poured and I couldn't see straight after the song finished. I heard my ringtone somewhere.

_Call me Mr. Flintstone; I can make your Bedrock..._ That's Edward's ringing tone... _Awkward..._

I looked for my phone and I eventually found it... In my pocket.

"**Hellloooooooooo!" **

"_Isabella? Are you drunk?"_

"**Maaaaybeeeee... What can I do for you?"**

"_Sobering up might be a good way to go, Bella."_

"**Yeah, it might. What's going down, homie?"**

"Not you." Seth yelled to me. Fuck, I think Edward may have heard that.

"_Who was that?"_

"**Not Seth Clearwater. And no I am not doing the shifty eyes."**

"_Bella, why are you drinking with Seth- oh, you're with Jacob Black, aren't you?"_

"**I might beeee. Why don't you like me...? Drinking. Yes. Drinking. Why don't you like it?"**

"_Isabella. I was calling to say goodnight. Which is what you are having by the sounds of your slurred words. We'll discuss this in the morning. I love you."_

"**I love you, too."** The line was dead when I said that.

"How... Are... Yougettinghome?" Quil slurred whilst trying to keep his eyes open.

"Oh, I'll call Rosalie." I took a sip of my beer that I didn't finish earlier.

"_Hello?"_

"**Rosie, it's Bellaaaaaa..."**

"_Ah, welcome back, Drunk Bella."_

"**You're funny. Come get me from Jacob Black's building?"**

"_Isabella, you're old enough to walk here by yourself."_

"**If I get raped, it's your fault."** I hung up the phone.

"Well, boys." I said as I got up and gathered my things. "I'm going."

"Who's picking you up?" Jacob asked.

"I'm walking home." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, you're not. I'll come with you." Jacob said as he looked for a sweater.

"No, _you're_ not." I put my hand on his chest as he went to walk past me. "It's too cold and I'm a big girl."

"Bella Swan, your brother, Edward _and_ Jasper would kill me if I let you walk by yourself." He looked down at my hand on his chest and removed it. "I'm walking you home, end of discussion."

I caved and agreed to let him walk me home. I said goodbye to the others and walked out of the dorm. The trip out the building was quiet.

"So, Bella." Jacob said as we stepped out into the cold night. "How are your classes coming along?"

"Uh-uh-uh... M-m-my c-c-c-classes." I said through my chattering teeth. "I-I don't h-h-have that m-m-m-many. It's p-p-pretty c-c-cruisy."

Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulder and crushed me to his side.

"It was good hanging out with you, Olive." He said as his hand ran up and down my arm to create friction.

"For sure, Jake." I was surprised that I could speak properly now, I felt sober; although I still had drunk legs. "It was like old times, except without the mud pies..."

"And with alcohol." He laughed. "Remember the time you thought that family in the big house at the end of that long dirt road off the highway were vampires?"

"Oh my gosh, yes!" I gasped. "And you thought you would turn into a werewolf to protect me from them."

I laughed at the memory of Jacob snarling and growling like a werewolf every time we drove past the house.

"I wonder who actually lived there." Jake pondered that for a moment. "Oh well. Here's your building, Bells."

"Thanks for walking me home, Jake." I hugged him around the waist. "See ya."

"Bella. Wait." Jacob grabbed my wrists and spun me around toward him and he leaned down. His face was mere inches from mine. He was breathing heavily and his eyes penetrated through mine.

"_He isn't good for you..."_ He whispered. I had to strain to hear him, so I wasn't sure if that's what he said.

"Jake..." I tried to step back but his arm kept me in place. "Jacob. Please."

"Bella, don't you see?" He cupped my face and looked me in the eye. "We have so much fun together; I don't get mad when you drink. I am perfect for you, Olive. We shared our childhood together. You know what I am like; you know this in your mind. He cheated on you, Bells." He stopped and closed his eyes. _"He drove you out of town."_

"It was _one_ night, Jake." I whispered. "And you have no idea what happened."

"I was _there_, Bella." He pulled my face up so I was looking at him. "Can't you see that I am in love with you?"

"Jake, you're not." I put my hands over his. "What we have is a friendship. There's nothing more between us. Besides, before today, I hadn't seen you in close to three weeks. How can you be in love with me when we have barely spoken?"

"I was avoiding you, Bella." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. "I was trying to make it easier for me. I knew you wouldn't feel the same, but hey. You can't blame me for trying."

"Jacob. Please, please don't do this." I pushed his hands from my face but still held them in mine. "I don't want this friendship to be ruined. I love you, but-"

"Don't say _'like a brother'_" He scoffed.

"Well, I won't say it then. But now you know how I feel." I kissed the palm of his hand and then gave it a quick squeeze. "Bye, Jake."

"Bells." I heard him say as I turned my back. I turned back around and hugged his waist again.

"_Que quowle." _ He whispered in my ear.

"Bye, Jacob." I said as I let go and walked into my building. I heard his heart shatter into a million pieces and then his footsteps walking away. I was a bad person.

**Alrighty then. You shall go forth and review. (: please ... **

**BrookePattinson. xo **


	26. First Time

**Chapter 26**

**Hey guys. So sorry I haven't updated. Well, this is going to be the last chapter before the epilogue. So this story will be wrapped up and another one will be on its way. So go forth and read what will be the final chapter D: **

**WARNING: Lemon ahead.**

**DISCLAIMER: I ****do not**** own Twilight!**

_Previously in College. Lovely:_

_"Bells." I heard him say as I turned my back. I turned back around and hugged his waist again._

_"Que quowle." He whispered in my ear._

_"Bye, Jacob." I said as I let go and walked into my building. I heard his heart shatter into a million pieces and then his footsteps walking away. I was a bad person._

Bella POV

I woke up with a seedy feeling stomach and a bad memory of hurting Jacob. I sat up and my head was pounding. Yep, that means I had a good night last night... Minus the walk home. Two words rung in my head: _que quowle_.

What did it mean? Why did he say it? I didn't understand, and there was no way I could ask him because he'd take it the wrong way and will assume that I am actually in love with him.

"Bella? Are you awake?" I heard Emmett's voice through my door.

"Yeah, Emmett." I managed as I shifted my position on my pillows. "Come in if you wish."

Emmett opened the door and came in and sat on the bed. He held my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Edward called." He whispered. "He's not happy with you."

"What the heck?" I said as I drew my hand back from Emmett and held my head with it. "Why?"

"He thought you and Jacob Black did something," He looked at his hands. "Did you?"

I stared at Emmett with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Well..." He shrugged. "You were plastered and I saw how close your faces were touching..."

"Emmett!" I threw my arms in the air. "You know I would _never_ hurt Edward like that."

"I know, Bella." Emmett looked me straight in the eye. "But it looked a bit suss..."

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed.

"Whatever." I muttered as I walked out the door and into the bathroom. Alice was already in there. _Perfect._

"Hey, Alice..." I let the greeting hang in the air and looked at her cautiously.

"Hello, Isabella." Her voice was cold and her stare was colder. I shivered a little.

"Are you mad?" I winced as I asked the question and heard her turn around.

"Do you know what you've done?" She dropped her eyeliner and hung her head toward the sink. "He's contemplating on whether to come back or not. He thinks you have left him for Jacob."

My mouth hung open as I stared at Alice. I knew she would know firsthand if he decided not to come back.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Why doesn't he realise that I would _never_ leave him... For anyone!"

Alice turned around and faced me. "Well, maybe you should pick up that phone and call him, Bella."

I turned on the balls of my feet and went back into my bedroom. What could I even say to him? I picked up my iPhone and went to my favourites; he was first on the list. My finger hesitated over his name.

_Bella, you can do this..._ I took a deep breath and touched him name. It put it to my ear and heard it ring; on the fifth ring, a velvet voice entered my head.

"_Bella?"_

"Edward? I'm sorry."

"_May I ask if anything happened between you and Jacob Black last night?"_

"Nothing happened, Edward. I promise you." My voice was strained.

"_Bella, please don't cry..."_ His voice drifted off.

"Are you coming back?" The hope in my voice was obvious.

"_Yes, Bella. I'm coming back tonight."_

"Will I meet you at the airport?"

"_No, Rosalie will."_ My heart stopped and started hurting.

"You don't want to see me?"

"_Bella, I will see you when I get home. Goodbye."_

"Edward. I love you."

"_I know. Bye Bella." _Then the line went dead.

Why was he being so insensitive? I crawled back into bed and let my eyes slide shut.

Edward POV

I didn't like lying to Bella, but I had to do it to make my surprise perfect. The thing is, I got her truck from her Dad's house in Forks when I was done helping Alec. Charlie never got to drive it to Dartmouth for her before he died so I thought I'd surprise her by driving it home. I was just about to leave when she called me. I told her I'd be home tonight and that Rosalie was to pick me up from the airport. I could hear her heart stop and I swear it shattered. I felt like a horrible boyfriend but I guess lying is what I had to do to keep my surprise hidden.

I said goodbye to Alec, his twin sister Jane and my Uncle Aro.

"When will you be bringing young Bella to meet us?" Aro asked, holding my shoulders.

"When I'm not bailing this one out." I looked at Alec. "And when I'm not coming here to help you out."

"Edward, I appreciate everything you have done for us." His voice was soft and his pale blue eyes were upset. "Can we not-"

"No, I will not mention this to Mom." I cut him off. "Like the last three times."

"Thank you, Edward. We know forking out this money for us isn't easy." Jane spoke up this time. "But money is tight right now and we can't afford it, you're the only family we have..."

"Jane, I know that money is tight right now." I pulled her close to my body. "But you have to make sure that knucklehead over here keeps his butt outta trouble so I don't have to come back on negative terms."

"I know, Edward." Jane pulled away from me after our hug and turned to Alec. "He will be good from here on in or he will experience pain."

"Thanks, Edward." Alec said quietly. "Looking forward to meeting Bella. Um, I have to go study."

I shook Alec's hand and said goodbye. I hugged Jane and gave her a kiss on the cheek and I hugged Uncle Aro goodbye.

"Text me when you get there." Jane said. "Bye."

I jumped into Bella's truck and pulled away from the kerb, waving to Aro and Jane.

I texted Rosalie and Alice that I was leaving and what time I should be there. That's when they will tell Bella they are coming to get me and to stay put. But really, they'll be setting up a picnic in an open grass place that is easy to access with the truck. Tonight may be the night that Bella and I will make love for the first time.

I texted Rosalie that I was about an hour away from campus so she could round Alice up to help with the date settings. I texted Bella also.

_I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to be so rude. I will see you in an hour or so. I love you._

I waited for my text back. But knowing Bella, she's probably sleeping or doing something of the sort. She'll text back when she's ready. But then I felt my iPhone buzz. It was Bella.

_Can't wait. Love you, too._

She seemed semi-okay? She'll love me when she sees what my sister and best friend have in mind. I have read their thoughts and have seen what they are going to do with the field. I must say, Alice and Rosalie would definitely out-do themselves this time. They are planning on setting out a classic red and white picnic rug with a cane picnic basket. They put all kinds of fruit in there along with chocolate. They made salad rolls and had hot chicken in there as well. They even bought wine and wine glasses. They even took Emmett's Jeep so they could fit a mattress and blankets in it so we could sleep in the truck's tray if we decide to drink. As I said, they have outdone themselves.

My iPhone buzzed again. _All done, :) tell me I'm a brilliant sister. _Alice texted me. I laughed at shook my head.

_You two have really outdone yourselves this time. Thank you to you both and you two are brilliant. I love you both :) _

Alice would love that as would Rosalie. 'Cause she isn't vain or anything... Then I texted Bella to come outside to the car lot. I knew Alice would already be there as the site is not far from campus. I turned the corner and saw Dartmouth. I knew Bella would be able to hear the truck's wheezing from the car lot. I drove to the spaces outside our building and saw Bella standing in an empty car spot. She moved out of the way so I could manoeuvre the truck into it. I killed the engine and hopped out.

"Edward…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at her pride and joy. "Is this what you were planning?"

"Well, Alec really _was_ in trouble, but I was planning this for a while." I admitted.

"It's perfect!" She jumped up and down and hugged me. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella." I replied as I kissed her forehead. "I have another surprise for you."

"Does it involve blindfolds?" Bella raised her eyebrows.

"No." I chuckled. "Hop in and I'll take you there…" I remembered the mattress. "But you'll have to close your eyes and remain in the car when we get there though."

Bella sighed. "Fiiiine." She dragged the word out.

We arrived at the field a few minutes after we left campus.

"Close your eyes, please." I said. Bella's eyes slid shut. "Keep them closed, miss."

Her eyes shut tighter. I laughed and kissed her on the forehead before getting out and getting the mattress and blankets. I pulled them from where Alice hid them and placed them in the truck's tray. I made it up like a bed and went to get Bella.

"Open your eyes now, Bella." I whispered as I held her hand.

She opened her eyes and her mouth fell open. She couldn't speak. I must say, the field looked spectacular, especially with the subtly hidden twinkle lights in the trees.

"This is beautiful." She turned to me. "What brought this on?"

"I just had to show you how much I love you." I stroked her cheek and kissed her slowly and pulled away.

"Let's eat." I smiled as I took her hand and led her to the rug.

We ate and drank and talked about endless things. Our future was the main topic.

"Kids?" I asked.

"Yes, two. Maximum." Bella replied.

"Marriage?" I queried.

"Definitely on the cards."

"House. Rent or buy?"

"Buy, too much hassle renting."

All her answers were without hesitation. I knew I loved her. When we finished dinner, we drank some more. Before we knew it, the whole bottle was gone. I went to get the other one that was in the second chill bucket. Within an hour that was gone too.

"Are you drunk, Bella?" I asked. I felt completely sober.

"Strangely, no." Bella replied.

I leaned in and kissed her softly and then more forcefully. She didn't resist and nudged her tongue between my lips. I picked her up and took her over to the truck and laid her on the mattress. I hovered over her and stared into her eyes.

"Bella, you don't have to do this." I said, I could feel my face turning into one of triumph.

"But I _want_ it, Edward." Bella whispered back. "I do."

My hand moved to her face and cupped her cheek. I kissed her passionately on the mouth and then ran my hand down over her chest. My hand stayed there. She pulled away and stared at me, I removed my hand.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Bella rolled her eyes and her face changed… She wasn't innocent Bella anymore.

Her hand came undone from around my neck and crept down to the hem of my shirt. Her hands traced my stomach as she kissed me harder with each pattern. I started to play with the hem of her shirt, waiting for her response. Bella made the first move by taking my shirt off and soon after her was off, too.

I moved my head to her ear and nibbled on it. She moaned softly. I was hard in an instant. I moved my hand to the waistband of her jeans and began playing that too. She moaned again and I took that as an approval to take her pants off. I slid her pants down her legs and ran my hand up them. Bella's hand slid down the front of my jeans and she started rubbing. My god it was amazing.

She yanked my pants down along with my underwear, leaving me naked. I picked her up again and slid us both underneath the blankets. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love. I knew we both wanted to do this. I was going to have Bella tonight. And she was willing to give herself to me.

I unclipped her bra and tucked it under the pillow after I took it off. I looked at her body, it was gorgeous. I kissed along her collarbone and over her chest. She moaned a little as her fingers twisted through my hair. As I made my way down her body, I could feel her skin getting hotter and hotter. I kissed along the edge of her underwear.

"Just do it." I heard her moan.

I slowly slid her underwear down and now she was fully naked in front of me. Knowing she was on the pill, I didn't bother with protection. I kissed my way back up to her lips and hovered over her again. I looked at her and searched her face for uncertainty. There was none. I slowly started rubbing her and when she was wet, I inserted a finger. She gasped and her body bucked into mine. I started to slowly move in and out of her. She grabbed my face and kissed me hard on the mouth.

"Please." She whispered. "Please."

"I love you." I whispered as I nudged her legs apart with mine.

I positioned myself over her body and eased myself in. Her walls contracted around me. It felt amazing. She moaned and started moving in rhythm with me. I kept the rhythm nice and slow at first.

"Faster." She whispered.

I went faster but still keeping it soft until she whispered. "Harder."

I went hard and fast but still soft enough for her to get used to it. She moaned my name over and over. When I knew she was close, I let myself go. I felt the familiar sensation in my body rise and then that was it. I was finished, and by the sounds of it, so was she. I rolled off her and was breathing fast. I could feel her breathing fast and heavy.

I rolled over and put my arms around her. She turned her head and kissed me softly.

"I love you, Edward." She said as she looked into my eyes. "Thank you for waiting."

"My pleasure." I whispered as I kissed her forehead. "I love you."

And with my angel in my arms, I fell asleep. I knew tonight was gonna be a good night…

**So there it is, the last chapter before the epilogue. It's going to take some time for me to write the epilogue as my boyfriend is fixing my computer. So, I'm sorry if it takes a little longer than anticipated. Thank you to all who have stuck by me and endured my absence in between chapters. You guys are my inspiration. I look forward to your reviews on how I did with my lemon and the chapter in general. Thank you all again and I hope you stick around for a while longer. (:**

**BrookePattinson xo **


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****not**** own Twilight.**

**Sorry that I haven't updated guys... Really am... Hey, for all those of you who asked what Que Quowle means, it's Quileute for "Stay with me forever."**

**So here is the epilogue for all you little minx's.**

Bella POV

_Three years on._

Looking at Edward in his tux, I couldn't help but smile. His bronze hair was in its usual disarray and his smile was still as perfect as when I first met him. The light behind his head looked as if it were making a halo around the crown of his gorgeous head.

The priest was saying his bit but all I could focus on was Edward. I watched his mouth as he said "I do." And my heart melted, right there on the floor of the altar. The priest asked me to repeat after him and I did. Edward was watching me with love and was that a tear I see, running down his cheek? He was crying for me?

"I do." I said before I pulled my hand out of Edward's and brushed the tear from his angelic face.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest finally said.

Edward pulled back my veil and placed a hand under my chin, he lifted my face up to his and our lips met. He kissed me softly, like a husband should kiss his new wife in a church. It was tasteful and very sweet.

We walked down to the car and were driven to a park for photos.

"You look stunning, Mrs. Cullen." Edward said with a smile.

"You don't scrub up too bad either, Mr. Cullen." I winked at him.

He held my hand to the photo shoot and to the reception.

Rosalie and Alice were my bridesmaids, of course and Emmett and Jasper were the groomsmen. I dressed the girls in navy blue, as it was the colour they said suited me the most. Rosalie's little baby bump made her dress drape over it beautifully and Alice's small petite figure took to the flowing full length gown amazingly.

Emmett and Jasper wore tuxedos similar to Edward's but didn't look as dreamy as Edward did in his.

We got to the reception and all of our family and friends were there. Even the Quileute boys came. Jacob and Billy Black met me first as I entered the reception hall.

"You look amazing, Bella." Billy said as he looked me over in my white strapless gown with the diamanté bodice. "Your father would be proud."

"Congrats, Bells." Jacob said as he planted a kiss on my cheek. "You look gorgeous, I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you, Jake." I said as I took Edward's hand in mine. "Edward and I are really happy you both could make it."

Billy and Jacob smiled at both Edward and I and they took their places at their table. Next to come us was Carlisle and Esme, who still had tears in her eyes. Carlisle was holding Riley, Rosalie and Emmett's first child.

"Oh, goodness!" Esme said as she hugged Edward and me at the same time. "Welcome to the family, Bella!"

"Thank you, Esme." I laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then turned to Carlisle.

"Thank you for everything." I said to my father in law. "We appreciate it beyond belief."

"You're very welcome." Carlisle said as he took my hand into his free one. "We wanted to help you and Edward out the best we could. We know how hard it is to pay off a mortgage and save up for a wedding."

"Aunty Bell!" Riley yelled delightedly when Carlisle was finished. Riley was our ring bearer and Alice and Jasper's daughter, Ellie was our flower girl.

"Hey there, little man!" I said as I took him from Carlisle's arms. "You did great today. Can Aunty Bell have a kiss?"

Riley leant over and gave me a huge kiss and smiled.

"Can Uncle Ed have one?" Edward asked as he came behind me.

Riley reached up and Edward took him out of my arms and kissed Riley.

When dinner rolled around, we were all sitting in our seats and all having a great time. Alice turned to me from my left and leant in close.

"Are you going to tell them your surprise?" She whispered.

"How-" I began to say but was cut off by Emmett who got up and somehow got a microphone.

"I think you all know what it's time for…" He drifted off and then waited.

Everyone called out, "Speech!" Emmett nodded in satisfaction and then continued.

"When Bella and Edward first met, things weren't always so great. I admit, Edward and me didn't see eye to eye. But when Bella was starting to be happy and smiling more than what she ever had, I gave Edward a chance."

Emmett put his hand on Edward's shoulder and smiled.

"We have grown close over the years, getting into mischief and what-not but when I look at Bella and Edward, I don't see them as individuals. I see them as the most perfect couple in the world. And thanks to Eddie, my sister has something to look forward to every morning when she wakes up. You give her a new lease on life, bud. Congrats and welcome to the family.

"Bella, every time you smile, I know it's for him. Every time you tell me a story about him, your eyes light up and your smile is so big. Thank you for letting me walk you down the aisle and give you away. I felt honoured, Justas I feel honoured to call you my baby sis. Congratulations, Bella. I love you."

Emmett gave me a cuddle and a kiss on the cheek. He wiped my tears away and kissed me once more on the forehead.

"Now, don't I have a little story about Miss. Bella here." I heard Alice's high pitched voice. I turned around and I'm sure I went crimson red.

"My little Isabella is the funniest, most trustworthy, big hearted person I know and I'm so glad to call her my best friend. She is very intelligent and witty. But as soon as I saw Edward look at her the way he did the first time we all met, I knew that this day would come. The day that she became a Cullen and my sister-in-law."

I held Alice's hand as she stared at me with tears in her eyes. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "I love you Bells, you are the best."

I got up and hugged Alice and Rosalie and gave them a kiss on the cheek. Edward took the microphone from Alice and began speaking.

"Isabella and I would like to thank each and every one of you for attending and making this day remarkable." Edward smiled to everyone around the room.

"Three months ago, Bella and I were in the middle of planning our wedding and also moving into our newly finished home. We sat down and had a romantic candle lit dinner when Bella took my hand into hers and said that she had a surprise for me."

Edward looked down at me and smiled; he lifted my hand up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Bella will you please stand up?" He asked and never broke our gaze as I stood up. He looked down at my belly and put his hand on it.

"Bella leaned forward to whisper something over the dinner table. My surprise was that we are expecting our first child!" Edward basically yelled into the microphone, he was so excited.

When everyone finished clapping and cheering, the DJ announced it was time to take our first dance as husband and wife. Edward led me onto the dance floor and placed his hand on my waist while his other hand took mine. I draped one arm around his neck and pulled his head forward so I could rest my head against his.

The soft melody of Clair De Lune filled the air as we danced around the dance floor and not leaving each other's eyes. It was a perfect moment, just Edward and me in our own little bubble of love.

I hadn't realise the other couples had joined us on the dance floor until Emmett tapped me on the shoulder and smiled.

"Mind if I cut in, bro?" Emmett asked Edward.

"Of course." Edward said as he let go of me and kissed me on the forehead.

Emmett took Edward's position and twirled me around the dance floor.

"I'm so proud of you, Olive." He smiled. "Dad would be very proud, too."

"Thank you, Emmett." I kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, Olive." He whispered as the song came to an end.

The night went off without a hitch. There was a lot of dancing and laughter, just how I wanted my wedding day to be. Now I just couldn't wait for the honeymoon.

_Two years later…_

Sitting around the Christmas tree with everyone, I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have the family I do. Renee brought her new partner, Phil around to spend the holidays with Edward, little Renesmee Carlie and I at our home.

Emmett was holding his new son, EJ. (You guessed it, Emmett Junior) while his other two children, Riley and Bree played with Jasper and Alice's daughters, Ellie and Savannah.

We all chatted and laughed, there was food and presents everywhere. While Carlisle was pouring the champagne, I slipped into the kitchen without anyone realising to get a glass of water. When I stepped back into the large living area, Alice's face broke out into a smile.

"And why aren't you having a glass of bubbly, Mrs Cullen?" She asked sweetly.

I sighed and everyone looked at me.

"Edward and I are expecting again." I smiled. I hadn't told Edward yet so it was a major surprise for him as well as everyone else.

Everyone congratulated us and kissed and cuddled both of us. The night wore on and everyone slept in their respective rooms. (Yes, the WHOLE family have rooms in my house. Pushy people.)

Edward cuddled me when we laid in bed and put his hand on my belly.

"So, another little Bella running around soon, then?" He smiled.

"No." I replied. "This one is a little Edward."

Edward's face broke out into a huge smile and kissed me passionately.

"I love you, Isabella." He whispered.

"As I do, you." I replied.

**Well there you have it, my epilogue… Which was long overdue. I have had a few problems with the computer and moving in between houses. So I apologise for the year long wait. I will have another story up and coming very soon, I just need to find time to draft it out and think of ideas.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and supported me! I appreciate it to the fullest. Please review!**

**Love you guys,**

**BrookePattinson. xo **


End file.
